Not Her
by gneebee
Summary: His big brother Merle was eighteen that summer, Daryl had just turned eight. At his tender age he had no idea, no concept that it would be his most life-changing summer. It was the summer he met Beth Greene. Bethyl Romance Daryl Dixon Beth Greene AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Good morning! Thank you for stopping by to check out my newest Bethyl fic. Although Daryl and Beth start off being quite young, we won't stay there too long. The pace of the story moves us right along.**

 **A big thank you to Lotus11 for the prompt which will be revealed later as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **A Little Warning. Just in case you're offended by this sort of thing. Although Daryl is only eight when we start, his language can get a little salty. It seems realistic to me since he's being raised Dixon.**

00

His big brother Merle was eighteen that summer, Daryl had just turned eight. At his tender age he had no idea, no concept that it would be his most life-changing summer. It was the summer he met Beth Greene.

Merle had been back home with him for a few months now. They'd let his brother out of juvie when their Mama died in the fire. There were conditions to Merle's early release, he had to stay out of trouble, stay in school and graduate.

It was a surprise to most folks, including Merle, when he did just that. He even worked after school at the car wash. At least he worked there until a week before his graduation. That day when he came home and saw the marks on little brother everything changed. Merle knew then he wasn't leaving the boy home alone again, not if he didn't have to.

Merle was big, strong, capable and a tireless worker. Once he'd graduated there were lots of jobs he could have gotten, but not jobs where he could take little brother along. He didn't know what the hell to do. He had to take care of himself, he had to take care of the kid, he had to get them both the hell out of that shack and get them their own place. He had to find a legit job where they'd let him take a kid along, and there was no chance of that and he knew it. It was looking like he'd have to resort to something less than legit.

Then he happened upon that ad pinned to the bulletin board at the laundromat, "Farmhand Needed." Maybe they wouldn't mind if the boy came with him. All he could do was ask.

He and Daryl headed out to the place and met up with the farmer, a nice old guy named Hershel Greene. "See sir, I'm willing ta bust my back for ya all day but the thing is, I can't be leavin' little brother here home by hisself. I'd need ta bring him with me. He won't be no trouble at all, he can work right alongside me an he's a real good hand, an ya don't hafta pay him."

Hershel didn't let on, he had no desire to embarrass the two boys, but he knew who their Daddy was. He'd heard the stories that went around about Will Dixon, and he was pretty sure he understood why Merle Dixon didn't want to leave the child alone with their father. He decided to take a chance on the Dixon brothers.

"That sounds good, I get two working men for the price of one. Seems I'll be the one whose making out with this deal."

They started work early the next morning. Things were old school on the Greene farm and Merle was busting ass, tasked with bucking hay. To keep little brother busy and where he could keep an eye on him, he had him raking up.

Sometime around eleven thirty that morning the little guy got tuckered out, he just sat down and then kind of tipped over on a pile of that loose hay. Merle couldn't help a smile, the kid had been up since before five with nothing on his stomach but a bowl of grits, he didn't begrudge him a little nap.

Just before noon, when the Missus brought them lunch, Daryl was waking up. Annette Greene didn't miss that, she'd be discussing it with her husband later. For now she smiled as she handed Merle his boxed lunch and gave Daryl one as well. Merle protested just a little, "Ya ain't gotta feed him ma'am, I'll share mine."

"Oh no I wouldn't hear of it. He's been working hard all morning and a lunch is pretty cheap pay." She was a real nice lady and Merle didn't argue with her. He and little brother said in unison, "Thank ya ma'am."

That evening at supper Annette Greene told her husband he couldn't be having that young boy working out in the hot sun all day. "He's just a child Hershel, it's not right." Hershel agreed but they also agreed they needed to tread lightly, folks had their pride, even little folks.

When Merle and Daryl arrived the next morning Hershel went right to them. When he started off saying, "Good morning fellas, there's been a little change of plan," Merle felt the fear, he was sure they were being let go. It was a surprise and a relief when the man told him, "There's a lot of work that needs doing up at the house what with the garden, the chickens and all manner of chores. Mrs. Greene has asked if there's any way you could see your way clear to letting Daryl help her out with some of those things."

On the inside Merle was breathing more than one sigh of relief and for more than one reason. He wasn't losing the job and little brother was going to be so much better off. But he also saw the fire in his brother's eye. That boy could get his hair up in a hurry. "Yessir, that sounds real fine. Would ya mind if I had a talk with Daryl for just a minute 'fore I send him up that way?"

"No not at all. Daryl when you're done here you go right up to the kitchen door and knock, Mrs. Greene is expecting you."

Merle nudged his shoulder and Daryl muttered a barely audible, "Yessir."

As soon as the old man was out of earshot Merle asked him, "The hell's the matter with you kid?"

"I don't wanna be stuck up there at no house doin' women's work with a buncha ladies. I wanna stick with you, do men's work."

Merle snorted out a laugh, "Kid ain't ya heard the big news? There ain't no such thing as women's work, just like there ain't no men's work. All there is is just work, an your little ass is gonna be doin' plenty of it."

"Please don't make me Merle, I'm better off workin' out here with you an the other men."

"Ya listen now, I need this job so's I can get me an you our own place, an you're gonna wanna eat. Ya do like I say. Ya get up ta that house an ya mind the Missus, whatever she tells ya to do ya say 'yes ma'am right away ma'am.' Don't ya give no one no sass. I'll put the hurt on ya if ya do."

"Ya don't scare me, I know ya ain't gonna hit me."

"You're right, I ain't gonna hit ya but there's other ways a man can be hurt, all manner a ways an I know 'em all." There were few folks that could sound as threatening as Merle Dixon. "Now ya get your scrawny little ass up there an ya do like the Missus tells ya."

Daryl let out a loud huff, but he turned and walked that way.

He knocked on the kitchen door and it wasn't the Missus that answered at all. It was a little blond-haired girl. She was younger than him and real soft looking. Soft curly hair, soft blue eyes and the whitest skin he'd ever seen. "I'm Daryl n I'm here ta work for Miz Greene."

"Mama, Daryl's here." She even had a soft little voice.

Her Mama came in from the other room with a dust cloth in her hand and a smile on her face. "Good morning Daryl, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes ma'am, thank ya ma'am."

"Did you have your breakfast this morning?"

"Yes ma'am, had grits ma'am."

"Oh well good then, I guess we'd better get the day started. It's time to take the scraps to the chickens and gather eggs. Beth is going to show you how that's done, alright?"

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." This was even worse than he'd thought it was going to be, he'd be taking orders from a girl, a little soft girl.

He followed her out to the chicken coops and she just kept chattering away about everything from why she liked peaches to something about her big sister suddenly deciding she was too old for dolls.

He was already cranky and she was doing nothing but making him crankier. "Any a that got anythin' ta do with feedin' chickens an collectin' eggs?"

"No. I was just being friendly and talking to you Daryl. Why are you so mean?"

"I ain't mean. I just don't wanna talk ta some girl about dolls an whatnot. I'm a man an I'm here ta work."

"You are mean, but I don't care cuz I'm not mean and I'm gonna keep right on being nice to you." But she stuck her tongue out at him so he stuck his out at her. Then she said it again, "See there? You're mean."

Sheesh, this whole day was going wrong for him.

On the way home that evening was when little brother first mentioned her, complaining to Merle, "That little blond-haired girl is a real pain in my ass, she just kept talkin' ta me all day. Wouldn't leave me be."

"Is that right? Ya got ya some girl trouble do ya now? Well I'll tell ya what boy, most guys get mighty damn happy about a pretty girl wantin' ta talk to em. An watch your language or I'll be the one givin' ya a pain in your ass."

As he folded his arms across his chest the little boy just huffed, "I never once said I think she's pretty." Big brother managed to fight off a laugh.

Hershel Greene was there to meet them again when they got to work the next day, "Good morning fellas. Hey Merle I need to ask your permission about something. I'd like to take Daryl over to the pond today. My wife wants me to bring home some fish for supper and Daryl seems like the fishing kind."

Merle was pretty sure it wasn't really about the Missus wanting fish but he did appreciate the kindness being shown to Daryl. "Well that'd be just fine boss, Daryl is a good hand with a line, does real well." He could see his little brother was finally looking happy about something.

Until Hershel Greene added, "Yes my daughter Beth is very excited to show him the best fishing holes."

Merle took one look at little brother's face and stepped right in, "Would ya mind if I had a few words with Daryl before y'all go? I'll send him right up ta the house in a just a few minutes."

As soon as the older man was out of earshot Merle asked him, "The hell boy, now what's got ya all pissed off?"

"I don't wanna go fishin' with some dumb girl. I'd go fishin' with just about anyone Merle, ya know I would, but please, please don't make me go with that girl. Not her."

"Why's that? Ya scared that pretty little girl is gonna outfish ya? Gonna get showed up by a pretty girl? Ya just go on an go with her an her Daddy an ya be nice an ya be poilte an watch your damn cussin' too."

Before heading to the house, Daryl huffed, "I never said I think she's pretty."

Merle laughed after him, "Ya don't need to kid, I can tell by how mad she makes ya."

Things got better for just a minute. Daryl was pretty darn excited when he saw they were taking a four-wheeler, he immediately jumped up into the small cargo trailer. Then he was mortified when she asked in that soft little voice of hers, "Daddy can I ride in the back with Daryl?" And the Boss said "Yes." This was going to be the worst fishing day in the history of fishing. Sheesh, and Merle had always told him there was no such thing as a bad day fishing. Merle was just plain wrong.

To make matters worse, when her Daddy lifted her in the trailer that little blond-haired girl hurried and sat down right next to him. And as soon as Mister Hershel turned his head around she smiled real sweet, and then she stuck her tongue out at him. What else could he do? He stuck his out at her.

They pulled up close to the pond and Hershel told him, "You just follow Bethie to the spot, I'll carry the cooler over." He sure was getting tired of a girl leading him around, but he did what he was told. Merle would work his ass over good if he didn't.

She was carrying her pole and the tackle box, and he was carrying the pole Mister Hershel had rigged for him. In a not-so-friendly way he said to her, "Hand me that tackle box, I should be carryin' that not you."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm a boy an you're a girl an that's how it's s'posed ta be. Anyone could tell ya that."

She handed him the tackle box, smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Daddy saw it and he was not amused. "Beth Greene! You know better than that! I have a mind not to let you fish at all today."

Daryl was sure he'd lost his own mind because he quickly turned to her Daddy and he heard himself beg, "Please no sir. Please don't punish her. Not her. It's all my fault, I had it comin', I really did. I's a little jerk, you should be gettin' after me not her."

Hershel didn't know what was going on with those two kids but he figured they'd settle it between themselves, like kids do. "Okay I won't punish her this time. But Bethie, I better not see you act like that again. You're a good girl and that is not good girl behavior. You apologize to Daryl right now."

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry Daryl." She looked so soft, and so sad and her voice was so little he could hardly stand it.

"That's okay, it was my own doin'."

Beth Greene learned something that day, she learned just how special Daryl Dixon was. She never did stick her tongue out at him again. Even though he whispered to her, real, real low, "You're a damn pain in my ass girl."

00

 **A/N Daryl's cranky little nature does not seem to be a deterrent to Beth. I think maybe she and Merle both have him figured out. I thank you for reading along and I'd appreciate a comment / review. Please do check out the chapter photo, you'll see a glimpse of their fishing trip. It's posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. This story will post on Fridays and I hope to see you back here next week. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow you guys, thank you so much for the follows, the favors, the reviews - all of it. A few of you have guessed the prompt, for the rest of you I think you'll figure it out but if not, I'll tell you at the end. Thanks again to Lotus11 for bringing the prompt to me. I appreciate it, you know I do :) Shall we see how our cranky little Daryl and mostly sweet little Beth Greene are doing?**

00

Things didn't change much that summer, not until the peach harvest came. Then it was all hands on deck at the Greene farm. Daddy, Mama, the older daughter Maggie, Merle, Daryl and Beth, even the couple from the farm next door, Otis and Patricia. Everyone's help was needed.

Daryl and Beth still had to do their morning chores, feeding chickens and gathering eggs, while Maggie was now tasked with cleaning up the breakfast dishes and putting meat and potatoes in the roaster for lunch. Then they all made their way to the orchard to join the others.

The adults didn't insult her, they didn't tell Beth she was too little to pick. Instead they told her she was to sort peaches and that's what she did. She thought she was being a big help and everyone was happy. Daryl didn't tell her any different either. He'd been a little worried, he knew for sure he didn't want to see her up on some ladder. She was too little, too soft. She could get hurt. That would be a real pain in his ass, he'd have to do his work and hers too. So yeah, it was a big relief.

After the noon meal everyone went back to the orchard to pick except Daryl and Beth. They were to work in Mama's vegetable garden. Her Daddy told him, "Daryl you're older so I'm putting you in charge. If anything happens or you need us, you know to run right out to the orchard and get someone, alright?"

The little boy stood up straight and tall and with a very serious look answered, "Yessir. I'll make sure we do the work just like the Missus said to. An I won't let nuthin' happen ta Beth either."

As much as Hershel wanted to smile he didn't, he just matched the little boys serious look when he said, "I know I can count on you son."

He and Beth were in the garden working on different rows, pulling weeds and picking the vegetables that were ready. Suddenly she let out a shriek that scared the daylights out of him and he went running to her, falling on his knees next to her in the dirt. She was crying her little heart out and it had him scared. "What the hell happened girl? What did ya do? Show me right now! What happened?"

She was crying too hard to tell him, she just lifted her hand and showed him the stinger. He wrapped his little fingers tightly around her wrist and with the other hand he pulled it out. She was still crying. "I know it hurts but it's just a bee sting. Ya gotta stop cryin'. Don't cry no more, c'mon please. We can fix it, I'll run the hose on it a minute, that'll help it feel better." He may not have done things quite right but he did all he could think to do.

She was still crying but the sobs had turned to loud sniffles, and she was making some other kind of noise that sounded something like a hiccup to him. He got the hose going but then she didn't want to put her hand under the cold water, afraid it would hurt more.

He didn't know what the hell to do. He was flustered and it caused him to make a mistake, he didn't think. He yanked his t-shirt off to get it wet in the cold water. That's when she saw the marks on his back, "Daryl! What happened? Who hurt you?"

"Ain't nuthin' an it's old. It don't happen no more an don't never talk about it again, k?"

She was confused and she had a lot of questions, but there was something about the way he said it and the way he looked at her, she didn't argue, "Okay."

He touched the now soaking wet and very dirty t-shirt on her hand and said, "See? It feels better, don't it?"

It didn't feel any better at all, but still she said, "Yes, thank you Daryl."

Then she asked him to do something that shook him right to the core, "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

"Ya crazy girl? Hell no I ain't gonna kiss it!"

And he wasn't going to either, no matter what, until she looked so sad and he saw that tear coming out of her eye and he just couldn't stand anymore crying. He grabbed her hand and grumbled, "Oh alright, shit." And he gave it the fastest kiss anyone had ever given anyone or anything. "Don't ya never tell no one I done that, hear?"

"I won't, and it does feel a lot better."

"You're a damn pain in my ass girl. Now let's get back ta work."

She just smiled real pretty at him and he tried hard not to be happy that she did.

00

It was nearing the end of that first summer and he'd soon be starting third grade, that soft little blond-haired girl that wouldn't give him a moments' peace would be in first grade. He hoped he would never have to see her there at school. That's what he told his brother. Merle just snickered, "That pretty little girl ain't never gonna leave ya alone kid, cuz you ain't never gonna let her."

That really pissed him off, "Ya don't even get it Merle, she don't do nuthin' but bother me, damn pain in my ass."

"She's a pretty little pain in your ass is what she is, an you watch your damn language."

Two things happened just before school started. The first being Merle had saved enough money he was able to afford a little place for them. It was just a small studio apartment but it was a start. The second was when Hershel Greene told him about an opportunity and he and the Missus helped Merle work it out.

There was a job opening at the pulp and paper mill, it just so happened the hiring boss was a church friend of Greene's and he'd put in a good word, "Son, the last thing I want is to lose my best hand, but you deserve a better shot in life than doing farm labor where you'll barely eke out a living. I told my pal you could do the work of two men and you never have missed a day or even been late. He said if you want it you come on down and fill out the application tomorrow and the job is yours."

"Oh man boss, that's the nicest thing anyone ever done for me an I appreciate it, but I don't know how I can swing it. Daryl's gonna be gettin' outta school at two o'clock and I can't leave him on his own. I can't take a chance a anyone botherin' him. I's plannin' ta ask ya if ya minded if I took my lunch break late every day ta go get him an bring him back here."

Hershel Greene knew exactly who Merle was worried might bother Daryl, "Mrs. Greene and I are aware of your responsibilities Merle. We've discussed it and we thought it would be just a real fine idea if Daryl rode the bus home with Beth after school. He can keep an eye out for her and that would sure make us feel better. Her Mama doesn't like the idea of her riding the bus alone. We'll have a few little chores for him to do so he can make some walking around money each week, but school comes first and he'll have his homework done by the time you get here after work."

"Ya sure boss? That's a lot ta put on you folks and the boy can get ornery, especially about school work."

"Oh I think Mrs. Greene can handle any orneriness he dishes out. And he'll be a big help, he's a real good worker."

Merle told Daryl the news on their way home. "No Merle, not her! I can't be riding home with her every day. An god a'mighty, I gotta sit with her? Why ya hate me so much? Damn, It told ya bout a million times, she ain't nuthin' but a pain in my ass."

"I know kid, but think about it, it'll make ya a tougher man. Besides, you an me both know ya like that pretty little thing, ya just ain't admitted it yet. And watch your damn language."

He folded his arms across his chest and huffed out, "I don't like her an I ain't ever said she's pretty."

The small studio apartment wasn't much but it was still the nicest place Merle and Daryl had ever lived. Everything was clean and freshly painted. Merle was real glad it had a double bed rather than a sleeper sofa like so many studios. "We'll share the bed 'til Saturday then we can go get us one a them twin sized ones. We can fit it right there in the corner. It'll be just right for ya." And it was. For the first time in his life Daryl had a clean bed every night.

The small kitchenette was just right for them too, it wasn't like they were doing any gourmet cooking. Just a lot of grits, eggs, sandwiches and whatever was cheap for dinner and would last a couple of nights, like big pots of chicken and noodles or spaghetti.

Merle had his last day at the farm that Friday and Daryl had his last day before school started. Merle collected his final paycheck and he and Daryl were both taken aback when, after paying Merle, Hershel Greene handed Daryl a hundred dollars. "Sir ya ain't s'posed ta pay him."

"Oh no, I have to pay him. He's worked hard all summer and he's been a big help to Mrs. Greene. I wouldn't dream of not paying a working man."

The Missus smiled and handed Daryl a package. Beth was giving him a big smile too and oh man he really hated that, "Open it, hurry Daryl. I want you to see what Mama and me picked out for you."

If all those grownups hadn't been around he would have gotten grumpy with her, he would told her to keep her damn shirt on for hell sake, he was getting to it. But he had to be polite, he didn't want Merle giving him grief later. So he hurried. The package held a brand new backpack for school, the first one he'd ever had. "That's real, real nice Miz Greene. Thank ya Ma'am."

Mr. Greene gave Merle a new Dickies jacket, "You'll need that for work come late fall."

Neither Merle or Daryl had ever received a gift and he was both overcome and embarrassed by the generosity shown him and his brother, "Thank ya so much for all ya done for me an Daryl. We was real lucky ta find this job an meet you folks."

Before they left the Missus gave Daryl a little hug and he just stood there, not sure what his part was in all that. She smiled at him and said, "We'll see you Monday afternoon. You have a wonderful first day of school."

"Yes ma'am, thank ya ma'am."

Then that soft looking little girl looked at him with that big smile and those big soft eyes and it just pissed him off to no end. Of course, he didn't say so, he just gave her a tiny smile back. Her folks were there and all so what else could he do?

Merle took him over to the WalMart and with the money they'd paid him Daryl got a new pair of jeans, a package of three t-shirts, a pair of shoes and some school supplies. Merle told him, "When I get my first paycheck over at mill I can get ya a couple more things." He didn't think he needed anything else, he'd never had new clothes for school and his own supplies. He was feeling kind of proud.

It wasn't as terrible as he thought it was going to be, going home with her to the farm every day. The Missus always had an afterschool snack for them and he was allowed to eat his fill. He didn't mind the chores at all, most of those were outside and he liked any excuse to be outside. He didn't even mind the schoolwork too much, the Missus was right there to help when he had a little trouble and she was real patient about it.

It was all real great, just fine, except the part about having to ride home on the bus with that soft looking little girl. She squished up all close to him like there wasn't enough room in that seat for the two of them, and really there was more than enough room for her skinny little butt. And talk, she'd just chatter away about everything that happened and what everyone said and what everyone ate for lunch, like he gave a shit or something. He'd finally have to tell her, "Can ya just be quiet for a few minutes? I swear you're makin' my ears bleed."

That's when she'd make matters even worse, she'd just smile that big smile at him and say, "Okay Daryl." Two minutes later she'd be talking again. Thank goodness her voice was so soft and little.

A couple of good things happened though. Mister Hershel taught him how to make a worm farm and he let him keep it in the old fridge in the barn. He'd have all the bait he needed for fishing, even if he had to share it with Beth. Sheesh Sharing was bad enough, but it was worse when he had to share with her.

The other thing he learned was how to ride and care for a horse. He really liked that except for one thing. It was her again, she had a way of getting in the way of all his fun in this life. She'd ask to ride with him and he couldn't say no to her in front of her Daddy, Merle would work him over good if he found out. So he'd have to say yes and then Mister Hershel would sit her right up there on the horse, right in front of him. It was just plain awful but what could he do? He could swear her big plan in life was to be a pain in his ass.

00

It wasn't that he forgot his old life, the life he'd lived with his Dad and Merle in that nasty old shack. He'd never be able to forget what life was like there. But after the first year this became his life, the life he knew. School and going home with her to the farm. The Missus treating him like he deserved to be treated nice. He never went hungry anymore, never worried about anyone hurting him in any way. The bad part was having to be with that soft little blond-haired girl with her soft curls, and her big soft blue eyes and her soft little voice. He could put up with a lot, but not her, she bothered him to no end.

Besides sitting next to her on the bus the piano playing was the worst. The Missus made her practice every single day for 20 minutes, while he was supposed to be reading or doing his spelling. She'd sit up real straight like she was proud or something and to make things really bad, she sang while she played. It was just plain miserable, thank God it didn't go on any longer than it did. His head might have exploded if he had to listen to another minute of that.

Merle came by to get him every day right after work and they went back to the little apartment, had their supper and their showers and it was mostly all real good. One evening Merle asked him. "I's thinkin' about sumthin' little brother. I'm makin' enough money now, an I saved a lot, but I's thinkin' that instead a gettin' a bigger place like we talked about, I'd buy me a motorcycle. A fella I work with he's got an old one. I thought maybe you an me could work on fixing it up together, whaddya think? Or if ya want, we can move to a bigger place like we first planned."

"Hell no I don't wanna move. We got everythin' we need right here. Get that damn motorcycle. Please Merle."

"I's hopin' you'd see things my way. Alright then, we're gonna get us a motorcycle kid. An watch your damn language."

* * *

Things came very close to going all wrong that early winter of him being in fourth grade and Beth being in second.

They'd hurried off the school bus and they were racing each other down the long driveway to the front door. That's when they heard a loud vehicle coming up behind them with its horn blaring. Daryl turned just in time to see it swerve and head right toward Beth. That pickup would have hit her but Daryl pushed her out of the way just in time, throwing himself on top of her. His voice was tough and raspy sounding when he told her, "Do like I say. When I tell ya 'go' ya get up an we run, hear?"

Her soft little voice was all shaky and scared when she said, "Okay Daryl."

Mr. Greene wasn't aware of the trouble, he was out working in the orchard. But when the Missus heard that horn she came running out on the front porch with a 12 gauge in her hands.

She saw a drunken Will Dixon jump out of the pickup and act like he was going to grab Daryl, but the little boy was fast and wily. He easily avoided his father's grasp as he hurriedly grabbed Beth's hand and yelled, "Go!" Practically pulling her behind him as they ran onto the porch. Mama had the shotgun aimed right at that man and she was not afraid to use it to protect her own.

She told the children, "You two get on in the house now, hurry it up. Go up in my room and lock the door."

They saw the fire in Annette Greene's eyes and they did what she said in a hurry.

Will Dixon was cussing at her, "I come ta take that fuckin' little bastard home. He don't belong here. Send him out or I'll be goin' in after him."

Mama aimed the shotgun in the air and fired once, then she turned it back on him, "My next shot is headed right for your gut and I don't miss. Think about that and then you get your ass back in that truck and get the hell off my land and away from my children!"

Daryl and Beth had been peeking out the upstairs window and they just looked at each other with great big blue eyes, and their little mouths hung open. Nothing that had happened shocked them more than hearing Mama say those naughty words. As for Daryl, he'd gotten a double shock, the Missus called him one of her children.

The noise of the shotgun brought Hershel hurrying back to the house, arriving just in time to see Will Dixon get in his truck. As he turned the rig around in the driveway he yelled, "I'll be back for that fuckin' little bastard, count on it."

Upstairs in Mama's room Beth started to cry and it was all soft and quiet, no sounds or anything just big tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't know what to do, what could he do? She was so sad and scared and soft looking, so he put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "C'mon now girl, don't cry. Everythin's alright. Please, quit your cryin', ya know that makes me crazy."

She looked at him with those big blue tear-filled eyes and it just happened on it's own, he didn't plan it that way at all, but he did it, he gave her shoulder a little squeeze. She sniffled and said, "Okay Daryl." And then she did something he didn't expect at all, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him real hard.

He was going to push her away, in just a minute he was. But first he had to tell her, "Don't be scared. Ya know I ain't ever gonna let no one hurt ya Beth. I'ma always look out for ya an protect ya."

She sniffled and said, "But I don't ever want you to get hurt either Daryl." He sure wished she wouldn't talk all sweet like that. Then she asked him, "Is that the man that made those marks on you?"

"Yeah but he ain't ever gonna get the chance again, an you ain't s'posed ta talk about that. Anyway, I ain't gonna get hurt an I sure ain't gonna let no one hurt you. Now let loose a me girl. Sheesh Beth why ya always gotta be touchin' on me?"

The truth was he needed that hug, he was one shook up little boy. He never would have forgiven himself if his Daddy had hurt Beth when he came after him. Not her, he couldn't stand it if she got hurt. Even though she was nothing but a big damn pain in his ass.

00

 **A/N Aw, but he doesn't think she's pretty ;) Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo, and they're so cute, is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, you guys, Thanks so much for the story love. I appreciate it a LOT. When we left ornery little Daryl and mostly sweet Beth they had just had a very traumatic experience. The Missus sure does know how to get rid of a jerk, doesn't she? We're going to pick up right where we left off.**

00

The little boy heard them coming up the stairs and he knew he was in big trouble. Beth almost got hurt real bad and it was all his fault. If he hadn't been there none of this would have ever happened. He was ready to face the worst when Mister Hershel knocked on the door. He took a deep breath, turned the lock and swung it open. He nearly passed out from the shock when the Missus hugged him real, real hard and said, "Oh thank God you two are alright!"

Just as fast she let him go and grabbed Beth the same way, while Mister Hershel patted him on the back and asked, "Are you alright son, you're not hurt are you?"

"Nah I'm fine, I didn't get hurt or nuthin' an I didn't let Beth get hurt neither."

"And Mrs. Greene and I are very grateful to you for that Daryl. From what I've heard you were very brave today."

He didn't know what to say to that, he just rolled his little shoulders and started chewing that bottom lip.

Something happened then that never had before, they all went downstairs to Mister Hershel's office. Daryl and Beth were told to sit on the small sofa and Beth's Mama and Daddy stood there in front of them. Her Daddy asked, "Daryl tell me what exactly happened."

"Well sir me an Beth just done what we do everyday when we get off the bus, we was havin' a race ta the front door. I give her a head start on accounta, ya know she's small an a girl an all, an then just as I's catchin' up ta her I heard it, a truck an then a horn. I turned an seen him swerve an I didn't know what else ta do, he was gonna hit Beth. I didn't wanna hurt her but I had ta push her outta the way so she wouldn't get hit. Then I just got on top a her ta try an keep her safe. Then when that drunk sumbitch…" and he froze.

He saw Mister Hershel and the Missus' eyebrows go straight up and Beth's little hand went over her mouth. He just knew they were going to tan him good for that and worse, just wait until Merle found out, he was going to get killed for sure.

Hershel Greene was in no mood to get after the little boy, they'd all just had a very traumatic experience. He'd talk to him about it another time but for now he simply said, "I know you're upset Daryl but please watch your language. Now go on."

"I'm real sorry sir, I really am, Ma'am, please Ma'am I'm real sorry." He looked at Beth and even told her, "Sorry Beth." While praying to God none of them told Merle.

Damn if that soft little girl didn't scoot over closer to him on the sofa, squished right up there next to him, and she patted him on his hand and said, "It's okay Daryl." He would have pushed her away, he would have told her to quit sitting so damn close to him, but her folks were right there and all so what could he do? He'd already screwed up bad enough.

"Daryl?" Her Daddy asked.

"Oh yeah, so then I told Beth, when I say 'go' we go an we run ta the house. When my Dad tried ta grab me I fooled him, he missed me an I grabbed ahold a Beth's hand, on accounta she don't run as fast as me an I said 'go' an we run up on the porch. The Missus told us ta get on upstairs an that's what we done. I didn't let Beth get hurt sir." It was then he glanced down and saw those skinny little legs and boney little knees of hers were all scraped up. "Well I tried not ta let her get hurt sir."

"No you didn't let her get hurt and I appreciate that you took such good care of her. I'm also glad you didn't get hurt, we'd never want to see that either Daryl."

Everything was going okay, except for him saying that word, and he thought he might get out of this mess alive, and then he thought he might just kill his own self because that darn little blond-haired girl embarrassed the holy living shit right out of him. She squeezed his hand and said right out loud for her folks to hear and everything, "Daryl's my hero." That just pissed him off to no end, but what could he say?

And the Missus smiled all big and said, "Yes he is." Then the Missus took Beth upstairs to have a bath and take care of those scrapes and Mister Hershel took him in the kitchen. He let him have a cookie and some lemonade but then that got kind of ruined when he had to start on his homework.

When she and her Mama came back downstairs Daryl couldn't believe what she looked like. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and you could see she had on pajamas under it, pajamas with flowers on them, and she had pink fuzzy slippers too. Who the hell could sleep in all that stuff? And all that pink flowery stuff on that soft little girl, well it was just plain disgusting was all it was. Anyway, it wasn't even close to being time for bed. Well the Missus must have decided what the hell, it was close enough.

The day kept getting more and more strange. Usually when Merle came for him he just pulled up in the drive and Daryl ran out, got in the pickup and they headed home. But nothing was the same as always this day. The little boy was told to wait in the house and Mister Hershel went out to talk to Merle. Then Merle came back in the house with him.

Then he and Beth got to do something they never ever got to do, they got to sit in the living room, have an apple and watch cartoons. Cartoons! It was because those grownups all went in Daddy's office to talk.

It would have been perfect except for two things. The first one being that little blond-haired girl, even with that whole big sofa she still had to squish up right next to him. And just to make it even worse, she was wearing all that fuzzy pinkness. Sheesh, she could even manage to ruin a cartoon. But what was even worse than that torture was, he was pretty darn sure what they were talking about in there was, Mister Hershel and the Missus were telling Merle how he'd cussed. He knew he was going to be in deep trouble for sure. He'd been waiting for it to happen for a long time and this would probably do it, yep, Merle was finally going to blow his stack.

It seemed they were in there an awfully long time, and when they finally did come out of the office he watched them closely, looking for signs and expecting the worst. Expecting to be drug out to Merle's truck by his ear. But that wasn't what happened at all.

The Missus came over to him, rubbed a hand on his head and smiled and everything when she told him, "You and Merle are going to have supper with us this evening Daryl. I know you and Beth have to be getting hungry, it will just be a few more minutes." That sounded real fine to him, he'd been smelling whatever she had roasting in that oven all afternoon and it smelled damn good. Only one thing tainted the moment, that soft little girl, she kind of spoiled it, clapping her hands together and saying, "Oh goodie." Why the hell did she always have to do that stuff? She was nothing but a big damn pain in his ass.

Maggie, she had some kind of cheer camp or volleyball or some other darn thing every day after school, and it was about that time she came banging in the kitchen door. She, Mama and Beth got busy getting supper on the table, while he and Merle went in the bathroom to get washed up.

That's when Daryl got a shock, Merle praised him, "Ya done real good today little brother. Ya took good care a yourself an ya took good care a your pretty little girlfriend. Ya made me proud."

That had good and bad all over it. "Thanks Merle, I just done what I had ta do. An I never said she's pretty an she damn sure ain't my girlfriend."

Merle just snickered, "Yeah, whatever kid, and watch your damn language. Just cuz our old man's a sumbitch ya ain't gotta say it in front a these good folks."

Well if that was all the more trouble he was getting into he could deal with it.

It was at supper that he got the big surprise. Mister Hershel told him, "Daryl, Mrs. Greene, your brother and I had a little talk earlier and we decided you're old enough to learn about guns, gun safety, how to properly care for and clean a gun, and also how to shoot either for sport or to protect yourself."

He couldn't quite believe it at first, sure he had a pellet gun and he'd shot it plenty of times and he was a dead eye with a sling shot. But he'd never shot a pistol or a shotgun or a rifle. Merle had let him hold them, shown him how you sight one in, but he didn't let him shoot them, not yet.

He didn't usually get all excited, the kind of excited where you feel like jumping up and down, he was just that excited now. But before he could say or do anything that soft little blond-haired girl, sitting in the chair next to him asked, "What about me Daddy? Don't I get to learn that stuff?"

Mister Hershel looked at her all lovingly and kind and tried to explain, "Bethie, honey you're still just a little too young. Maybe in another year or two."

Well wouldn't you just know it, she started to cry. It was the kind of crying that drove him crazier than any of the other kinds of crying she did. It was that one kind where she didn't make any noises at all, she just had those gigantic tears rolling out of her eyes. That little bottom lip of hers was sticking out and kind of shaking or something, and it was all just too much. He couldn't stand it.

He must have been possessed because before her Daddy or anyone else could speak another word he heard himself say to her, "C'mon Beth, don't start that cryin' stuff, ya know that makes me crazy. Anyway, no one's bein' mean ta ya, you're just too little is all, you'll get hurt or sumthin'. When ya get bigger then ya can learn it, k? Heck I'll even help teach ya if ya just please stop that dang cryin'." Gawd he wished she wouldn't do that shit, it was nothing but a damn pain in his ass.

She sniffled, nodded her head and said, "Okay Daryl." And all the adults, including Maggie, just looked at one another with eyebrows raised and did a real good job of not commenting further. Or in Merle's case, laughing right out loud.

On the way home his big brother told him, "I know that had ta scare the shit right outta ya today. I'm sorry it happened kid. I try hard ta keep ya free a that asshole. Now listen here, you're gonna learn this gun stuff an with your dead eye aim I know you're gonna catch on real quick. Just remember, it ain't all just a good time an baggin' game, guns are serious. Dangerous. But if ya ever find ya need ta protect yourself or that little girl, ya don't be afraid ta do what ya gotta do. K?"

"Yes Merle, I'll kill any asshole that tries ta hurt me or Beth, or even you."

"Even me huh? Well that's swell kid, but ya worry about yourself an your pretty little girlfriend an ya watch your damn language."

That little boy just huffed as he folded his arms in front of him and muttered, "I ain't never said I think she's pretty an she damn sure ain't my girlfriend."

00

The very next day when the school bus dropped them off Mister Hershel was right there waiting. He smiled and said, "You two race to the porch now, I'll be right behind you."

That's the way it was every day after that day his father came. Some grownup was always standing there waiting when they got off the bus. The Missus, or Mister Hershel and once in a while Mister Otis. But there was always someone there.

Daryl got it, he knew why they were there, even though no one ever said a thing. Beth asked him about it one day on the bus, that soft little girl never caught on to anything. It seemed like everything that happened in this life it was his dang job to explain it to her. "It's cuz they don't want no one ta hurt ya. Do I gotta tell ya everythin'? sheesh."

The rule was he had to get all his homework done first and he couldn't even fake it. The Missus was planning on checking him, so he just hurried through it as fast as he could. As soon as he was done Mister Hershel was going to give him a lesson all about different kinds of guns. There was only one bad thing about it was all, that little soft girl got to be there too. Even though she wasn't going to be doing any shooting or anything, Mister Hershel said it would be a good idea for her to listen in. Why the heck did she always have to spoil everything? Sheesh

What really rubbed was she always acted so damn happy about everything too, it really got on his last nerve, it was like she thought every day was just another big bowl of sunshine. He was different, so much more grownup, he knew the world was full of bad stuff. She had no idea at all.

He was walking like a man toward the barn to have his lesson. But of course there she was just skipping along beside him, acting all happy and excited. What? Did she think they were going to play dolls or something? This was serious stuff.

Mister Hershel was a real good teacher. He talked real nice and calm and explained everything real clear and if Daryl had a question he didn't get impatient or anything, he just answered and said, "Does that help? Are you more clear?"

He could tell the little blond-haired girl got bored after ten minutes, finally she asked her Daddy, "Can I go now Daddy?"

"Sure sweetie, you go ahead." He felt sorry for poor Mister Hershel, it must be hard being stuck with her everyday of his life. And sure enough, when Merle pulled up and he ran in the house to get his backpack there she was, sitting on the floor in the living room playing with her dolls. He knew it, she was just too little and soft to be dealing with guns and such. Maybe when she was bigger, but not now. He'd have to help her of course, she wouldn't be able to get it otherwise, he had to explain everything to her. She was such a big damn pain in his ass, but he'd do it because he wanted her to learn right and be real careful and stuff. Otherwise she could get hurt.

And just because she didn't come around for lessons and stuff, that didn't stop her from coming around when he finally got to do some real shooting. Sheesh, she was always wanting to be hanging around and bugging him. It was so embarrassing when she'd say stuff like, "Oh golly Daryl you're doing so good at that, you're getting every bit as good as Daddy." Yuck, why did she have to say that shit?

What Hershel Greene noticed was what Merle had suspected, Daryl was a dead eye aim and he caught on quick. Hershel had never seen a young kid handle a gun like he did. He was glad to see it. He and Mrs. Greene and Merle had talked it over. The Greene's were not violent people, far from it. But like tough independent folks everywhere, they believed in fiercely protecting their own. At first they wanted to get the sheriff involved, get a restraining order and whatnot. It was Merle that didn't want that, he was scared he'd lose Daryl, that some misguided judge would send him back to live with the old man. The trouble being, Merle didn't have legal custody, Will Dixon did. Merle wasn't willing to take chances.

Maybe they were putting a lot on a ten year old boy, but they didn't see it that way. It seemed to them Daryl was naturally protective and he took responsibility seriously. Hershel had seen how careful he was about those firearms and they'd all seen how careful he was with Beth. Besides, country kids all grew up handling guns.

But they didn't see or hear anymore from Will Dixon the rest of that winter or spring. Merle heard he got popped and spent some time in the drunk tank, but that was all they knew. Merle wasn't inclined to go out to the shack and check.

Daryl was turning 11 right about the time school would be letting out. He'd been saving his money and one night over a supper of hot dogs and chili he asked Merle, "Did ya ever feel like ya really wanted ta buy me a birthday present?"

Merle almost choked on his hot dog, "Yeah, I can't hardly think about nuthin' else. Ya gonna give me a hint about just what it is I'm thinkin' about buyin' for ya?"

"Hell I'll just come right out an tell ya. I's thinkin' I'd like ta have a bow. I got most a the money saved, I'm just a little short is all."

"Well ya know we got that move into the little house comin' up next week. I'ma need ta buy us some furniture an whatnots. But then when I think about it, ya did help me get that bike all fixed up an runnin'. I s'pose I owe ya sumthin' for that. So yeah, okay I can spare a few dollars. We'll take the bike an go on over ta the sportin' goods Saturday mornin'."

"Hell yeah Merle! It's gonna be the best damn birthday I ever had!"

"Yeah well guess what? Ya also get ta do the dishes tonight. So happy birthday kid an watch your damn language."

It wasn't a fancy set up, but it was a start. He now had a small recurve bow, a quiver full of arrows, a finger tab and an arm guard.

Summer came just a week later and Mister Hershel built him a couple of real nice foam targets. He even went to the library and got him some books all about bows, bowhunting and even how to make your own arrows.

It would have all been perfect, pretty much the best thing ever except, of course, that soft little girl decided she wanted a bow too. Well her Daddy didn't think he needed to buy her one, so that was the good part. The bad part was, he made her one. He found a small bent tree branch just the right size, and he strung it with some kind of line.

Her Mama made her a little finger tab and an arm guard and he figured that was all fine, nothing he could do about it. Then wouldn't ya just know it, damn if Mister Hershel didn't say to him, "Daryl, let's you and I make Beth some arrows, it'll be good practice."

Well shit, he wanted to be shooting his own bow and making his own arrows, but he couldn't very well tell Mister Hershel no now could he? She always figured out a way to ruin every damn thing he ever liked. And he was never, ever going to admit out loud to another living soul how much fun he had making those arrows with her Daddy, never.

What really got him, what he couldn't even stand to believe was how darn good she was with that little homemade setup, shit if she had the real deal why she'd be damn near as good as him.

One afternoon, when they were sitting in the grass taking a break and having a fresh warm cookie the Missus gave them, why she had the nerve to say to him, "I'm getting so good with a bow pretty soon I won't need you to help me at all."

"Pfft, Yeah right. Why ya always gotta work so hard at bein' a big pain in my ass?"

Damn if she didn't look at him, smile that big soft smile and say to him in that soft little voice, "I think you like me being a pain in your butt."

"You're crazy girl. And sheesh Beth, watch your damn language."

00

 **A/N I don't know about you but I think sweet little Beth Greene has little Daryl Dixon all figured out. We'll see how long it takes him to catch on. As always, I'd appreciate if you left a comment or review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. They're mighty cute. Again I thank Lotus11 for the song prompt, and I thank all of you for reading along. I hope to see you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy Friday to all! Thanks so much for all the comments and for the follows, faves and all that good stuff. I appreciate it and you!**

 **When we ended it was the summer Daryl turned 11. We're picking up there.**

00

A lot of things changed that summer. It wasn't just that he turned eleven, and it wasn't just that he got his first bow and got to practice shooting guns every day. It wasn't that Mister Hershel started treating him more like a real hand and trusting him with more responsibility. Those were all big deals, but they weren't the only big deals.

Just a week after his birthday, the day after school got out, he and his big brother moved. It was a house, a real house. Not a shack, not an apartment, it was a real house on a real street with other houses around. It was the smallest house on the whole street, a craftsman style with a small front yard, a little front porch and two front windows. But it was a house, their house. They had a real home.

There was a living room and one bedroom at the front, a kitchen and a bathroom , and in the back a second bedroom and a combination mud and laundry room.

Merle told him his room was the one in the back and he'd complained, "But I like that front one Merle it's got that window where I can look out on the street n all."

"Yeah I know kid an I'd prefer ta sleep in the back where it's more quiet but here's the deal, the back is more safe for ya. I feel better if you're back there."

"Shit Merle, don't ya think if he was comin' after me again he'd a done it by now?"

"Hell kid I don't know what the fuck that asshole might do. I just know I ain't takin' no chances. An watch your damn language."

He'd never tell a living soul, you could make book on that. No one would ever hear about how scared he was those first couple of nights. He'd never slept in a little room by himself. Merle had been in the same room with him for the past three years and even when he was at the shack and Merle was gone to juvie, there was always his mom or his drunken dad around.

It was just that it was so quiet and all. But yeah, he wasn't saying anything to anyone. He was a man and he had to act like one. He'd get used to it, real soon. He would.

The other big change caught him completely by surprise. He supposed he should have suspected it would happen sooner or later, shit Merle was 21 now and all. He guessed that was probably about the age these things do happen. It's just that he'd never given it much thought before. But it was real and just one more thing to make Daryl's life even tougher. Merle had himself a regular girlfriend.

She worked in the office over there at the pulp and paper mill in something called human resources. He had no idea what that meant, shit it sounded to him like they were building people over there. Anyway, Merle started bringing her around and she seemed real nice and all it was just that it was another new and strange thing. Really, how could some girl feel all romantical about Merle for gosh sake? Everyone knew he was ornery as an acre of snakes. That was the other strange thing though, he didn't seem to be one bit ornery around her.

Her name was Karen and she treated the young boy real nice and all, and together the three of them went out for burgers or pizza, and they went to the movies. They even went to the arcade once and she whooped Merle's ass on the pinball machine. Daryl started liking her more and more.

Then it happened. It was on a Saturday night and it was another one of those life changers for Daryl.

Merle always let him stay up until ten on the weekends, then he could listen to the radio or read or whatever in his bed until 10:30. Then it was lights out and he'd better not make any noise at all or Merle would come in there and tear him up.

Anyway, he was pooped that night. He and Merle had been working in the yard all day. It had been neglected for a long time before they moved in and there was plenty that needed done. When his head hit the pillow at ten, he was out. He woke up about 11:30 with a terrible dryness in his throat. He figured he breathed in too much dirt out there in the yard, he needed a drink of water.

He knew Karen was still there because he heard the TV on real low, if she was gone Merle would have hit the sack by then. He was just going to walk on in there and let Merle know he was only getting a drink of water and then he'd be right back in bed, that was all he meant to do.

The trouble was when he walked in the living room he not only froze in place, he was rendered speechless. There they were on the sofa kissing like they were getting paid to do it. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Karen's shirt was hanging wide open and Merle's hand was clear up her skirt. She shrieked when she saw Daryl, that's when he finally unfroze and hurried toward the kitchen.

It was also at that time Merle hollered, "The fuck ya doin' kid?"

And without even thinking, because you know if he would have given it a minute of thought he would have just hollered, "I'm real sorry," and hotfooted it right back to his bedroom. But instead he just blurted it right out, "What the fuck are _you_ doin' Merle?"

It got a little ugly for a minute after that. Merle was up off that sofa and in that kitchen grabbing him by the back of the hair and ushering him right back to his bedroom, where he wished to God he would have just stayed in the first damn place. "Jesus kid what the hell ya think you're doin' talkin' like that an what the fuck ya think you're doin' spyin' on me an Karen?"

He couldn't believe it was coming out of him but it was. He actually had his voice raised at his brother and he was snarling, "I wasn't spyin' on ya Merle an ya know it too. I's goin' after a drink a water. I didn't know I's gonna find ya with your hand up Karen's skirt like that. Believe me it ain't nuthin' I ever wanted ta see!"

You could have knocked him over with a feather right then because Merle started laughing, "Well shit kid it wasn't nuthin' I ever wanted ya ta see either an I'm damn sure Karen didn't."

Daryl hadn't seen the humor in that at all, he was still real shook. "I's just waitin' for her ta haul off an slug ya a good one. Ain't ya s'posed ta be married before ya do that kinda stuff?"

Merle quit laughing then and told him, "C'mon little brother, sit down here a minute an we're gonna have us a man ta man talk."

"Nah I don't want no talk. I know where babies come from an I know you was gettin' ready ta try an make one."

"Sit down gotdammit." Merle could see he had his work cut out for him.

They sat there on the edge of Daryl's bed and Merle cleared his throat, this was not a conversation he'd wanted to have but the gate was open and the horse was out and it had to be done. "You're right kid, folks oughta be married before they do that kinda stuff but ya know, folks don't always do like they should. The thing of it is, Karen an me well we like each other, care for each other a lot in a special kind a way. We like that kissin' and touchin' stuff."

"Yeah well you're makin' me wanna puke." He was kind of interested in hearing more about this stuff but he damn sure wasn't going to admit it.

"Oh yeah? Well try an swallow that back til we're done here. Anyway, we wasn't gonna make no baby tonight, we was just bein' lovin' with one another. An if we was gonna do that other stuff that ya think ya know so much about, well we woulda used precautions so there wasn't no baby."

"Well why the hell are ya even botherin' if there ain't gonna be no baby?"

"Well kid I got a news flash for ya, doin' that stuff is real fun. Someday, an that day ain't all that far off, you're gonna wanna do that stuff too an when ya do ya gotta use precaution, unless havin' a baby is what you're meanin' ta do."

He folded his arms across his chest and said, "I ain't never doin' any a that stuff. Never!"

"Yeah well kid we'll see about that. In the meantime, I'ma go back out there an see my girl. Poor thing, I'ma be on damage control. I think we both embarrassed her ta no end. Tomorrow, when it's just you an me here we're gonna talk some more about this shit an precautions an whatnot. An don't be sayin' fuck no more, you're too young for that shit."

He was hoping and praying that just maybe he'd get lucky and Merle would forget about it by the next day. But shit, wouldn't you just know, he didn't.

00

He was sure this all happened on account of him being thirsty, how could he possibly have known needing a drink of water on a Saturday night would damn near ruin his whole entire life? Well it did. He was sure that was the cause of this new hell he was living.

When Merle came to get him at the farm on Monday he asked to speak to Mister Hershel and the Missus in private. At that time Daryl had no idea on this earth what in the world they could be talking about. He found out on the way home.

"Whaddya mean I gotta start goin' there on Saturday night? That ain't right Merle an ya know it! Why ya doin' this ta me? Ya hate me that much?"

"I told ya kid, it so's me an Karen can have us a date night once a week, go out an do grownup things like maybe go dancin' an whatnot."

"Why ya always makin' me hang around with that little pain in my ass? I'll stay anywhere else, let me stay at the neighbors or by myself, I'm big enough ta stay by myself. Just don't make me stay with her, not her. You're just doin' this cuz ya wanna put your hand up Karen's skirt!" Ah that boy was on fire.

"Don't ya talk like that boy, I'll work ya over good. It ain't like it's torture over there or sumthin'. Boss Man an the Missus spoil your little ass rotten an ya know it. Besides, it's more time for ya ta spend with your pretty little girlfriend. You an me we'll both be havin' us a date night."

"I swear Merle if I's bigger I'd hurt ya right now. An I told ya nine million times dammit, I never said I think she's pretty an she damn sure ain't my girlfriend."

"Whatever kid, an ya better start watchin' your attitude right along with watchin' your language."

That very next Saturday night Merle and Karen dropped him off at 5:30, he'd been invited to come early and have supper with the Greenes. That was the good part, the Missus was a 100 times better cook than Merle. Although like Merle always told him, his cooking hadn't killed him yet.

Of course wouldn't you just know, it was like they did it just to torture him, they always sat him right there next to that soft little blond-haired girl. He could just swear she spent half the meal looking over at him and smiling. He hated that shit. Didn't she get it? He tried and tried teaching her life wasn't all good, in fact right now his life was downright miserable. Well except for the chicken and dumplings, they were delicious and he got to have two helpings. Well that and there was apple crisp for dessert. But other than that, yeah, pure misery.

Until after dinner. Who the heck knew Saturday night at the Greene farm was all about having fun? First they played Dominoes and that was a real good time, except it was teams and that darn little girl begged him to be her partner. She was always trying to spoil his fun but what could he say? What could he do? Her folks were right there and all so he had to be nice. Shit, he had no choice so he just said, "Yeah sure." And then she smiled that soft little smile and clapped her hands together. He just knew she did shit like that to aggravate him.

After they played a couple of times Mister Hershel said, "Okay, time to draw straws to see who picks out the movie for tonight." He got a little bit happier when the Western beat out Disney. He liked a good cowboy show and it appeared Mister Hershel did too.

While Mister Hershel picked out the movie from the cabinet and got it all set in the player, the Missus went in the kitchen and made a giant bowl of delicious buttery popcorn. There was apple juice too! It was all perfect, except for her.

Her Mama had sent her upstairs to put her pajamas on and wouldn't you just know, she came down in all that gross pink fuzzy stuff and sat down right next to him. And she always had to squish up so damn close he could hardly breath.

About halfway through that western he nearly passed out from the awfulness of what happened. It was the second worst thing ever, first was walking in on Merle and Karen. Anyway, damn if she didn't fall sound asleep and her little blond head landed right there on his shoulder. He almost died from the miserableness of it. He would have taken his hand and knocked her little soft head right off him but you know, her Mama and Daddy were right there and all so he couldn't. He had to just be brave, damn she was nothing but a big pain in his ass, and his shoulder too!

He was sound asleep on the sofa, covered with a nice warm quilt the Missus had made herself, when Merle quietly slipped in to get him. His brother was whispering, "C'mon now little brother, time ta get on home ta your own bed. Be real quiet now, don't be wakin' these good folks."

Karen was still in the pick up so he crawled in the back seat, and he was awake now so Merle just had to try and get him riled up, "So ya had a pretty miserable evenin' huh? Barely survived did ya?"

Before he could get his own snarky remark out Karen scolded his brother, "Now Merle don't be teasing Daryl that way, he's such a good boy he doesn't deserve it."

And miracle of miracles Merle didn't get pissed off at her or anything. He just took her hand and brought it right up to his lips and kissed it, which was pretty gross, but then he said, "Sorry Sweetie, sorry little brother." It was a damn good thing he was sitting down or he would have fallen down in a dead faint.

So that was the new routine, every Friday night he went out with Merle and Karen and they had burgers or pizza, something casual like that. Maybe they went to a movie or maybe they rented one. Sometimes they went to the arcade and sometimes the bowling alley. It was alright, he was liking Karen more and more, she was always real nice and everything and he was really looking forward to the day when she finally slugged Merle for being the way he was and all. That was going to be the best day ever.

Saturday nights he went to the farm while Merle and Karen went out and did grownup things. And even though he'd made up his mind to never, ever, never in a million years ever tell Merle the truth, he mostly had a real good time. It would have been perfect really, if it wasn't for her and her feeling some kind of uncontrollable urge to be a damn pain in his ass.

* * *

Him and Merle had been going to the Greene's for Thanksgiving dinner ever since Merle first went to work on the farm. This year they'd included Karen in the invitation too. Merle felt the need to have a little private talk with Mister Hershel and the Missus. Daryl dreaded what this one was going to be about. What fresh hell was he in for now? No one ever would tell him until he was well into his twenties, then Merle would give him the whole scoop, over a beer.

The three grownups went in Mister Hershel's office and he and Beth got to watch a cartoon, which always had good and bad elements. The good part being it was cartoons. The bad part of course being that she was all squished up next to him there on the sofa. He tried moving to the floor and leaning his back against the sofa. That didn't do a bit of good, she slid right off the thing, got there next to him and squished right up, way too close. She was like gum on his shoe, there was no getting rid of her.

Meanwhile in the office Merle was real, real serious, twisting his cap in his hands when he told them, "I just feel bad. You folks ain't been nuthin' but good ta me an little brother. If it wasn't for you I'da probably wound up back in jail by now an Daryl would be in a foster home, or worse. Ya gotta be about half sick a havin' him around all the time an now we got one more mouth. It's too much ta put on you folks."

The Missus actually chuckled as she lay a hand on his arm. "Oh Merle you have no idea how much easier my life is with Daryl here. Of course, he is a very good worker and helps me so much but it's not just his hard work. Before he was here all the time Beth drove me about half crazy. She'd follow me around constantly, she was just stuck to me like glue wanting someone to play with and she'd be talking nonstop, telling me she was bored and there was nothing fun to do. Poor Daryl, now she has him to drive crazy and I have my sanity back."

Merle was caught my surprise, he couldn't believe the Missus just said that, but when he looked at Mr. Greene he was just nodding and smiling. That got Merle laughing, but he tried to keep it cool, "Well alright, if you're sure. I'd just never wanna think me or Daryl, or even Karen was a burden to ya."

"Don't you even think such a thing, I'm looking forward to getting to know your girl better. It seems to be getting serious and I can tell Daryl likes her, mostly because he doesn't ever complain about her."

Thanksgiving came and it was a chilly one, a frost was in the air. The house was busy and happy and all those women were in the kitchen helping to prepare a big meal, the Missus, Maggie and Karen. Mr. Greene and Merle were in the living room watching football and discussing the virtues of college ball versus professional ball.

No one even noticed when Daryl and Beth pulled on their boots and coats and slipped out the door.

They were off to do something they weren't supposed to be doing at all. They sneaked in the turkey pen and they got to chasing the birds around. Those birds were big and ornery and could get downright mean. That's just what happened.

The biggest baddest tom turkey of them all decided to zero in on Beth. He took an angry peck at her boot and it scared her. While trying to avoid that beak she backed into the big tub full of the birds' drinking water. Now the ground was wet, muddy and slippery, and the big tom came after her again. She screeched, hesitated, turned to run and slipped in the mud, screaming as she fell and hurt her ankle.

Daryl didn't know what the hell was going on except that damn turkey was pissed, she'd fallen down and that bird was determined to get her. He ran as quick as he could and used his shoulder to knock the turkey back while he grabbed her under the arms, hurrying to pull her and himself out of the pen.

"Damn girl you're a muddy mess. What the hell happened?" and dammit it, those other kind of tears that he also hated worse than any other kind of tears started. These were the kind that produced a lot of noise coming from her. She had her eyes squinted shut and the tears were falling, she was making those bawling noises and he thought he might just lose his mind right there and then.

"Shhh, stop Beth, please, ya know that cryin' makes me crazy. Tell me what the hell happened, are ya hurt?" She nodded her head and pointed to her ankle.

"Please, I'll help ya, I'll get ya back ta the house, but please, please stop that damn cryin'. Ya know I can't take it when ya get like this. Please Beth." And it was then that some strange power must have gotten a hold of him, it was making him do things he didn't want to be doing, ever. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He was just sure he'd never meant to do that.

She looked so pitiful when she nodded and choked out a barely there, "Okay Daryl." He thought it made his heart hurt to see her so sad and he wasn't one bit happy about that either.

He stood up and then he bent his knees a little, scrunched down a little bit more and told her, "C'mon, hop on."

"A piggyback ride? Serious Daryl, you'll give me a piggyback ride?"

"It must be serious, this is the only time I ever give anyone a piggyback in my whole miserable life, now jump up."

She did and he turned his face toward her, "Damn, for a soft little thing you're heavier than I thought you was gonna be."

He was hanging on tight to her legs, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck and when they were almost to the house she leaned forward and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "What the hell ya doin' now girl? Don't be doin' that stuff. Ya ain't s'posed to."

"Okay Daryl." He felt a little smile on his lips and that really pissed him off. He didn't want to like what she'd done, not at all, and he didn't, very much.

He made it to the front door but he couldn't open it, not and hold her in place. He quickly told her, "Listen ta me, don't ya say nuthin' an I mean it. Ya let me do the talkin', ya hear?"

"Yes, okay." And he kicked his boot against the door. It was her Daddy that opened it, Merle was right behind him.

"What in the world happened here? Bethie are you alright honey?" Mister Hershel had the little girl in his arms now and he was covered in mud too.

"Daryl saved me again."

Shit, she wasn't supposed to say anything, he told her that, why couldn't she just listen? He started talking fast, "It was all my fault sir don't get mad at Beth. It was all my idea. Merle can tan me, it's okay cuz it's my fault, don't punish her, not her, she didn't do nuthin' wrong. It was all me, it was my doin'."

"Calm down Daryl, take a deep breath and tell me what exactly happened." By this point everyone was on the porch. Mister Hershel, the Missus, Merle, Maggie and Karen. He figured he was lucking out a little. Merle wouldn't kill him in front of all those other folks.

"Well everyone was all busy in the house an such an I said ta Beth, 'c'mon let's go on outside an have us some fun before dinner.' I told her we should go in the pen with the turkeys an chase 'em around, it'd be real fun. I knew we wasn't s'posed ta, I knew it was a rule. An she didn't want to but I made her, I told her she had to. An so we went in there an it was fun at first but then that big ol tom he kinda went nuts or sumthin' an he was tryin' ta kill her. The water got knocked over, that was probably my fault too, an then Beth fell in that slippery mud an got hurt. I got her outta there and give her a piggyback an here we are. I'm ready ta be punished. It's all my fault an I deserve ta be worked over real good, but not her."

Merle was just about to make a grab for him, oh he wouldn't have worked him over, he never had, but he planned to verbally work him over. But Mr. Greene looked at him and shook his head a little, and then he and the Missus they looked at each other and nodded, and that's when Mister Hershel looked at that little blond-haired girl in his arms and told her, "Okay now Miss, you tell us what really happened."

She looked at Daryl and he tried again, "It was me."

Mister Hershel got stern, "You had your turn son. Beth?"

"Daryl said we shouldn't. He said turkeys are mean and I had no business going in there and aggravating them, that I could get hurt. And he said it was wrong to go against you and then he said that if we got caught you and Mister Merle were both gonna tan him. But I said I was going in anyway even if I had to go by myself. That's what I did and then he said a naughty word and he came in after me. That big turkey was chasing me and trying to bite me and I accidentally knocked over the water, and then I slipped and hurt myself and he dragged me out of there before the turkey could get me. That's the truth Daddy, Daryl just doesn't want me to get in trouble and start crying again. It's cuz I drive him crazy when I cry."

All the adults did a real good job of not laughing, except Maggie, Maggie had to hurry in the house to check on dinner.

Daryl was giving her a real fierce looking stare now but Mister Hershel told him, "Son you can't always take the blame for Beth. I know you feel responsible but you only have so much you can do. Thank you for getting her away from that tom and for getting her back here. Go around by the kitchen door and we'll see about getting you cleaned up. Beth, you'll get those boots off and I'll check your ankle. Then you'll get upstairs and get cleaned up. And speaking of turkeys, I want my Thanksgiving turkey leg sooner rather than later."

It was after their delicious Thanksgiving dinner, everyone was helping to clear away the dishes and clean up, and again no one was paying attention to those two kids, that's when he leaned real close to her and told her, "Why the hell can't ya ever just do like I say? Why ya always gotta think ya know better'n me? Why ya gotta be such a big damn pain in my ass?"

She just smiled that soft little smile at him, and then she patted him on the hand and in her soft little voice she said, "It's okay Daryl."

That really perturbed him to no end, "And don't be kissin' on me no more neither, don't ya know we ain't old enough for that shit yet?"

00

 **A/N Daryl has had all kinds of interesting things happen to him this chapter, hasn't he? Thank you so much for reading along, please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs, bethylmethbrick and gneebee, please have a look. Again I thank Lotus11 for the prompt, and I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Gosh you guys, thanks so much! A lot happened in the lives of little Bethyl last chapter and a lot more is about to happen! Thank you again to Lotus11 for the prompt.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

00

It was Merle's twenty-second birthday which was apparently some kind of big deal to Karen. She was over at their house cooking like Merle was something special, making all his favorites. There was chicken frying in the big cast iron pan, potatoes she planned to mash, she said she was making country gravy, and she'd even baked a cake, chocolate. Daryl was liking her more and more. Even though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she was so damn crazy about Merle, but then it seemed his brother had gone damn crazy over her too. Go figure.

His birthday present to his brother was real simple, he was taking over all dishwashing duties for two weeks. He thought that was pretty damn generous of him. He wouldn't have been doing anything of the kind if he didn't have a mind to ask Merle for help with a certain gift for himself when his own birthday came. He'd be twelve in just three weeks.

He knew Karen must have a screw loose when he saw what she gave his brother for a present. A real, real nice leather jacket was what it was. Daryl knew that damn thing cost an arm and two legs, he'd been with Merle at the motorcycle shop when his brother spotted it.

The worst part was when Merle opened it. His brother was downright flabbergasted and all manner of happy about his new jacket and he pulled Karen right into his lap and gave her a great big wet kiss. Which didn't surprise Daryl too much, his brother could be real gross. What surprised him was Karen acted like she liked it or something and kissed him right back. Double disgusting was what they were. Sheesh

Yep he was sure of it, poor Karen had lost all her marbles. But her fried chicken was real, real good. Not as good as the Missus' of course, no one's could ever be that good. But yeah, it was tasty.

He did his dish duty for two weeks without making one single complaint, which for Daryl was a landmark achievement. Then the Sunday before his twelfth birthday he and Merle were sitting at the kitchen table having a big Sunday breakfast, eggs, grits and sausage. Merle hadn't done too bad a job, it was damn delicious.

Daryl took a deep breath and prepared to have his request denied, "Hey Merle ya know it's my birthday next week, don't ya?"

"Yeah I do kid. I remember the day you was born. Damn ya was a cranky little thing, kinda like ya still are but back then there was a lot more cryin' that went with it. I's always havin' ta wrap ya up an carry ya away from the house, keep ya away from that drunken bastard. God knows what that sumbitch woulda done with you makin' all that noise."

"Ya really done that?"

"Well hell yeah I done that, ya was a lot littler and cuter back then."

Daryl was kind of moved, maybe his brother wasn't all bad, but he just had to throw that in there about being cranky. Shit he wasn't cranky at all, he was what you call realistic. But he wasn't going to get snotty now, he had stuff to ask for. "Well I been wantin' sumthin' real bad an I woulda had the money, I done real good with wages last summer. But by the time I bought shotgun shells, everythin' ta make my arrows an school clothes I spent a lot. Now I'm short."

"What's this fabulous thing you're thinkin' ya can't live without?"

He took another deep breath, he was sure he was about to get shot down. But shit if you don't ask the answer is always no, right? "A crossbow."

Merle kind of chuckled, "Shit kid what is it with you an weapons? Ya plannin' ta start a war around here?"

"No I just want one real bad Merle. I been wantin' one for a long time. I seen a huntin' show where a guy had a crossbow an it was so cool. You an me could go huntin' an I could bag us a deer, I just know I could. If ya want I'll pay ya back after I work more this summer. Or I'll do all your chores all summer, how bout that? Whatever, I just want the damn thing real bad is all."

Daryl almost fell out of his chair, he expected a whole lot of teasing and bullshit and then that "no." Merle fooled him when he just said, "Yeah okay. You get after cleanin' this kitchen now an that includes the sweepin' an the moppin'. I'ma go out an cut the grass an rake. By the time we get ourselves cleaned up from all that the sportin' goods will be open. An watch your damn language kid."

He didn't think he'd ever scrubbed those dishes any harder or mopped that floor quite as shiny. The whole time he was just praying to God above that Merle didn't change his mind. Merle didn't. Not only did his brother help him pay for the crossbow but he bought him some extras, everything from shooting gloves and a cap to those special shorter arrows called bolts.

Daryl never did put two and two together, well at least not until years later. There was a reason Merle was being so nice, he had news of his own to share and he was hoping it would be well-received by little brother.

It was later that day when Merle told him, "We need ta have us a talk little brother."

"Shit Merle what'd I do now? I thought I done everythin' just like ya said."

"Ya ain't in trouble but ya will be if ya don't watch your damn language. Especially now."

Daryl's antenna went up, "Why especially now? What's different?"

"Well it ain't different yet but it's gonna be. Ya know me an Karen been seeing each other for more'n a year now. Well I asked her ta marry me an she said she would. We plan ta make it happen pretty soon an then she'll be movin' in here."

Daryl felt his face drop, "So where are ya sendin' me ta live? Back ta our old man?"

"I swear ta God Daryl sometimes I just sit here an I wonder what in the hell goes through your mind. Ain't I been takin' care of ya, providin' for ya for the past four years? Ain't ya been fed, got a roof, got your own damn bed in your own damn room? What about any a that makes ya think I'ma throw ya out now?"

He just rolled his shoulders in a kind of shrug while he answered, "You an Karen are gonna be wantin' ta have your own kids. Make them babies you been just dyin' ta make with her. Ya ain't gonna want me around, I'd just be in the way."

"Kid, ya baffle me. We're family an Karen's gonna be our family too. That room back there, that's your room kid an ain't no one takin' it away. Besides, me an Karen ain't gonna have no babies right away. We got plans ta both keep workin' an puttin' back all we can. We're gonna get a bigger house just as soon as we got enough saved, then we'll maybe think about havin' some babies."

He stood then, taking hold of Daryl's upper arms. His grip was firm but not mean. He looked in his little brother's eyes and told him, "I been tryin' ta do right by ya kid, an I want ya ta be happy in this life. I want me ta be happy too. Karen makes me happy. Just cuz she does, just cuz I love her, that don't mean I ain't gonna still love an care for you."

"So if you an Karen are both still workin' does that mean I'm still gonna be goin' ta Greenes' everyday? I still gotta spend my days with that damn pain in my ass?"

Merle stood back then and smiled, "Yeah, sorry for the torture of it kid, ya still gotta spend your days with your pretty little girlfriend. Now get your ass in that room a yours an get it cleaned up. An watch your damn language."

Daryl stormed off to his bedroom throwing a look back over his shoulder and calling, "I ain't ever said she's pretty an she damn sure ain't my girlfriend."

00

Mister Hershel set him up real good. The first thing they did was go to the library to get a couple of books about crossbows. It would have been really great, just perfect, except that soft little blond-haired girl asked her Daddy, in that soft little voice of hers, that voice alone was enough to drive any man insane, "Can I come too Daddy?"

And of course her Daddy being the nicest man on this or any other planet said, "Well sure you can ladybug." Sheesh Daryl could swear there was some kind of hex on him, one that caused his life to get all miserable even in the best of times.

It wasn't quite as bad as he thought it was going to be at the library. Him and Mister Hershel did their thing and Beth went over to the story section and picked herself out a book. Who knew what it was about? Probably pink princesses and mermaids and shit like that.

From there they went to the video rental store. He hadn't expected this part. Mister Hershel let him rent two instructional videos about crossbows. Yeah Mister Hershel had a membership card and everything, just like Merle.

Then the biggest surprise of all happened, her Daddy took them over to the ice cream parlor. Daryl had only ever been there twice in his whole damn life, both times it was only because Merle took Karen and he was with them.

He had him a big old delicious chocolate milkshake, Mister Hershel had a real refreshing looking root beer float, and wouldn't you just know it? Of course it had to be, Beth got a strawberry milkshake. He was just sure of it, she only got it because it was pink. Then Mister Hershel got all serious like and told them, "Don't go telling Mama we stopped here, she'll skin me alive for filling you two up on ice cream."

Daryl nodded back real serious, he was a literal kind of a guy and he took Mister Hershel's word as truth. He sure didn't want any part of anything that sounded like trouble with the Missus. But that soft little blond girl just giggled like it was all funny or something. He remembered then, they were different. They didn't hurt each other.

They got home just in time to sit down to a delicious lunch. Being a growing boy and all Daryl managed to eat his in spite of the chocolate milkshake, Beth barely had two bites and Mister Hershel kind of moved his around on his plate. The Missus looked at each of them, then squinted her eyes at Mr. Greene and said, "You sneaky thing, you all went to the ice cream parlor, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Annette, it's just that we studied so hard at the library and it's so warm out, we needed a refreshment."

She looked at them all again, real serious-like and said, "Don't you EVER let me catch you going there again without me!" And to Daryl's surprise everyone laughed, so he did too. Yeah, they were different.

After lunch he and Mister Hershel went out by the barn and he told Daryl. "This year I think you should try your own hand at building a target. I've got everything you need and if you have trouble figuring something out you just ask. Let's see how you do on your own, want to?"

"Heck yeah I do, thanks Mister Hershel. I'ma try real hard an do a good job."

"I know you will son."

It would have all been so great, so perfect, he was being trusted to use Mister Hershel's tools and do a project all on his own. Yep, it would have been perfect. Except for that soft little girl. Wouldn't you just know it? She started clapping her hands together and then she said, "Oh goodie!" Eww

It took him two days to build it and then he painted the target on it. He felt pretty damn proud, he'd done it and he thought it was real good. Mister Hershel even said so, and when Merle came by that night he told him to hop out of the truck and come see what his little brother had done. Daryl almost dropped into a dead faint when Merle said, "Wow kid, ya done great. Ya couldn't buy one that nice, no way. That's a real fine job little brother."

And then Daryl looked over and saw her, that soft little girl with her soft blond hair and she was smiling that soft little smile at him and it was all big and proud looking. Damn, why did she do that shit to him? But he had to be nice, her Daddy and Merle were standing right there and all, so he smiled back. What else could he do?

00

It was July and time for the big wedding that really wasn't big at all. Well it was a big occasion he supposed but not too many people were coming and that was good. Daryl hadn't known it and it made him feel sad for Karen, she didn't have any people. As big a nuisance as Merle could be at least Daryl felt like he had someone, kin who would stick up for him.

So it was the just the Greenes and Merle's buddy from work and the buddy's girlfriend, who also happened to be Karen's best friend, and Daryl.

They got married right there at their little house on a Friday evening. Mister Hershel had talked to his preacher man and he agreed to come over and do the job. Merle got all slicked up and he made Daryl get all spiffed up too, he had a new shirt and even a tie. He could hardly wait until it was time to yank that damn thing off. But he didn't gripe too much, only because Merle told him it would mean a lot to Karen for him to wear it. That's the only reason he was agreeable. He liked Karen, she kept Merle distracted and out of his hair.

They had the thing out there in the backyard and Daryl stood next to his brother, feeling all kinds of uncomfortable like everyone was watching him. Karen's friend stood on the other side of the preacher man where he was told Karen would go too.

Mister Hershel escorted Karen out to the yard and she looked real nice. She had on a white dress but it wasn't big and poofy like he thought wedding dresses were supposed to be. It was just simple looking but kind of silky and it only hung down to her knees. She had some little flowers in her hair and she was carrying a little bouquet of flowers. Merle had one of those same kind of flowers stuck there on the lapel of his jacket. Daryl was sure that would never happen again, shit he couldn't believe it was happening now.

And he saw the way his brother looked at Karen and it was just plain weird was all it was, he had some kind of lovesick puppy dog eyes. Sheesh, it was like they hadn't already seen each other like ten billion times. But the weirdest thing was Karen looked at Merle just the same way. Yep, weird was all they were, weird for each other.

He nearly fainted when after they were pronounced husband and wife and Merle gave poor Karen a big slobbery kiss, which mysteriously she seemed happy about. It was just after that she put her hands on Daryl's cheeks, bent down and gave him a kiss right on top of his head. Then she whispered, "I'm very proud to be your sister Daryl." It was strange, and it gave him feelings, and he didn't know what to do with those feelings and he damn sure didn't know what he was supposed to say. So he just smiled at her and then his brother patted him on the back and said, "We're family kid and you're a big part of that family. Don't forget it." He sure did wish everyone would quit making him feel so many things. He couldn't take much more.

They all sat at one big table there on the back porch. Merle's buddy had brought it over the night before. The Missus and Maggie came earlier that afternoon and they put a big lace tablecloth on it and a big vase of flowers and they set it up with real pretty dishes they brought from home. The Missus told him they had been her Mama's dishes and that's when Daryl knew for sure, everyone must think this was a pretty good thing, Merle and Karen getting married, and just maybe he did too.

And then there was her, that soft little girl. He'd never seen her looking like she looked that night. He wanted to quit looking at her but it was hard to. It wasn't because she looked pretty or something, that wasn't it at all. It was just that she looked so different was all it was. She was all dressed up in a dress that was pink, but it wasn't disgusting or anything, it was kind of nice. The Missus must have picked it for her. It had tiny flowers on it and little puffed out sleeves that her skinny little arms were hanging out of, and she had a little necklace and a little bracelet that looked like tiny pearls.

Even her shoes and socks were fancy. Her socks were white and they had a lace trim, and her shoes had a strap that went across the top of her foot, and they were the shiniest white leather he'd ever seen.

It was her hair though. That was what was really different. He was trying real hard to hate it but it wasn't working out very well for him. It wasn't like she usually wore it. It wasn't in a ponytail or pigtails or a braid, it was hanging down in curls. It also had some tiny flowers in it. It looked so soft and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it.

God only knows what kind of demon had possessed him now but he did something that if he was in his right mind he never would have done in a million trillion years. When no one was looking he reached his hand up real fast and took a quick feel of it. Yep, it was real soft alright. She looked at him when he touched it and he told her, "There was a bug in it." What else could he say?

"Oh no! Did you get it Daryl?"

"Yeah I think so, lemme check." And he got to touch it again, but only because he was covering up, not because he wanted to.

Wouldn't ya know it? It was just like always, they sat her next to him at the table. She just kept smiling over at him and it was making him crazy. If all those people hadn't been around he would have just told her to knock that shit off and eat her damn dinner. But he couldn't do that, everyone would hear and Merle would kill him right there, even with all those people around.

Then she did something that came close to killing him anyway. She reached her hand out and set it on his arm while she smiled her biggest and softest smile. She said to him, right there in front of God and everyone, "You look nice tonight Daryl."

He wanted to slit his own throat right there, right after he told her to shut up and never say anything like that to him ever again! NEVER! But Merle was smiling and her folks were smiling and what the hell could he do? He was trapped like a rat. That was the only reason on God's green earth he looked back at her and smiled, "You look real nice too Beth." Yikes!

The delicious cake that the Missus had made was the only thing that helped him to get over the sheer awfulness of what had transpired.

It was time and Karen was going to toss her bouquet. The Missus had explained to him it was a tradition for the bride to toss her bouquet over her shoulder. Then all the single ladies had to try and catch it and if one did then it would mean she'd be the next to get married.

Well there were only three single ladies, Karen's friend, Maggie and Beth. Karen tossed that bouquet and he could see Beth wanted to catch it and why she did he had no idea, shit she was too young to worry about such things. But when she didn't catch it, when Karen's friend caught it instead he just knew. She'd get teary. He sure didn't want to have to put up with that.

He hurried over near her trying not to look conspicuous and he told her, "Don't start your cryin' Beth please, ya know it makes me crazy. Besides she's real old, like 25 or sumthin', she needs ta get married."

Thank God all she did was sniffle once and nod her head toward him, "Okay Daryl. It's just that I wanted to have those flowers real bad. They're so pretty."

"Yeah I know an I'm sorry Beth." Really he didn't get it at all but he wasn't telling her that, wasn't risking having her cry. He might go insane.

Merle and Karen were going away right after that. They weren't going to be home until supper time on Sunday. For the first time ever Daryl was going to be spending the whole weekend at the farm. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He was always happy to be with the Missus, she treated him so nice. And he liked Mister Hershel just a whole lot and heck Maggie was hardly ever around it seemed. It was that soft little blond-haired girl, he wasn't one bit happy about the idea of spending the whole damn weekend with her, her bugging the shit right out of him the entire time. But there was no getting out of this and he knew it. He was just going to have to be brave and try to survive.

He was staying in a bedroom that used to be her brothers' room. He didn't know what had happened exactly. He didn't know the whole story or anything, only what Beth told him once. She'd had an older brother named Shawn but he got real sick and he passed away. It hurt Daryl to think of how sad the Missus and Mister Hershel must have been. He knew about that kind of sadness, he had it real bad when his Mama died.

Anyway, he was sure the room hadn't changed at all since the brother was alive. There were lots of pictures of mini bikes and dirt bikes, pictures that had been cut out of magazines. They were stuck on a bulletin board above a desk. And there were trophies on the desk for wrestling and such and there was a picture of him. He looked an awful lot like the Missus and for some reason that made Daryl feel more sad.

The next morning they had a real nice breakfast and then it was time to go to work. Daryl didn't mind that at all, his work was different now so he'd be helping Mister Hershel while Beth tended to the chickens and the garden. It was perfect. She wasn't hanging around bugging him every second.

The only problem was just that he worried a little bit was all. He hoped to hell she remembered to be careful around those damn turkeys. He didn't want her getting hurt and he wouldn't be there to save her. And he hoped to God above there weren't too many bees in the garden. If she got stung he wasn't going to be there to pull the stinger out for her and make her quit crying. He wished he didn't always have to be worrying about her so much.

After a real nice lunch Mister Hershel told them they could have the rest of the afternoon off. Daryl was real excited. Merle had taught him a lot about tracking but now he was even more interested in learning everything there was to know about it.

In one of those western movies he watched with Mister Hershel the cowboys had an Indian scout. Why that guy could find anything, animals, people, water, probably even a needle in a haystack. Daryl wanted to be like that. That good.

Mister Hershel had taken him to the library again and he got two books about it. He'd read them cover to cover. He was going to venture out and see if he could find a rabbit warren without Merle's help.

The Missus was just handing him some water to take when wouldn't you know it, that soft little girl had to spoil everything in this life. She just couldn't stand it if she wasn't. She asked him in that soft little voice of hers, "Can I come with you Daryl? I want to learn it too."

He was stuck again, the Missus was standing there all sweet and he never wanted to upset her, so he had to do it, he had to say, "Yeah sure if ya want." What the hell else could he do? Sheesh

She clapped her little hands together, probably because she could just tell how crazy that made him, and her Mama got her some water too.

They were out there in the trees tracking, he was sure he was onto something and they were going to find those damn rabbits. That's when he saw them. What the hell was going on with him? He really did need an exorcist, that must be it. Dammit, maybe Merle could hire him one.

What it was, was it was a little patch of wildflowers. They didn't look like the flowers in the bouquet but shit, they were flowers, right? So he grabbed hold of a handful and gave them to her saying, "Here, see? These are better than those ones last night. They're more fresh."

Good Lord above her smile was gigantic! "Oh Daryl they're the most beautiful flowers in the world, thank you so much. I love them." Well he thought she got a little carried away with all that, they were just wildflowers was all, but for some damn reason he didn't understand in the least little bit, he smiled too.

The day got as close to perfect as it could get when he led them right to that warren. He was so excited he forgot to be cranky. "Damn Beth, I done it all by myself! I found them rabbits!"

"You're really good at this Daryl. Maybe you can look for something else tomorrow."

It was official, he'd lost his mind for sure, that was the only explanation there could possibly be because what he said was, "Yeah and maybe you can try too, I'll help ya." Shit, yep, an exorcist. That had to be the answer.

They were about halfway back to the house when out of the blue she just stopped, which of course caused him to stop. She looked at him and said, just like it was some kind of no big deal every day kind of thing, "Daryl you should hold my hand."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends and friends hold hands when they're walking."

He looked at her a minute, not sure what the hell to do or say. Finally he answered, "Well okay but I ain't gonna be doin' it all the time. It's just gonna be once in a while. That's it Beth an I mean it!"

He sighed heavily and took her hand and she smiled at him.

He squinted his eyes at her and said, "Ya know ya ain't nothing but big damn pain in my ass."

"I know Daryl, I'm sorry."

"No ya ain't."

"You're right. But I am sorry about not being sorry."

He sighed again and they just kept on walking, hand in hand.

00

 **A/N Well, lots and lots going on with Daryl and Beth and in Daryl's life. We learned something about Beth's brother, and just maybe that's a bit of the reason the Greenes enjoy having Daryl in their lives. But I also think he's real hard not to love all on his own. Who wouldn't want that cranky little man in their life? Thanks so much for reading along and please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick please check it out. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you, thank you :) We had a busy chapter last week and there's a lot going on this week too. Daryl's adjusting to a new life with Merle and Karen, he's getting older, and maybe, just maybe things are changing a little between him and Beth.**

 **There's also a big surprise in store for our favorite cranky kid, who becomes a cranky teenager this chapter.**

 **00**

Even Daryl couldn't deny it, it was real nice having Karen around. That's because she was real nice. And things were different, the house was different. It was definitely feeling like a real home around there.

They had her furniture in the living room now and it was real nice too. Well except for the pillows all over the damn place. Merle told him gals like to have big useless pillows on the sofa and big useless pillows on the chairs. It was part of the deal and the two of them just had to learn to live with it. He supposed that was true because the Missus she was like that too.

And they had a big throw rug on the living room floor now. He liked that a lot, it was his favorite of the new things. It was kind of soft and a little bit furry and he liked to lay on his stomach right there on it when he watched TV. It was good for another reason too. Laying there his back was turned to Merle and Karen so he didn't have to be seeing his brother. Merle just couldn't seem to keep himself from smiling at Karen all the damn time and then he'd just lean right into her face and give her a kiss. Merle was getting more and more disgusting all the time.

Daryl couldn't figure out how the hell it happened. Merle had always been such a big rough and tough sumbitch. Shit, his brother could be downright scary just walking around humming a tune. But now, well now he was all kinds of lovey dovey all the damn time. At least he was with Karen. But Daryl supposed there was something good about that too. Merle was also mostly happy all the time these days. Maybe Karen's niceness was rubbing off on him.

Karen had her own car and so she came home from work and got supper started while Merle came for him at the Greene's. She was a pretty darn good cook too, much better than Merle and she knew how to cook a lot more things than what Merle always made. The only bad thing was the vegetables. For some mysterious reason she seemed to think they ought to eat vegetables every damn day. Bleech

And Karen, she told him she liked to set a nice table. She said she liked it to look appealing. He didn't want to hurt her feelings on account of her being real nice and all, so he didn't tell her he thought all a table needed to make it look appealing was good food.

Anyway, she set the table all fancy with placemats and napkins and dishes that matched, and they all sat down together every night and had their supper, just like at the Greene's. There was something else though and it caught Daryl off guard right at first. What it was, was how she'd just start talking to him. She acted interested in him, asking him questions about school and whatnot. At first he thought maybe she was just being nosy, but then he started to think maybe she really did give a shit about him. Everything was so different now, but he supposed he didn't mind, it just took getting used to was all.

Merle explained to him that he and Karen had talked about how things were going to be before they even got married. They agreed that if they were both going to keep working then everyone ought to pitch in around the house, split up the chores and whatnot. He never had seen his brother be so damned agreeable with anyone like he was with Karen. Weird was what it was.

So anyway, every night after supper him and Merle did the dishes together and Daryl didn't mind, like Merle said, they were all sharing the work and that was a good thing, a fair thing.

Friday nights they all still went out and had pizza or burgers together and Saturday nights he still went to the Greene's. That was mostly fine with him. There was always fun stuff they did like play dominoes or rummy. As far as that pain in his ass went, well he'd finally just made up his mind he had to accept the hand he'd been dealt. He just kind of gave up thinking he could fight it, he had to learn to live with it. That soft little blond girl was always going to want him to be her game partner. There was just no way out of it that he could see. The good part was it kept her from sticking out that bottom lip and getting that pitiful look or worse yet, crying. And it seemed to make Mister Hershel and the Missus happy too. It must because they'd just smile.

There was some compensations that made it almost tolerable for him to be in such a rough position, like popcorn. The Missus made the most delicious and the most buttery popcorn in the whole entire world. It also helped a lot to sooth the pain and disappointment when him and Mister Hershel lost at straws and Beth got to pick the movie. That little mermaid was a lot easier to put up with when there was popcorn and apple juice.

It was just that she always had to be squished up so close to him and all, and she'd get so excited at certain parts like it was the best damn movie ever made. Really? It wasn't even half the movie True Grit was. That mermaid couldn't hold a candle to John Wayne. Now that guy, him and Mister Hershel agreed, he was something else.

By far the very worst part about those damn Disney movies was the way she'd sing along to all the songs they had in them. That was the most annoying thing on this earth. Why if her Mama and Daddy weren't right there he would have told her to shut the hell up. But yeah he couldn't very well do that, now could he?

The worst most terrible song of all was that "Kiss the Girl" song. As if singing the damn thing wasn't bad enough, when she finished with that particular form of torture she'd look right at him with those soft eyes, and her soft smile and in her soft little voice she'd ask, "Don't you just _LOVE_ that song Daryl?" Ugh.

Well he wasn't going to say any such thing, he didn't love one damn thing about it, nothing. But she got her feelings hurt so easy and stuff and he couldn't risk making her cry right there in front of her folks and all, so he'd just answer, "Yeah it was swell."

The sad truth was Mister Hershel and the Missus seemed to enjoy her singing. They acted like it was the best damn thing since ice cream. They were probably just being nice to her on account of they were real nice folks and all.

So what else could he do? He'd just smile like her folks did and then she'd get that big soft smile and he supposed that at least that was better than listening to her damn crying. Shit anything was better than that.

00

Sure he and Beth had their chores and Daryl was working more with the men, and in the fall they had their schoolwork. But he still managed to spend a lot of time that summer and fall practicing with his crossbow, just as much time as he could.

He got to thinking that maybe it wouldn't seem fair to her and all, what if she started to think about it and got all sad about the unfairness of it? Sheesh, then she'd probably stick that lip out and it would start doing that weird little shaking thing, and then she'd start crying and God knows, he didn't want to have to deal with that.

So he decided to put a stop to that shit before it ever got started. Yep, even though it went against his nature he said to her, "Since I'ma be concentratin' on this crossbow would ya wanna use my recurve Beth?"

He wasn't prepared for what came next. Not even one little bit. Her big soft blue eyes got even bigger and softer and even maybe a little twinkly, and that's not to mention that smile. Shit that big smile she had could light up the damn sky she was so happy, "Really Daryl, really?! Yes I would! Please!" And what she did then was even worse than the hand clapping she usually did. She grabbed ahold of his forearm and started to jump up and down saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Shit, he just couldn't win! It didn't matter if he was mean to her or nice to her, she seemed bound and determined to drive him insane.

"Geez Beth, calm down. It's just target practice."

That didn't dampen her excitement even a little bit. "I know but Daryl it's your bow, a real bow. I know how much you love it and now you're going to let me use it." He didn't know what the hell to say to that so he didn't say anything. He just chewed at the side of his thumb a little and shrugged his shoulders.

Then suddenly, and seemingly of their own free will, words came out of his mouth and he almost died from what they were. It was like he'd finally lost his mind completely. But hell he'd said them now, it wasn't like he could unsay them.

What he said was, "It ain't gonna be too long an you'll be old enough ta get your huntin' license, then maybe your Dad'll let ya go huntin' with me."

He really had no idea on this earth what the hell he said that was so wrong, but it must have been something bad because, wouldn't you just know it, she got tears in her eyes. He was just about to say how damn sorry he was for whatever the hell he did wrong this time when she took his forearm again and she said to him real serious-like, "You're the nicest boy in the whole world Daryl."

"Pfft that ain't true an ya know it."

"But it _is_ true and I'm going to keep telling it to you until you believe it."

"Quit that shit an let's get ta shootin'. If ya wanna go huntin' with me ya gotta work on them skills."

"Okay Daryl." And she just kept smiling all happy-like at him and as much as he didn't want to like it, well it kind of made him feel happy that she was so happy, and it could be that he smiled back.

What the hell was wrong with him?

That's what they did, the both of them. They practiced every chance they got. And they both got real, real good too. Why Mister Hershel and the Missus even got out their video camera and made a movie of them and everything.

Even Merle would get out of his truck when he got there in the evenings and watch them for a while. Then one Saturday when they were bringing Daryl for the evening, he and Karen both watched them.

Karen had never even seen Daryl shoot and she was surprised and very impressed by these two kids and their archery skills. "Oh my goodness, I'm so proud of you both! Merle this calls for some kind of celebration, we should take them out for ice cream next Friday night!"

And his big dumb brother sold him right down the river. He got a big dumb smile on his big dumb face and said, "Sure Sweetie, that's a fine idea." Sheesh

It wasn't like he didn't want to have ice cream, of course he wanted ice cream. It was his favorite. But how come every time they were going to do something fun she had to be in on the deal? If she wasn't ruining his good time she just wasn't happy. That was a fact. She could be such a big damn pain in his ass.

Karen asked her, "Beth, would you like that? Shall I ask your Mama?"

"Oh yes Miss Karen, I'd love to go. Thank you for inviting me." That soft little voice was all manner of sweet and happy sounding and it was just wrong was all. There was one tiny glimmer of hope, maybe the Missus would say no.

Karen took Beth's hand and they went in the house to ask.

Just when he was kind of starting to love Karen and enjoy having her around she went and did that. The only reason he was forgiving her at all was because of his love of ice cream, well and maybe because she was real nice and all. Otherwise he would have been real, real pissed off. He might have even told her so, except Merle would kill him.

And just as that thought went through his head his brother smiled that big dumb smile again, patted him on the back and said, "Damn kid, looks like Karen got ya a date with your pretty little girlfriend for Friday night." And then that dumb ass started laughing. Daryl had a mind to knock that smile right off his brother's face. Someday he would, just as soon as he got a little bigger.

In the meantime he crossed his arms across his chest, shot his brother the hard squinty-eyed glare and said, "She ain't my girlfriend. We're just friends is all an it ain't a date. If you're just friends then it's just ice cream."

Merle didn't miss it, the response he'd heard for years had changed. But he let it drop, he'd give little brother a break. For now.

Karen had a talk with him before they ever even left their house Friday evening. It was stupid the stuff she told him. It was all about how he had to walk up to the front door to get Beth and walk her back to the truck, "Sh…, I mean gosh Karen it ain't like she ain't gonna know we're out there in the truck waitin' on her."

Karen just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder and talked to him all nice when she said, "You're right Daryl, she will know, but it's what gentleman do. It's part of being polite." Well if Karen said he had to do it then shit, he supposed he had to, unless he wanted Merle to work him over.

The thing was Merle had told him right before him and Karen got married, "Little brother you're gonna hafta remember sumthin' real important. If the men a the house wanna be happy they gotta be sure the woman a the house is happy. So ya do like Karen wants an you'll always be real glad ya did."

He wasn't really sure he got that, but he decided he'd best just do like Karen wanted him to do. Anyway, if he didn't Merle would kill him.

Daryl would never admit it out loud, hell he hardly even admitted it to himself. But that Friday night was real, real nice. Karen insisted they make an evening of it, that's what she called it. They went to the burger place first and that was tasty stuff. Oh they weren't as good as the burgers Karen made at home, but yeah, they were tasty.

He was never going to admit this part either, but he got a big kick out of the way that soft little girl ate French fries. In fact, he couldn't hardly keep his eyes off her. She picked them up by one end, and one at a time. She put that other end in her mouth and took the world's tiniest bites with her front teeth, and real fast like a little rabbit or a squirrel, until she'd eaten it all. It was dumb and weird and ridiculous looking, but yeah, it was kind of cute the way she did that.

After burgers Karen said they ought to all just walk over to the ice cream parlor, it was only just six blocks up the road. So they went ahead and did that because no one was going to argue with Karen. Merle wasn't, he was too goofy for her. And Daryl sure as hell wasn't on account of he didn't want his brother to kill him. Beth, well she just smiled and said, "A walk sounds really good. It's such a pretty night." Girls, weird.

Merle and Karen were holding hands walking in front of them, and it wasn't like they could see behind them or anything. Still though, when Beth reached for his hand he pulled it away and looking at her with furrowed brow he nodded toward his brother, mouthing the name, "Merle." She smiled and nodded back mouthing, "Okay." He softly bumped his shoulder into hers as he smiled at her. She saw his neck turn pink, but she knew her cheeks did too and she bumped her shoulder into his.

He wasn't one bit surprised when she ordered a scoop of cotton candy ice cream in a sugar cone. Hell that stuff was made for the likes of her. It was pink and fluffy looking but he didn't say anything or make a face at it, he just went ahead and ordered double chocolate.

00

Merle had his 23rd birthday and he'd be turning thirteen in just three weeks' time. Sunday morning while they were painting the fence at their house Merle asked him, "Whatsa matter kid? Ya ain't asked me for nuthin' for your birthday. Thirteen is kind of a big one, I's thinkin' you was gonna wanna bazooka or sumthin'."

Daryl was too smart to say it but he threw his brother the shut-the-hell-up-Merle squinty side-eye look. "I'ma get me some knives. Gonna get a small one like a pocket knife an I wanna get a throwin' one. I seen in a movie a guy throwin' knives. Damn that was cool."

"Ya ain't talkin' bout them big marshal arts type a knives are ya kid?"

"Nah, I'm talkin' about like the Indians had in that movie."

Merle had that big old smile on his face, "Well I knew ya was gonna want sumthin' that could kill a man. I'll tell ya what. Next Saturday we'll go on over ta the sportin' goods an see what they got. Ya might need a sheath or sumthin' ta go with them knives. I can help ya out with that."

"Serious Merle?"

"Well hell yeah I'm serious kid."

Merle was good for his word and the very next Saturday Daryl got his knives. Merle asked him on the way home, "What the hell is it kid? I mean I get that ya wanna hunt an all, but it seems like ya got a real need ta have a lotta weapons. Is there sumthin' you're worryin' about?'

Daryl furrowed his brows and rolled his shoulders, "Nah, not really. I just gotta be able ta protect myself an the people that mean sumthin' ta me, ya know, if there's trouble or sumthin'."

Merle figured it had to do with the old man. He knew Daryl still couldn't shake the feeling that came over him the day the son of a bitch showed up at the Greenes' place. He'd nearly hurt the little girl and Daryl both real bad. "A'ight kid I get it. But ya know that if anyone bothers ya, or ya think anyone is gonna try an hurt ya or that little gal, ya tell me, k? I'll kill the asshole myself."

"I know ya would Merle. Thanks."

"Ain't no need ta thank me kid, it's my job. I'm always gonna be your big brother." As good as it was to hear those things he kind of wished Merle wouldn't say them, they gave him feelings and he was never sure what the hell a guy was supposed to do with all those feelings.

* * *

It was the Saturday evening just before his 13th birthday. Hershel Greene had called Merle and asked him to bring Daryl early, he wanted to speak with both him and Karen privately before they went out that evening.

Daryl was wracking his brain trying to think of what the hell he might have done that would cause the Greenes to be all pissed off at him, enough to ask to speak to Merle and Karen. He couldn't come up with a thing, but that didn't mean there wasn't something.

He was anxious and his stomach was in knots and even cartoons didn't help. He must be getting too old. And there was Beth, all squished up next to him, all soft and warm. What was weird was it wasn't bugging him at all. It felt kind of nice and it even distracted him a little. She tried to make him feel better when, in her soft voice she said, "I'm sure you're not in trouble Daryl, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Well then why they all in there talkin' all secret-like an you an me are out here? What the hell Beth?"

"I don't know I just know you didn't do anything wrong."

He looked at her and maybe it was the softness in her eyes, or the softness of her voice, or the way she smiled at him, but for some strange reason he felt better.

It seemed like they were in there for a year but by the big grandfather clock he knew, it was only 15 minutes. When they came out Mister Greene smiled at him and said, "Don't look so glum Daryl, you're not in trouble." And he teased him just a little, "Should you be? Did you do something we don't know about?"

He couldn't even get a word out before she said, "Daddy you know he didn't! You know Daryl wouldn't do anything wrong."

Those adults bit back their smiles and their laughs and Hershel Greene said, "You're right daughter, I do know. We were just asking your brother and Karen if they could stay a little while and have supper with us. Mrs. Greene has made a special dessert. How does that sound?"

He was so relieved he could hardly speak, "Um yeah, well that sounds real good. Thank ya Ma'am, thank ya sir."

Now that he knew he wasn't in trouble Daryl was really looking forward to some of the Missus' delicious cooking, especially whatever the special dessert was. He knew if the Missus made it it was gonna be damn delicious.

He was excited to see that for some reason she'd made all his favorites, chicken and dumplings and buttermilk biscuits, orange Jello-O and the only vegetable he cared much for, corn on the cob. It was all just perfect. But the best was yet to come, it was a double chocolate cherry cake with candy bar icing and vanilla ice cream. He thought maybe he'd gone to heaven.

It was kind of embarrassing when they all sang Happy Birthday to him but he also couldn't help feeling just a little bit special that they did. And he damn sure couldn't help what happened next, because it happened all on its very own. Hidden from view, under the table there, Beth slipped her hand over his and she squeezed it just a little. What he did was, he squeezed hers right back. He even smiled at her, but it was just a little smile.

It was after all that the big surprise came. In a million billion gazillion years he would have never thought it, never suspected it.

Mister Hershel said, "C'mon everyone, let's go out to the barn for a minute, I've got a little project out there I want Daryl to work on." He couldn't understand it but if Mister Hershel had some job he wanted him to do right now on a Saturday night, well he'd do it. He'd do anything the Greenes asked of him.

They all went out to the barn and Mister Hershel got his keys out of his pocket. Daryl had seen that padlocked storage door in the garage a million times. He'd never given it a lot of thought, he just figured there was something dangerous in there they didn't want Beth getting into.

Mister Hershel had his hand on the padlock when he looked at Daryl and spoke, "Beth is right, you're a good fella and a hard worker and you make us all proud. There's a gift I want to give you in this room. First I had to ask Merle and Karen if it was okay for you to have. They said they thought you were capable of the responsibility of owning such a gift. There will be some rules but I know you'll follow them. It's the man you are son. A good man."

"It belonged to our son Shawn. He got it just before he got sick. It needed work then and it still does. But I've got the parts he bought and I think if anyone can get it running you're the man who can." He opened that door and there was something under a tarp, and when he pulled that tarp off there it was. It was old, it had scratches, and it looked well-used. It was the most beautiful thing Daryl had ever seen, an ancient Honda dirt bike.

He felt like he'd frozen in place, all he could do was just stare at it. The adults all watched him and then Mister Hershel told him, "Go on son, you can touch it."

He felt Merle's hand squeeze his shoulder just a little and he managed to say, "Thank ya sir, thank ya ma'am, I…I…I kinda don't know what ta say."

"Well we'll let you check out your new bike. We'll be back at the house."

They all headed that way, but not Beth, she just stood there with him until finally he moved. He hurried over to the old bike and got down on his knees next to it. He held out a hand as he touched it so carefully, like it was delicate and could break at any moment. He turned and looked at her, "Is it for real? Did I hear it right? Is it really mine?"

She knelt down next to him and when she reached for his hand he reached for hers. She had such tiny hands and they were so soft, it wasn't much trouble to hold one, not really, and it seemed to make her happy. It must because she kept looking at him and smiling. It was all making him feel a little strange. Maybe he was coming down with something. Then she told him, "It's yours Daryl and I know you're going to fix it up and make it perfect. I can't wait."

"I just can't believe it. I can't wait ta start workin' on it."

"I'm going to help you too."

He snickered at that, "How the hell ya gonna help me? It ain't like ya know anythin' about motorcycles."

She just kept smiling as she shrugged her soft little shoulders, "I don't know but I will. Its' what friends do Daryl, they help each other."

 **00**

 **A/N Daryl and a bike, isn't that what makes the world a better place? Especially if there's a soft little blond to hold his hand and offer to help him. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick please check it out. I thank you all again for reading along and I hope you have a wonderful week. I'll see you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. In the meantime remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you all so much. We all feel it, we all see it coming. Daryl is getting a little older which seems to be making Beth a little less of a pain. He had a great birthday and we're picking back up with them that evening.**

00

He had a real nice time Saturday night, just like he always did. Him and Beth won at rummy and her folks won at dominoes. He and Mister Hershel even won at straws and got to pick the movie, a classic he loved called The Sacketts. There was not one bit of singing in that one.

The big bowl of buttery popcorn was every bit as delicious as always and the apple juice just as sweet. And even though she was all squished up next to him it wasn't bothering him quite as much as it use to. He figured he was probably just building up a tolerance to it.

The thing of it was though, he could hardly keep his eyes from glancing over toward the barn. He couldn't seem to keep his attention on anything else. If he could have gotten away with it he would have just spent the whole night out there with that bike. Shit he'd sleep out there with it if they'd let him.

He dozed a little before Merle and Karen came back for him and he dreamed about that bike. In the dream he was riding it and he felt so happy and he felt like nothing could hurt him. He felt so powerful and like he could outrun anything. The weird part though was Beth was there too. She was smiling at him, watching him but it also felt like he was holding her hand, he could feel it, the softness of it. For some reason her holding his hand that way seemed to make him feel better, like everything was always going to be okay. Dreams, they were just so damn weird.

When they got home he went right to bed, he was pooped. The trouble was he was so excited about that damn bike it was all he could think about, he'd barely slept a wink all night.

Then Sunday morning at breakfast he nearly tipped over into a dead faint when Merle told him, "Ya know kid you're a natural for this shit. Ya worked on that damn bike a mine like you'd done that stuff a million times. I'm bettin' ya don't have a bit a trouble gettin' that dirt bike goin'. But if ya do little brother ya know ya can come ta me. I'll help anytime."

"Thanks Merle. I do kinda wanna do it on my own, just ta see if I can. But if I get hung up I'ma ask ya, no one knows more about bikes than you."

Karen just softly said, "Merle, you should try to watch your language in front of Daryl."

00

First thing Monday morning Mister Hershel and the Missus sat him right down there at the dining room table and they talked about the rules. Those rules weren't so bad, they were nothing he didn't expect. He knew before he worked on the bike they'd want him to do his regular work. Now that it was summertime and all he had a lot more responsibilities. And he knew if he didn't get the bike going before school started back up they'd make him do his damn homework and then his chores first.

The chores didn't bother him nearly as much as the homework. Man he hated that shit. And the Missus was real picky about the way he did that business. At least she was nice about stuff though. She'd put her hand on his shoulder and say all sweet, "Now Daryl I know you can write a little neater than that. Always show them your best." Yeah, she made it hard to get pissed. She was so good to him he always ended up trying a little harder just to make her happy.

There were other rules too. Once he got to riding he'd have to wear a helmet all the time. He didn't think that was any big deal, but even if he did he sure wouldn't have argued over it with the people who had given him the best present he ever got.

They told him he couldn't be riding it anywhere but right there on the farm. He was fine with that too. They had a lot of land and plenty of it wasn't developed for farming. There was a lot of riding to be done.

It was the last rule that caught him by surprise. He hadn't even thought about it. Mister Hershel told him, "Son, until you've had at least six months riding experience you can't take Beth on the bike. And when she does get to go she'll be wearing a helmet just like you. No stunts either. No jumps or anything of that nature with Beth on the bike."

She looked over at him with that soft little smile and he kinda sorta smiled back, then he looked at her Daddy real serious and said, "I wouldn't ever take no chances with Beth. Never. I wouldn't ever want her ta get hurt. I promise sir, I promise ma'am. I'll follow the rules, all of 'em."

Then Mister Hershel said, "Well I think we should go to the library this morning and check out some books to help you along. Beth, you go feed the chickens and get the eggs. Daryl, you water the stock and see to it they have feed, then we'll go."

He couldn't understand why Beth always had to go everywhere with them but he supposed it wasn't the end of the world. She wasn't nearly as a big pain in his ass as she used to be. It must be because she was getting older, outgrowing that shit.

Lo and behold when they got to the library she didn't want to look at storybooks and such, she wanted to look at those mechanic books with him and Mister Hershel. And she had opinions too, a lot of opinions all about which were the best books to get. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to, she picked real good stuff.

Since it didn't cost anything to borrow books he asked Mister Hershel, "Do ya think I could get me a book about throwin' knives? I wanna learn it real bad, just like in that cowboy movie we seen. I got myself a knife for my birthday." When they found a book he was even more excited. Between that motorcycle and the throwing knife he was going to have the best summer in the history of summers.

They went to the video store next but there weren't any good instructional videos on motorcycle mechanics. What there was though was a video of guys racing dirt bikes. He didn't ask, it cost money to rent videos, but Mister Hershel saw the look on his face, "We can rent that son."

"No I wasn't askin' sir, we don't gotta or anythin'."

"I know. But I know you'd like to see it and I'd kind of like to see it myself." Daryl felt that smile on his face.

Then Beth's Daddy put the icing on the cake in the form of asking, "Is there anyone else around here who feels like we need some ice cream? I know I sure think I need a scoop of vanilla." It turned out they all felt real sure they needed some. When Beth ordered strawberry it just made him smile a little, of course she would. He went with his usual too, double chocolate. Hershel Greene had no desire to be in the doghouse, he wasn't showing up back home again with children full on treats and nothing for the Missus. They had their ice creams and before they left they got a carton of cherry chip ice cream to go.

After a lunch that hardly anyone ate a bite of except Daryl, the Missus told him, "Daryl, maybe you should write a letter to the factory and ask them if they still have an owner's manual for that old bike. That could be very helpful."

He was hoping she'd write the letter for him but she made him write it all out himself. She gave him ideas and helped him a little with the wording, but he had done most of it. He was surprised how proud he felt when he did. It was like he was really a grownup now, well shit he was 13 and all.

It was just a little over a week later he got a letter back. A manual was available he just needed to send in $5.00 plus $1.00 postage. Mister Hershel offered to write a check, "I'm happy to take care of it for you Daryl."

"No sir, I appreciate it an all but ya done enough for me already. I got money saved, I can get one a them money orders." So Mister Hershel drove him over to the post office where he bought a money order and a prepaid envelope to send it in, and it was just another week and he had that manual.

In the meantime, he practically had that old bike completely apart. Beth questioned why he would, "Cuz sometimes that's what ya gotta do with stuff Beth, ya gotta unbuild it so's ya can build it better."

He worked on it every chance he got and she stayed right there with him. Lucky for him though she didn't boss him around or tell him how he was supposed to do things. What she did was she read to him from those Louis L'Amour books her Daddy had. But not just any Louis L'Amour books, she was reading him The Sackett series.

He was surprised how good her soft little voice sounded reading those cowboy stories he liked so much. He loved working on that bike, he didn't think it was possible to enjoy it more, except that he did when she read to him that way. Not that he said any of that out loud or anything like that, on account of he didn't want to embarrass her. But yeah, those days were special.

He was working away and she was reading away and as much as he liked that story his mind wandered just a little bit. She'd only been just six years old when they first met, but ever since that day she always tried real hard to like the stuff he liked. She went fishing with him, she shot bow and went tracking with him, and now she was hanging out with him while he worked on the bike. To top it all off she was reading the kind of stories he liked, and right out loud to him.

Right then and there he made up his mind he was going to try real hard to like the things she liked too. At least he wasn't going to be so damn ornery about everything. Next time they had to watch a Disney movie and she started to sing, why he made up his mind he was going to tell her the truth. She sang real, real good. Well he was if he could get up the nerve. Otherwise he was at least going to smile. Shit, he owed her that.

And the throwing knives, they'd started that too. They used that same target he built for the bows. Oh he'd had to rebuild it a few times, they wore those things out. But he kept after it and it was good and the idea with the knife was the same as the idea with the bow, hit the damn target.

At first she was a little nervous to even touch that knife. "I'm kind of afraid Daryl. I mean, gosh it seems so sharp and so dangerous."

He didn't care to see that worried look on her face, not at all. "Well how bout I do it a few times an then when I get the feel of it an stuff, then I can help ya. Shit Beth, don't ya know by now I ain't gonna let ya get hurt?"

"Okay Daryl."

But well shit, maybe she didn't really want to, that was okay too. "Ya know if ya don't wanna it ain't no big deal."

"No really Daryl, I do think I kind of want to try it, you're right, it did look so cool in the movie. Let's do like you said. You start off and then maybe I'll feel better about it."

"Okay, Beth. Here we go."

His first throw was short, the knife landed in the dirt in front of the target. He looked right to her and she smiled, "It's going to take time you know Daryl, this is something way different."

"Yeah I guess."

It was several times before he finally stuck the target, but still nowhere near the bullseye. "This is a lot harder than the guy in that movie made it look. I think it's gettin' the balance of the knife an figurin' just how hard ya gotta throw it ta make the target."

"You'll figure it out Daryl, you always figure out how to make things work. It's just different."

They were two days of being out there with that knife that he finally got a feel for it. It was still rare he got near the bullseye, but he'd made enough progress that at least he was sticking it in the target every time.

By the time he'd spent a week with it he felt a lot more comfortable and Beth was ready to try. He took her hand in his, showing her how to grip it, how high to hold her arm and how far back. "Remember now, ya ain't holdin' the sharp end so it ain't gonna cut ya unless sumthin' really weird that I can't even figure happens, k?"

"Okay Daryl." She took aim and threw it, and although she didn't stick it in the target, she hit it before the knife bounced to the ground.

"Damn girl, how come ya always gotta do better'n me at everythin'?" He wasn't being his cranky self though, he said it with a smile.

She smiled all sweet right back at him and when she did she also put her hand on his upper arm, he should have probably pulled away, but he must have forgotten to. "I'm not better than you Daryl, you know that. You're good at everything you do." And he felt that strange feeling again. It must be that he'd been out in the sun too long.

00

It was one day that summer that it happened, they almost had their first real fight. It was real close to getting that bad. He'd been working out in the orchard with the men all afternoon and she'd been closer to home, helping her Mama with the canning. Her Daddy came back in but she didn't see Daryl. She thought he must have gone to the barn to tinker with his bike.

As soon as she could get away she grabbed the book she'd been reading to him and headed that way. He wasn't in the barn. Huh? She went for a little walk to look for him and sure enough she came across him. He wasn't far, just off a little ways and leaning with his back resting up against a tree.

She saw him take it from his shirt pocket and put it between his lips, then she saw him take the matches from his pants pocket. He struck the match, lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. He coughed a little but that didn't stop him, he took another.

He hadn't even noticed her until she started running his way. He should have been paying better attention. Maybe he should have gone farther away.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Daryl Dixon?!" She never had raised her voice at him that way before and she looked and sounded pretty damn pissed off.

He was startled by it all and on the defense. He got a downright snarky tone to his voice, "What does it look like I'm doin' Beth Greene? Been workin' hard all day an now I'm havin' me a smoke."

"Are you crazy Daryl? Don't you know those things can kill you? Is that what you want? Do you want to die for one of those nasty things?"

"Ain't nuthin' nasty about it. Men smoke, it's the way it is. It's no big deal."

And right then a word came out of her mouth he never had heard her say and he never thought he would, "That's bullshit! Your brother doesn't smoke, my Daddy doesn't smoke. So what does that mean? Are you saying they're not real men?"

He had a nasty little look to his face and he shrugged, "Maybe they're not and maybe you should mind your own damn business an watch your language!" He didn't believe for one minute what he'd said about Merle and her Daddy, and he was no one to tell her how to talk. But he wasn't giving an inch right now, he was too busy being a tough guy.

He wasn't ready for what came next though. Of all the times he'd worried over it, made a big deal about it in his mind, well most of those times it never did happen. But it happened now. She burst into tears. "The hell Beth?"

"I don't want you to smoke Daryl. What if you get sick and die from smoking? Then what am I supposed to do? You just can't, you just can't." And damn her shoulders were shaking and she was crying so hard and he didn't know that the hell he was supposed to do next.

He threw the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with the sole of his boot until it was out, "There, there I got rid of it. I ain't smokin' no more. Now stop that shit Beth, you're making me crazy with the cryin'. Please don't cry no more, please Beth." And who knows what the hell came over him, because he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it just a little and said, '"Shit, I'm sorry, I ain't gonna die. I'ma stay right here an look out for ya, just like always. C'mon now, k?"

She wasn't looking at him, she was looking down and she was making that weird little hiccupping noise to go along with her sniffling. But then finally she did look at him and she said, "Okay Daryl."

00

He didn't get the bike running until just a week before school started. Oh and it was sweet. He got on that thing and he was real careful, well he had to be, Mister Hershel, the Missus, Merle, Karen and of course Beth, they were all watching him.

He took it real slow until he got a little bit of a feel for it and then he took off. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get the smile off his face. Sure he'd ridden with Merle lots and lots of times, but this was different. This was his and it felt like freedom and it felt like fun and he saw her watching and she was smiling and laughing and jumping up and down. He wasn't sure why but he didn't mind at all. He felt kind of happy she was so excited about it.

Things were way different when school started that year. They'd talked about it a few times that summer, how strange it was going to be. He was going into seventh grade now. He'd be over in the middle school while she'd still be in the elementary.

As excited as he was to move on, he was also plenty worried about her. Who would keep an eye on her if he wasn't there? What if someone bothered her? What if she got her feelings hurt about something? What if she got hurt? Shit, it was going to be rough not seeing her, you know, just to protect her and whatnot.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what school was going to be like without Daryl. She'd never gone to school that he wasn't there. This wasn't going to be good at all, if only she was older. And what if when he got with those older kids he decided she was just too young for him to hang out with anymore? What if he decided he didn't want to be her friend. Then what would she do?

The only good thing either one of them could think of was at least they'd still be on the same bus home. The middle school was just a block over from the elementary and the older children walked over to the elementary to catch the bus there. Thank goodness for that at least.

It was real hard to be apart, especially at first. But every day they'd see each other for just a minute in the morning, and every afternoon he'd run over to the bus pickup area and get there almost at the same time she did. They'd sit together on the bus, just like they always had, and nowadays he didn't notice her sitting too close or anything. She must be sitting different, she wasn't quite as squished up to him, at least it didn't seem like she was.

Sometimes when no one was looking he'd hold her hand, only because he knew she liked that stuff, not really because he wanted to or anything like that.

She knew he got a little embarrassed about holding hands in front of other people, so when he did take her hand she'd lay her sweater over their hands so no one else could see. He'd give her that little small smile of his and she'd give him that soft smile of hers and they'd talk about what happened at school that day.

00

Changes came with the spring. Merle and Karen told him they were buying that bigger house they'd been talking about. They had one all picked out, but before they signed the deal they told him he had to look at it and give his okay too.

He couldn't figure out why they would give two shits about his opinion. It wasn't like he was helping pay for it or something. But it did feel kind of nice that they cared enough to ask him.

As it turned out he liked it real well. It had three bedrooms and one of them, the one Merle and Karen were going to share, it had its very own bathroom just for them. He was pretty damn glad about that for sure. He loved Karen and all, but he was sick and tired of looking at all that girl stuff all over the damn place.

He really liked his room a lot. It was a little bigger and it had a nice window looking out to the back at some trees there in the yard. Karen told him he could fix it up however he liked with posters and whatnot. Yeah, it was going to be perfect.

By springtime he'd also put a lot of hours in riding that bike. He did some things that were maybe pushing the rules limit just a little bit. When no one could see him maybe he did a little hotdogging, or a few jumps and he popped plenty of wheelies. How could he not?

But he didn't let Beth ride with him, even though she asked him pretty please many times. He just couldn't risk it. What if she got hurt? Then what? It wasn't even just that Merle would kill him and that her Daddy would never forgive him, he'd never forgive himself. "Ya gotta ask your Dad. It ain't that I don't wanna take ya, I would an ya know it. It's that I made that promise ta your Dad. As soon as he says 'yes' then we can. K?"

"Okay Daryl." He could see she was sad and it was kind of killing him because the truth was, and he could hardly believe it himself, he wanted to take her as much as she wanted to go.

Then one day she just wouldn't let up, she begged her Daddy until he finally said, "Okay." He instructed Daryl again, "You be careful now son, you go slower than you do when you're by yourself and no tricks. Are we clear?"

"Yessir, I promised before an I'm promisin' again, I wouldn't ever take any chances with Beth."

It was really just meant for one so he was sure it was going to be way too squishy with the both of them on that bike, but it wasn't bad at all. It felt just fine. He also thought it was going to be kind of a living hell having her hold onto to him while they rode, but it was good, it was fine too. It didn't seem at all like she'd squish herself all up too close to him. And he could hear her laughing while they rode and he knew she was having fun and that made him happy for some reason. He found himself laughing right along with her.

00

It was just a week before Merle's 24th birthday that it happened, just four weeks before Daryl's 14th. He was running later than usual getting to the bus pick up area that day because he'd had to hurry back to his history class. He'd left a study sheet behind and when he got there the teacher started giving him a couple of ideas to help him out with the big class project. Time got away from him so he was hurrying when he the left the room.

He'd barely gotten out the big double doors of the middle school when that no good sumbitch Len walked right up to him. That nasty ass was always looking for trouble and that day was no different. He gave Daryl a sharp jab to the shoulder while asking in that slimy voice of his, "What's the hurry Dixon? Where ya off to?"

Daryl was taking none of his shit, "None a your business asshole, now back off."

That shithead laughed a laugh that sounded just as nasty and disgusting as he was, and then it started, "Off ta meet that tiny little blond are ya? Ya like them little ones don't ya? She's a pretty good lay is she? Kinda tasty?"

That was it, Daryl threw his pack down and launched himself at the other boy. They fell to the concrete walkway and fists started to fly. Daryl was yelling, "Don't ya talk about her that way ya filthy asshole. Don't ya never talk about her at all."

How could he stop? He had to punish this dickhead for what he said. He had to teach him he could never say anything bad about her, not her, not ever. And Len wasn't showing any signs of letting up either, he liked a good fight. He was taller than Daryl, he had a real long reach, and he had a mean nasty bullying way about him. But Daryl had a lot more of something than Len did. Daryl had a whole lot more anger and he had someone he wasn't letting anyone hurt, not ever.

In the meantime Beth had gotten worried about him when he didn't show up. The buses would all be leaving soon and so she'd started toward the middle school to look for him.

She saw them there rolling around on the ground and she ran over and yelled, "Stop! Please stop, please!" But there was just too much adrenaline, too much anger, too much hate. They didn't stop.

Both of those boys were a bruised and bloody mess when the principal arrived on the scene. Between him and the burly physical education teacher they pulled the boys apart. The principal barked, "Now! We all go to my office NOW and deal with this."

Beth hurried after them and Daryl called to her, "Go on Beth, get on the bus. Go on home now."

He didn't understand why she would never just do what he told her. Instead she kept hurrying behind them and she called, "No. I won't leave you Daryl."

00

 **A/N All kinds of things happening with young Bethyl this chapter. Yep, I'd say Beth is finally growing out of whatever it was that made her such a pain in Daryl's ass ;) ha We'll see what happens about this fighting next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading along and I hope you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Again, I thank you all and look forward to seeing you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N As always I thank you all so much :) Things got a little on the fighting side last chapter. The principal had hold of Daryl and Len, and Beth wouldn't leave Daryl. We're picking up right where we left them.**

00

He kept trying to glance back at her but the principal was yanking him along by the shirt collar and he could barely turn his head. He needed to talk to her for a minute. He wanted to tell her to please just go on home. He needed to tell her she shouldn't worry about him. He'd be fine. Shit, he hoped like hell she wasn't crying. She better not be because if she was crying he was really going to be pissed off, and then someone would pay for it big time.

Just thinking that way he could feel the adrenaline bubble up to the surface again. His muscles were twitching like they were ready to spring into action at any second, and he could feel his hands clinching into fists. Dammit! He wanted to knock that sumbitch Len right into next week. No one messed with Beth, no one said bad things about Beth, not her. Not as long as he lived.

He wasn't surprised when the principal barked at him and that asshole Len, "You two sit down NOW!" He was just thankful he didn't have to sit next to the guy. But then the principal barked at her, "You don't belong here young lady!"

Daryl was so keyed up he was just about to fly out of that chair and hit the principal next for yelling at Beth that way. She must have seen it coming though because she looked at him and shook her head 'no.' And then she shocked him, she spoke right up to that principal, "Yes I do belong here. I can't leave without Daryl. My Daddy said he's to come home with me every day and I'm not going anywhere without hm. You'll have to just call my Daddy."

Len pretty much cooked his own goose right then when he snarled, "Aw ain't that sweet Dixon? She really is your little bitch." Daryl was up out of his seat and ready to go another round when that burly P.E. teacher stood between him and the other boy.

The principal hollered at Len, "You'll watch your language now or you'll be permanently expelled!"

Then he looked at Daryl and in a strained and angry tone the man instructed, "Tell me your version of what happened here Dixon."

He pointed at Len, not even speaking his name, "That guy said sumthin' real ugly an I took offense. We got into it. That's what happened."

"What exactly did he say that was so offensive the only way to resolve the matter was with a fistfight?"

"I ain't repeatin' it an that's that. No one can make me neither. You can suspend me, expel me, ya do what ya gotta do, but I ain't speakin' them words."

Daryl could see her kind of trembling and he was feeling pretty nervous himself, but seeing her looking scared was worrying him far more. He knew there was no way he could repeat what Len had said, he just couldn't put it out there. Especially not in front of Beth. So he tried to make it easy on her and himself both when he looked the principal in the eye and said, "In fact let's just say it's all my fault. Ya go on ahead an ya punish me any way ya see fit. I'll take whatever."

Just as Beth was saying, "No Daryl, no," Len started laughing a loud and sleazy sounding laugh and said, "I knew it Dixon. Ya do like them little ones. See there? I knew you an her had sumthin' goin' on. I just wanted ta hear a few details about what kinda fun she is ta rub up to, that's all. That was nuthin' ta get so pissed off about."

It was at that point the principal had the P.E. teacher hustle Len from the room while he did his best to restrain Daryl.

When the other boy was gone the man looked at Daryl and asked, "Is that the problem? Did he say something objectionable about this girl?"

"I ain't sayin'."

"Well I'm afraid you leave me no choice then Dixon. We have strict rules about fighting and I'm going to have to suspend you for three days. Next time there's trouble like this you're going to face expulsion. Who should I call to come for you?"

"I'm livin' with my big brother an his wife, call him, Merle Dixon. He works over at the pulp and paper mill."

Beth took his arm, "Daryl don't you want Daddy to come?"

"I need ta talk ta my brother right now Beth. Ya go on home with your Daddy. It's all gonna be okay."

The principal turned to Beth, "What do you know about all of this young lady?"

"I just know when Daryl didn't meet me at the bus I came looking for him, that's when I saw they were fighting. That's all I know besides Daryl is the nicest boy in the world and he would never start trouble." As much as he hated it when she talked about him like that it did make him feel a little better. And as much as that cut and swollen lip were hurting, he still gave her that little smirk of his, and it kind of made him happy when she smiled that soft smile of hers right back.

The principal called the Greenes to come for Beth and Merle to come for Daryl. The Greenes arrived first and when Daryl saw the look in the Missus' eyes he wanted to die right there on the spot. He never wanted to disappoint her or to have her think poorly of him. But it was in a worried tone that she asked, "Daryl are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm real sorry ma'am. Sir, I'm real sorry sir." The principal ushered the Greenes back out to the hall. He kept his voice low so as not to be overheard, and told them what he knew.

Hershel Greene said, "I understand you have to do what you have to do but I can tell you he's a good boy. If he was fighting there had to have been some kind of a reason."

"I agree but if he won't tell me the reason my hands are tied."

The Greenes didn't leave Daryl there, even if they'd wanted to Beth wouldn't have stood for it. The three of them waited for Merle and when he arrived Hershel Greene shook his hand and said, "Maybe you can talk to him."

Merle exchanged a look with his brother, listened to the principal, and said to the man, "I understand y'all got your rules. He understands that too. If little brother ain't talkin' it's cuz he's got a good reason not to. Him an me, we'll deal with it together. Like he told ya, ya do what ya gotta do. We'll abide by your decision."

When they got in the truck Merle just said, "I know ya got a reason for this an when we get back home you'll be tellin' me just what that is." His voice wasn't angry, what he said was more of a statement. Daryl nodded. He accepted it, the truth was Merle was the only one he could ever talk to about this.

When they got home the first thing his brother told him was, "C'mon in the bathroom kid, we gotta get them cuts taken care of first thing, then we can deal with whatever we gotta deal with." And as Merle took care of his brother's injuries he shook his head and told him, "Damn kid this musta been some kinda fight, you're lookin' real rough."

"Yeah well he looks worse."

Merle couldn't help smiling, "Ya went all Dixon on him did ya now?"

As pissed off as he still was and as much as it hurt to do it, Daryl laughed just a little, "Yeah I kinda did I guess."

Merle was just putting peroxide on his little brother's bruised and scraped knuckles when Karen arrived home and found them, "Oh my gosh, what happened?! Daryl are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Karen, sorry." He didn't look okay but she just nodded and turned to Merle.

Her husband placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at his wife, "There was just a little trouble at school is all. I'ma take him in his room an we're gonna have us a talk. Don't ya worry now sweetie, between him an me we're gonna get it all straightened out, k?"

She knew her husband and she knew the way he was with Daryl, and the way they were with each other. Whatever this was all about it would never go any further than between the two of them. "Okay Merle. I'll get dinner started."

He kissed her cheek and smiled again, "Thanks for understandin'."

Daryl sat on the edge of his bed and Merle sat on the desk chair, "A'ight kid, ya talk an I'ma listen. What the fuck happened?"

Now Daryl felt the tears sting his eyes. He'd crashed down off the adrenaline, he was hurting from the fight, his emotions were overloaded and he was still angry. "He said nasty shit ta me Merle. I know the rule, no fightin' no matter what. I bit my tongue alotta times with different guys an I didn't fight. Just like ya told me. But this time Merle, fuck I just couldn't. I had ta do it, he said terrible things about Beth an about what me an Beth do. Ya gotta know brother, this was sumthin' I couldn't bite back. I wanted ta kill that sumbitch. I still do."

"What kinda shit kid?"

With a few of those tears escaping Daryl told him just what the other boy had said. Merle nodded his head, "Fuck yeah, you're right little brother, he did need a good ass kickin'. I just wished I'da been there ta hold your coat for ya while ya done it. That bein' said an all, there's a reason I made that rule. Ya know why an I know why. If you an me never got in another fight folks would still think that drinkin' an fightin' was all we Dixon brothers was ever gonna be good for. All we can do is try n show folks different. Try an prove that we ain't like the old man. That's why we got our rule, only time fightin's allowed is when ya gotta protect yourself from someone tryin' ta hurt ya."

"Other thing I wanna tell ya is, men don't talk about women that way, Beth or anyone, it ain't right. Some guys they just gotta be assholes, it's who they are, an it's all they are, an all they ever will be. I'da done the same as you little bother. That's why I ain't addin' ta your punishment. But I'ma call Boss Man an I'ma tell him ta work your scrawny ass ta the bone while you're on vacation these next three days. Ya get why?"

"Yeah, an thanks Merle."

"Listen kid, I know I never say it but I hope ya realize it, I do love ya an I'm real proud of ya."

"I do know brother an I love ya too."

After supper, while Daryl was in his room listening to the radio and working on that history project, and Karen was having her bath, Merle called Hershel Greene. "I gotta ask ya can Daryl come there for all day the next three days?"

"Of course he can Merle. Daryl's always welcome here. What in the world brought this on today?"

"I'm sorry I ain't free ta tell ya that. What I will say is, sumthin' was said ta Daryl, sumthin' real bad about a little friend a his. He felt he had ta take exception to it. I agree an I ain't mad or disappointed in him. But I got a rule about fightin' so I don't want him havin' no fun while he's off school. No motorcycles or bows, no throwin' knives, just work for these three days. A'ight?"

Hershel Greene was pretty sure he knew just who the little friend was, "Yes, agreed. Mrs. Greene and I aren't angry with him either. He's a good boy Merle and you're a good man."

00

He was in the barn mucking out stalls when Beth got home from school the next day. She quickly said "Hi" to her mama and ran to find him. Her little heart about broke when she saw him. He looked worse today, his lips were cut and they'd swollen even more, he had a black eye and the big bruise on his cheek had turned a deep purple. His hands were a mess of red bruises, cuts and scrapes.

She knew that wasn't all of it, she was sure there were more bruises she couldn't see. She also thought she knew a little something about why he'd been fighting. She'd been in the principal's office, she heard the things the other boy, Len, had said. And she knew Daryl.

He'd seen her come in and he told her, "Ya shouldn't be in here in your school clothes Beth, I'm makin' a mess."

"Daryl, please, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine girl. It's all good an that's all I'ma say about it."

"Alright. Well there's a little bit of news. I guess when the P.E. teacher pulled that Len boy out of the principal's office he tried to punch the teacher. So he didn't just get suspended, the principal called the police. I guess even if he gets out of that trouble he still has to go in front of the expulsion board."

"That's good but he deserves a lot worse than that." Something told her not to pursue it and she let it drop.

Instead she smiled his way and told him, "I missed you on the bus today Daryl."

He looked up from his work with the smallest of grins on his lips and replied, "Oh yeah? Well maybe I missed you too. Who'd ya sit with?"

"I didn't sit with anyone Daryl. I told everyone I was saving your seat 'til you get back."

She always did that to him, made him smile like that even when he didn't want to, "You're crazy girl."

"Oh yeah? Well I think maybe you kind of like crazy girls Daryl Dixon."

"Oh yeah Beth Greene? Well you go on now an do your homework an lemme do my work. I can't afford no more trouble."

There was no doubt about it, he was stunned by what she did next. But he also didn't really mind at all when she hurried over, kissed his cheek and said, "I'm sorry you got hurt Daryl, but I heard he got it worse."

She'd done it again, she made him smile, "Good, now go on girl or I won't get nuthin' done." And when she giggled and ran off he watched for as long as he could see her, and yeah, he kept smiling.

00

It was just four weeks later that his fourteenth birthday came. He didn't ask Merle for anything that year so it was a big surprise when his brother and Karen gave him a new set of tires for his dirt bike. "Oh man you guys, thanks, I needed these real bad."

"I'll say kid, an we got one other surprise for ya too, it's a big un."

"Serious? Like what?"

"Well I hope ya like this one kid cuz we can't take it back. You're gonna be an uncle, little brother."

"What? Ya kiddin' me?! Karen, serious?"

"Yes Daryl, it's pretty serious alright."

He didn't worry like he used to. He didn't think that if a baby came along they wouldn't want him around anymore getting in the way. It had taken him a long time to accept it, to really believe it. But Merle and Karen hadn't just told him, they'd shown him. They were family and he really was a part of that family.

* * *

That summer he truly could and did do the work of a man. He'd developed into a muscular boy, broad shouldered and with strong arms that could lift damn near anything that needed lifting. But he didn't really think much about his changing build, he thought more about the way her body had changed.

He noticed that where she'd always been just kind of straight up and down, she seemed to be getting a little more curvy . He was even pretty sure she'd started wearing a bra. He supposed they were both doing some changing.

Then one day he thought for sure he'd die when out of the blue Beth said to him, "I like the way those big muscles in your arms look Daryl. I like to watch them move when you're working."

She saw his neck flush up red and she felt the red on her cheeks and he looked at her, trying so hard to sound tough, "Ya ain't supposed ta be watchin' guys' muscles Beth."

"I don't watch just any guys' muscles Daryl, I only watch yours."

"Stop that kinda talk now, I got work ta do." But he smiled when he said it and she smiled back before she ran off to do her gardening chores.

Hershel wasn't really a taskmaster, at least not with Daryl and Beth. He gave them their free time every day after 2:30. They'd shoot bows, throw knives or take the four-wheeler and go fishing. Mister Hershel even let them take the bows and go out squirrel and rabbit hunting a couple of times. Although the Missus made it clear she much preferred the rabbit.

"Yeah Karen ain't much for squirrel either ma'am, especially now that she's gonna have a baby. She says the thought a eatin' one turns her stomach. But me an Merle, we like it real well. Any I get I'll take em on home. Me an him can cook em outside on the grill so Karen don't have ta smell em."

* * *

He usually saw Beth first thing every morning when Merle dropped him off. She was always standing there on the porch waiting for him with that big soft smile of hers. It used to make him insane the way she did that. But now, well it was kind of a pretty smile and somehow it made him feel kind of happy to know that she'd wait to see him that way. Of course Merle always had to be an asshole and say something like, "Aw there's that pretty little girl brother, just waitin' on her boyfriend."

But that morning she wasn't there and immediately he was worried. He didn't see her all that morning and the more time that went on the more worried he got. When he couldn't stand the not knowing another minute he asked the Missus, "Where's Beth?"

She just smiled like she always did and told him, "She's not feeling well today Daryl. She's in her room resting."

For some reason he felt a little sense of panic over that, "What's wrong with her? Is it a cold or the flu or sumthin' like that?"

"No now don't worry, she'll be just fine Daryl. You worry over her way too much, she's not nearly as delicate as you seem to think she is."

"I know ma'am, I know she's tough. I seen her shoot, I seen her throw, and I seen her kill a rabbit more'n once. But yeah well, sick, I don't like ta hear about that."

"I promise Daryl, she's going to be just fine." It sounded nice when her Mama said it, but the thought of Beth being sick was still nagging at him.

It was shortly after lunch that day. He was painting the porch on the kitchen side. A brand new coat of white paint. The Missus peeked out the door and told him, "I just want you to know I'll be gone for a little bit Daryl. I'm going to take Mr. Greene a jug of sweet tea."

"Yes Ma'am."

The Missus got on the four-wheeler, and just as soon as she was out of sight of the house he took his chances. He shouldn't do it, he had no business at all doing it. But shit, he just had to. She was up in her room and she was sick and now her Mama was gone. He had to see her for a minute, just to make sure she was alright.

He slipped his boots off, he sure didn't want to make any messes in the house, and he hurried up the stairs. Her door was closed and he knocked real soft as he quietly called to her, "Beth?"

"Daryl? Come in." He wasn't happy at all when he saw her, not at all. She had on a pair of sweats and she was laying on the bed on her side and holding a pillow over her tummy. She looked sad or like something hurt.

"I just sneaked up while your Mama is off taking Mister Hershel tea. She told me ya don't feel good. Whatsa matter girl, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Daryl, really I promise. It's just, well I can't tell you, it's girl stuff."

He knew and he felt his neck heat up, but he asked, "Is it the monthly thing?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink when she answered, "Oh my gosh, Daryl! Yes, how do you now about that stuff?"

"Merle told me all about it when Karen first come ta live with us. My brother's forever tellin' me shit I don't wanna know. For some reason he thinks I oughta know everythin' bout all that stuff havin' ta do with men bein' men an women bein' women. That's what he says."

Neither of them seemed to know what to say next and then he asked, "So does your belly hurt?"

"Yes, I never had this before and I was kinda scared when it started. My tummy hurts and my head hurts too. Mama said it'll go away in a few days."

He remembered then, "I know sumthin' that makes it feel a lot better. I'll be right back."

He flew down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a napkin off the counter. He quickly peeked out the window making sure there was no sign of the Missus coming. He hurried to the pantry and got out the box of sweetened chocolate baking bars. He broke off two, put them on the napkin and put the box away hoping the Missus would never notice, and he ran back up the stairs.

"Here Beth, this'll help."

"Chocolate? How do you know chocolate helps?"

"Cuz every time Karen gets that Merle stops at the candy store on our way home an buys her a big ol' box a chocolates."

"Really?"

"Really. Course she ain't bothered with it right now on accounta she's gonna have that baby, but yeah. Merle says it works."

"Okay that's good, I'll eat it because whatever that pill was Mama gave me isn't working at all."

"I'll see if I can't bring ya sumthin' really good tomorrow, like a Snickers or sumthin'."

Then he heard that four-wheeler coming, "Shit, I gotta go I'm supposed ta be paintin'. I hope ya feel better soon. I's thinkin' we'd go fishin' today. We will when it don't hurt no more, k?"

"Okay Daryl, thank you."

And God only knows what possessed him, who knows what in this world had come over him, but he bent down, kissed her forehead, smiled shyly and said, "Feel better, okay Beth? See ya tomorrow," and he hurried out of that room and out of that house just as fast as he could, before the Missus caught him.

00

 **A/N It was bound to happen eventually, our little Bethyl is growing up. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and please leave a comment. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back here next week for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all so much! I appreciate all of your comments. You guys - you make my day. Thanks too for follows and faves, it all means a lot.  
**

 **Now let's see, ah yes, chocolate and puberty and a kiss on the forehead. Our little Bethyl is growing up, but not too fast :)**

00

As soon as Daryl left the room she flopped her head back on the pillow, touching her fingers to the spot on her forehead where he'd kissed her. Oh my gosh, Daryl kissed her. She didn't know if she'd ever get over this. It made her forget all about how bad her head and her tummy hurt.

She'd been waiting since she was six years old to get a kiss from him and just like she always imagined it would be, it was perfect. It was soft and not at all slobbery or anything disgusting like that.

And he'd brought her candy to try and make her feel better. He was the nicest boy ever.

Even when Daryl was grouchy he was still so sweet. She smiled thinking about how he'd be mad if he ever heard her say that. He'd probably growl something like, "Dammit Beth, I ain't sweet an don't ya never say that again." Well he could just tell her that all he wanted because she knew the truth about Daryl Dixon, he really was sweet.

Everything was changing so much though. He was looking more and more like a man every day. Those muscles in his arms, why no other boy in her school, or his school either, not even in the high school, had muscles like Daryl's. And she'd seen he needed a shave too. And he'd always been taller than her but now he was almost as tall as her Daddy.

She couldn't believe it was possible, but he was even getting more handsome.

00

Now what? Sheesh. He'd never kissed a girl before, well maybe his Mom. But he'd never kissed Karen, or the Missus or, until now, Beth. Well except for that bee sting but that didn't really count.

What if she was mad at him?

But how could she get mad? She'd kissed him more than once and he hadn't gotten mad at her. Not really. He acted a little bit like he didn't like it, even though just maybe, secretly, he liked it real well. She had those soft lips and it did feel kind of nice. Maybe even real nice.

Besides, she was the one who was always saying they were friends. Didn't friends kiss? If not, why the hell not?

Well anyway, he supposed he'd find out soon enough.

On the way home that night he told Merle, "We gotta stop at the store on the way, I need ta get sumthin'."

"By the looks a the scruff you're startin' ta sprout ya might wanna think about gettin' a razor. It's probably a real good time in your life ta get ya some deodorant too."

"Knock it off Merle, I don't stink."

"Let's put it this way kid, ya used ta smell a lot like a wet pup, most kids do. But now well, I gotta say, you're developin' a much more manly odor. Your little girlfriend ain't gonna be likin' that."

"Knock it off Merle, I don't stink an Beth ain't my girlfriend."

"I never said one damn thing about Beth." Merle just couldn't help himself, little brother made it so easy.

"Dammit Merle, I'm gettin' sick an tired a your shit."

"Is that right? Ya feelin' ready ta take me on little brother? Cuz if ya ain't, well then ya better be watchin' yourself."

That damn Merle. He just had a way of getting on Daryl's last nerve. But then maybe Daryl wasn't quite ready to take his brother on, not yet.

"Well we'll stop at the drug store real quick. I could use a can a shave cream myself."

Growing up was nothing but embarrassing. Everything was changing. He had hair where he'd never had hair before, his voice cracked about a billion times a day and, well, there were a lot of other embarrassing things going on too. He knew what it was all about. Merle had made sure of that about a gillion times, but shit, he wasn't sure he was ready.

And now it was Beth too. This thing that had happened to her, Merle told him when that happened it was a sign a girl became a woman. She didn't look like a woman to him, she still looked like Beth, but yeah. Even though he'd never admit it out loud he kind of liked the way her body was changing.

He supposed it was just that things were sure a lot easier when they were younger. All he ever noticed then was what a pain in his ass she was. That, and she was so soft and she talked so soft. Everything about her was small and soft. That hadn't changed. Not at all. Except maybe she seemed even softer. It must be those curves.

Geez, he couldn't believe he was even thinking about that stuff. It was a relief to pull into the drugstore and have to listen to Merle talk about different kinds of razors and shave creams and deodorants.

At the checkout he picked up two Snickers and two Hershey Bars. Wouldn't you just know? Why did Merle always have to stick his big nose in other people's business? "Whaddya doin' kid? Ya can't be eatin' all that candy tonight."

"Ain't gonna eat it tonight. I'm takin' it ta work tomorrow."

"Is that right? So you an your pretty little girlfriend are gonna be sittin' around eatin' candy all day, is that what's goin' on?"

"No. Just like always you're wrong Merle. Maybe it's for sharin', but she's just my friend."

"Alright then, your pretty friend."

Daryl just gave up. When they got in the truck he folded his arms across his chest but he didn't say anything. He just let out a huff and looked out the window. He was sick and damn tired of fighting about it. Merle could just believe any dumb thing he wanted to believe.

That night after dinner Merle made him endure a lesson on the proper shaving technique. When his brother caught him rolling his eyes Daryl thought for sure Merle would kill him, but he just said, "Listen here kid, ya do it wrong an you'll regret it. You'll get ingrown hairs an you'll look all rashy an shit an your girlfriend ain't gonna wanna kiss ya."

It must have been the snarky teenager in him that popped out right then, "Oh yeah? Well maybe you're wrong again. Maybe she'll wanna kiss it better."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth panic set it. Shit, Merle was never going to let him forget this. He'd tease him the rest of his life, right after he killed him for being a smart ass. But his brother surprised him when he started laughing, "Hell yeah kid, maybe you're on ta sumthin'."

The next morning he felt himself let out a puff of relieved air when they pulled in the driveway and Beth was waiting for him there on the porch. That must mean she was feeling better. Of course Merle had to say, "Aw, there she is, that pretty little girl who loves candy bars."

Daryl just gave him the eyeroll and jumped out of the truck, slamming the door, but not real hard. He didn't want Merle jumping out too, to work him over.

He couldn't help but kind of hurry as he walked toward her, "Hey Beth, does your belly feel better today?"

"Yes, much better. It must have been the chocolate Daryl, or maybe it was the kiss." At least she was smiling.

He was real glad he had that new deodorant on because he was suddenly feeling nervous, which was making him kind of hot and sweaty, "Ya ain't mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

He just looked kind of red around the ears when he shrugged and said, "I brought more chocolate. If you're better maybe we can go fishin' later today an share it. I mean, if ya want to an all."

"Of course I want to Daryl. Don't I always want to go fishing with you? And I like to share."

She saw those ears of his turn a deeper shade of red and he started chewing on the side of his thumb.

It was at lunch that day when he could see the Missus looked kind of perturbed. As soon as Mister Hershel was done with the blessing Daryl found out why. She looked at him, then she looked at Beth and then she looked at Beth's Daddy, and then she asked, "Would any of you know who's been getting into my baking chocolate?"

Before anyone else could respond Daryl was talking fast as he apologized, "I'm sorry Ma'am, it was all me Ma'am. I done it yesterday when ya went ta take Mister Hershel his tea. I don't know what come over me, I just ran in there real quick an I broke off a couple a pieces. I shouldn't a done it an I shoulda told ya, an you can punish me right now. I got it comin'."

The Missus just looked at him, something was fishy. It probably had something to do with Beth, in which case she knew he'd never tell. "Well I won't punish you this time Daryl but please ask next time. I'm happy to let you have any food you want, I know you're a growing boy. But in the future you let me know."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm real sorry Ma'am." He didn't know why but he felt so much better about the whole thing when Beth took his hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze.

00

That fall when they started back to school it seemed everything was different than it had ever been. It wasn't just that Daryl was 14 now and a senior in middle school. It wasn't just that Beth was 12 and in her last year of elementary. Daryl thought it was her, Beth thought it was him, maybe it was both of them. Whoever or whatever it was, things were just different.

He made it a point now to have Merle drop him off every morning at the elementary school. Just so he could say "Hi" to her real quick.

That first day of school he'd swallowed hard, thinking he could endure whatever shit Merle decided to dish out, and he asked, "Um could ya just drop me off at the elementary instead a middle? I need ta talk ta Beth a minute."

It wasn't any worse than he expected, "Gotta see your pretty little girlfriend first thing in the mornin', huh kid? Get your day started off right?"

He shrugged and got just a little snarky, "What's it to ya?"

"Not a thing. I'm the same. There's a pretty face I like seein' first thing every mornin' my own self." Shit, were him and Merle alike? That was a scary thought.

As soon as the bell rang at 2:30 he'd run over to the bus stop. He and Beth would just smile at each other and get on the big yellow bus together. He was a little tentative at first but after the first couple of days he didn't hesitate at all. When they sat down he'd take her hand in his right away. And there was no longer a need to cover their hands with her sweater. Daryl didn't seem to care if anyone noticed. He'd even smile at her as he asked, "Did ya have a good day today?"

She'd smile back and tell him the news of her day and ask about his, and they'd talk and share all the way home.

But that's what it was mostly about, just them and their closeness. The handholding and talking about all the little things in their lives. They'd go fishing, shoot the bows, throw knives, hunt, track and ride on the dirt bike. Whatever they did they did it together. After all, that's the way they'd done everything since they were small, together.

It was just that now Daryl was finally accepting he wanted to spend his time with her. It was one morning when he looked at her that it finally dawned on him, he liked Beth. But she wasn't his girlfriend or anything like that, they were just friends was all.

It stayed sweet and it stayed innocent and although there were little disagreements about what to do next, and he still preferred his kind of movies to hers, they got along. The truth was, they always had.

* * *

It happened one night during the second week of December. He was awakened by a frantic Merle. He'd never seen his brother in such a state. "C'mon kid get up, we gotta go now. We gotta get Karen ta the hospital."

Daryl was half-asleep and half-scared, "What's wrong? Is she sick? Did she get hurt?"

"Nah kid, it's the baby comin'. Now get your ass in gear an let's go."

When they got there a nurse put Karen in a wheelchair and took her off somewhere. Him and Merle had to wait in a different room for a while. Then the nurse came out and told Merle he could go in the delivery room with Karen, but Merle balked for just a minute. "Um is there a way ta make sure my little brother here doesn't get bothered? I don't want him leavin' with no one but me."

The nurse was confused, the young man he spoke of looked old enough and big enough to take care of himself, but she was in no mood for disagreements, "Don't worry, we'll keep our eye on him."

Daryl just folded his arms across his chest looking peevish when he asked, " _Still_ Merle?"

"Yeah, still kid. Always. Until the day he's gone for good." As aggravated as Daryl got with Merle's ways, he knew why his brother was like he was. He'd been there, he'd seen it with his own eyes and it was something he'd never forget.

It was right after Merle got home from juvie. Daryl was seven at the time and his brother was 17. That day when Merle came home from hanging out with his buddies he saw the bruises on Daryl. Big brother didn't hesitate, he went after their Dad.

Daryl had never been so scared not even when his Dad was beating him.

It was an ugly fight, bloody and brutal. Merle was big and strong and every bit as ornery as their Dad. But he was still a kid and he wasn't quite as mean, or quite as big and maybe not quite as strong as the old man. Even though it felt to him like it went on for hours, Daryl knew it didn't really.

He remembered in his child's mind wondering what would happen to him if their Dad killed Merle. What would happen to him if Merle killed their Dad and went to prison? That's when Daryl picked up the kitchen chair and hit his Dad in the back of the head with it just as hard as he could. It didn't knock him out, the seven-year-old didn't have that kind of strength. But it dazed the old man long enough for Merle to grab Daryl up in one arm and they got out. After that they laid low as much as they could until Merle got them that first little studio apartment.

That was just one of many fights he'd seen at his old home but it was the most brutal. So yeah, even though it bugged the shit right out of him that he never, ever got left alone anywhere or anytime, he got it. He understood.

He also knew his brother would be looking out for him for as long as he lived no matter how old they got. Lately he was surprised by the change in his own attitude about that, but now that he was older he'd started to take some comfort in the thought of Merle always having his back.

It was just two hours later that Merle came out of the delivery room with the biggest grin on his face Daryl had ever seen, "Ya got ya a new niece little brother."

It had never occurred to Daryl to think of the baby as anything but a boy. How could someone like his brother have a baby girl? "Serious? A girl? What's her name?

"Yep a sweet little girl. Ya know kid, me an you both are gonna hafta clean up our language, at least when we're around her." That grin on his big brother's face wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Her name is Evie. Evie Marie Dixon."

"Evie. I got a niece named Evie. When do I get ta meet her?"

"In just about a hour kid. The doc's checkin' her over right now. She's a mighty cute little thing too."

Daryl couldn't stop himself, he just had to say it, "I guess she don't look like her Daddy then, huh?" Merle was so damn happy he forgot to kill him.

00

That spring when Merle had his birthday and turned 25, well it was all so different. Everything was different now. Evie had changed all of their lives so much. Karen didn't work at the pulp and paper mill anymore, she stayed home and cared for Evie.

Daryl still went to Greenes' though. Merle thought it was safer for everyone. Plus Daryl was working there, helping out and earning money.

Once Karen showed him the right way, and he'd done it Daryl found he loved holding the little girl. She was so tiny and so docile when she was brand new. Back then he wondered if she'd ever do anything besides eat, sleep, mess her diaper and cry. But she sure did change in a hurry. Now she laughed and squirmed in his arms, she pulled at his hair and his nose and his ears, slapped him in the face and giggled, and he didn't mind any of it.

As far as Evie's Uncle Daryl was concerned she couldn't do anything wrong, and if anyone ever said she did he'd knock them on their ass.

His 15th Birthday was just around the corner but he didn't ask Merle for anything. He was sure he never would again. Merle had Evie now and Daryl was just fine with the idea of his brother spending his money on that sweet little girl.

Merle told him they'd been invited to the Greenes' house for a little birthday dinner that Saturday evening, just three days before his birthday. Daryl was looking forward to that for a few reasons. Nowadays he sort of liked seeing Beth every chance he got and he didn't mind sitting next to her at all. And he knew the Missus, she'd have all his favorites for supper. It was all good.

They were sitting around the big dining room table and the Missus wasn't sharing. She had Evie in her arms and she wasn't giving Beth or Mister Hershel one single chance to hold the little wiggle worm. Pretty soon Beth got mad. Daryl had never seen her act that way with her Mama. She folded her arms across her chest and said, "Mama, you're being just plain stingy is all. Me and Daddy want to hold Evie too."

Daryl was immediately worried. She'd sassed her Mama and he couldn't see how he'd be able to take the blame. He was sure Beth was going to be punished real bad. He didn't know what to do, except to reach under the table and squeeze her hand.

He nearly tipped right over when the Missus laughed and said, "I know. Karen, Merle, you're just going to have to bring this little girl over more often. We're excellent babysitters." Then she smiled at Beth and said, "Alright young lady, your turn. And if you know what's good for you, you won't get sassy with your Mama like that ever again."

"Yes Mama, sorry Mama."

When he looked at Beth holding Evie he couldn't help smiling at the sight. They were the two softest girls in the world and one was holding the other.

They'd put Beth up to it and she'd played her part like a professional actress. It was after dinner and after everyone had already embarrassed the holy living shit right out of him by singing Happy Birthday. Especially Merle, he was extra loud. Although the one good thing was it made Evie laugh and that made Beth laugh and they both looked cuter than hell.

So anyway, it was after dinner that Beth said, "Daryl let's take a little walk I want to show you something. I found it behind the barn."

He smiled that little smile of his and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"I don't know, that's why I want you to have a look."

"Well what does it look like it is?"

"Stop it Daryl just come see." She was smiling all cute-like at him and he just smiled back and followed her.

He should have suspected something was up when Mister Hershel said, "Well maybe we'd all better have a look." But all he'd thought at the time was shit, that really spoiled things. He'd been planning to hold her hand on that little walk.

When they got to the front of the barn Mister Hershel said, "Hang on, let me just flip the switch and turn on the floodlights so we can see whatever this thing is a little better."

There it was under a big tarp. Beth was practically jumping up and down, "Hurry Daryl, hurry, pull the tarp off and tell me what it is."

He was nervous-laughing, he knew what it was. He could tell by the shape of it. It was almost like he was afraid as he walked over to it and gingerly pulled the tarp off, revealing a 1975 Ford F-100 pickup truck. Then he just stood there, unsure what to do next.

Merle was holding Evie in one arm and with his other hand he rubbed Daryl's hair, "It's yours kid, from me and Karen and Evie. It don't run, that's your part in this, gettin' it up an runnin'. Boss Man and the Missus are gonna let ya keep it here while ya work on it. He's even gonna let ya use his good tools. Shoot kid, ya oughta be able ta get it fixed up good by the time ya turn 16."

He was speechless until Beth came over and took his arm, "Daryl, Daryl it's yours and I'm going to help you fix it."

And he looked at that soft pretty girl and he smiled, "Alright, you an me Beth, we'll get it runnin'."

Then he did something he hadn't done since that night he hit his Dad with the chair. He went to his brother and hugged him, "Thanks brother." And then he hugged Karen, "Thanks Karen." And he smiled at Evie and kissed her little cheek, "Thanks Evie." And he shook Mister Hershel's hand, "Thank ya sir." And he hugged the Missus, even kissing her on the cheek, "Thank ya Ma'am."

They all went back to the house and left him to admire his gift. All of them but Beth. Mama said before they walked away, "Not too long now you two."

As soon as they were all out of sight he looked at Beth and it was like they were of one mind and they hugged each other. He didn't even think about how he said it, he just said it to her, "We got us a truck Beth."

Come Monday Mister Hershel took him and Beth into town and they all went to the library where Daryl checked out three different books on mechanics. Then they all went to the video store but they didn't have anything helpful there. They did have a cowboy movie him and Mister Hershel hadn't seen and so they rented that.

Her Daddy grinned what looked like a sneaky little grin and asked, "Is anyone else thinking they need a little ice cream? Cuz I'm sure thinking I need a big scoop of vanilla."

When she ordered strawberry ice cream Daryl softly bumped his shoulder into hers and said, "Your favorite."

She softly bumped him with her shoulder and said, "That's right, and yours is double chocolate."

Before they left Mister Hershel ordered a carton of cherry chip to take home to the Missus, on account of he tried very hard never to make the same mistake twice.

When they got back to the farm Daryl sat down and wrote the Ford Motor Company a letter asking if he could buy a manual. It was just a week and a half later one arrived in the mail, postage was due of $1.20 but the manual was free.

That's how he and Beth spent as much of that summer as they possibly could, working on the truck. And Beth really did do part of the work. Daryl told her, "Just cuz you're a girl Beth that don't mean ya shouldn't learn how things work an how ta fix 'em. Shit, if you can shoot a rifle an hit the bullseye damn near every time you can sure as hell change a tire. I mean, if I'm there I'm always gonna do it for ya, but what if I'm not?"

Some days though they just needed a little break from it. It was one of those days. They decided to do some tracking and see if they couldn't find some rabbits for supper. Daryl had his crossbow and Beth had her recurve and they were being real quiet as they walked through a clearing among a stand of trees.

Daryl spotted her first. It was a Mama skunk with a litter of kits. She'd spotted him too and her back started arching and her tale shot up and Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and hollered, "We gotta go Beth."

And they ran and ran and ran all the way to the pond. It was like they were in sync as they fell onto their backs in the thick grass. They were breathing hard from the exertion but Daryl laughed, "It's a lot better ta run outta air than get skunked."

It was about five minutes later that he sat up, knees sticking up and his arms draped over them. They weren't talking, he was just staring out at the water. Beth was still lying on her back, staring at him.

She reached out her hand and tapped him, "Hey."

He turned his head toward her, "Hey what?"

"You should kiss me Daryl."

That got him to turn around completely. "What?"

"I said you should kiss me."

"On the lips? Serious?"

"Yes on the lips, and yes I'm serious. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

He didn't answer he just leaned down and gently kissed those soft lips. Her cheeks were red, his neck was red, but they were both smiling and he kissed her again before sitting back up.

He was looking at her and trying real hard not to smile. She was smiling real big at him and she said, "Now you have to kiss me every day."

That sounded real good to him but he tried to sound tough when he said, "Why ya always gotta get so bossy with me Beth? You're a damn pain in my ass."

She shook her head no, just a little shake, and she corrected him. "No Daryl. Now that I'm your girlfriend you're not allowed to call me a pain in your ass anymore."

He stared at her hard right in the eyes and she matched that look. "Is that what ya are now, my girlfriend?"

"Well you kissed me didn't you?"

He stared for another minute or so, shrugged and said, "Yeah, I did." Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

00

 **A/N Sometimes a girl just has to tell a boy what she wants :) I said I was going to get Daryl all the way up to 16 in this chapter, obviously I have failed. I got too wordy here, there was too much to tell. Next week Daryl will turn 16 and Beth will be 14 and well, we'll see how they do. I thank you all for reading along and I'd appreciate if you'd leave me a comment / review. The chap photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please have a look.**

 **Once again, I want to thank Lotus11 for the great song prompt. The song is a whole lot shorter than this story, that's a fact. But next week, I think, we're actually going to get to the second verse!**

 **I hope to see you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N It's Friday! Happy day to all and thank you so much. You guys always make my day. We had a major breakthrough last chapter when Beth told Daryl to kiss her and he did :) We're picking up that same summer.**

 **Do you remember this fic all started with a song prompt? Some of you had it figured right away, first chapter. More of you will figure it out this chapter. That's right, I finally made it to the second verse. If you don't know it, don't worry. I'll tell all at the end. Thanks again to the lovely Lotus11 for prompting me.**

00

Daryl was now 15 years old and Beth 13. This fall when school started the changes in their lives would be even bigger than usual. Everything was going to be different and not just that one big difference. The one where they now considered themselves girlfriend and boyfriend.

Daryl was beginning his first year of high school and as usual he was anxious, not excited, nervous. He knew these were the years that really counted and the pressure was on. What would he do when he graduated? What was he going to do with his life?

Sheesh, being a kid was so much easier.

And he worried about Beth. She was going into middle school and that was a whole new world. He knew how it was, that's when kids started splitting up into those cliques. That kind of shit didn't bother him one bit, screw em all. But Beth was softer, more sensitive. He never wanted her feeling left out.

And the guys, he was nervous about that too. They'd have sprouted up over the summer and they'd be going through that thing. That thing where they noticed girls more. Her look had changed and her body had changed and he knew those boys were going to notice those changes. Just like he did.

He just wished he and Beth were going to be at the same school.

Beth was far more anxious than Daryl. The idea of going to middle school had been making her nervous all summer. What if she didn't have the right clothes? Or the right "look"? What if the other girls didn't like her? What about the boys? She'd heard middle school boys could be loud and obnoxious.

As nervous as she was about starting middle school, she was even more nervous about Daryl starting high school. She knew he felt some kind of pressure to have his whole life figured out already. She wished he wouldn't worry so much because she knew, Daryl could do anything he put his mind to.

There were also those high school girls to think about. They looked like grownup women for gosh sake. Their bodies were more shapely than hers, and what if Daryl thought they were pretty? What if he liked those older girls?

She wished so hard that she and Daryl could be at the same school.

The bright spot was they'd still be riding the same bus home. The high school was on the street behind the elementary and middle schools. The kids who rode the buses home caught them at the elementary. They already had it all planned out, he'd hurry over to the middle school as soon as the bell rang and they'd walk to the bus pick up area together.

He took her hand and tried to reassure her, "I'll have Merle drop me off at the elementary in the mornins, so I can say 'hi' to ya first thing when ya get off the bus, k? You'll see Beth, it's all gonna be just fine." He wished he felt as confident about that as he sounded.

* * *

It was just about a week before school started. Just like always Merle drove him to Greene's that morning on his way to work. But Beth wasn't on the front porch waiting for him. Of course Merle just had to be Merle and say something, "Aw, where's your pretty little girlfriend? How come she ain't waitin' on ya?"

Daryl wasn't arguing anymore, he just looked at his brother and said, "Shut up an go ta work Merle." Then he sort of, kind of, slammed the pickup door. Not too hard, Merle was still bigger.

And now he was worried. Where was she? Maybe it was that monthly thing, damn, he wished he had some chocolate for her. All he had was a half roll of Lifesavers in his pocket. They probably wouldn't help a bit.

He'd been worrying over her all morning and it was just before lunch when he finally saw her. He was in the utility shed working on Mister Hershel's air compressor. It was obvious she hadn't known he'd be in there because she took one look at him and said, "Oh no!"

He didn't know what was wrong, but it was something. She looked sad or mad, he wasn't sure which, maybe both. She was holding her hand up like she was trying to cover her chin. "What? Ya mad at me or sumthin'? What'd I do? I ain't even seen ya all mornin', an why ya got your hand there like that?"

He thought she might start crying and she looked so shook. He hurried over to her thinking maybe she'd gotten hurt, "Tell me what's wrong Beth. Tell me now."

She wouldn't look in his eyes she just said, "I don't want to tell you and I don't want you to see. It's too ugly."

"Fuck that Beth. Did someone hurt ya? I swear I'll kill whoever done it." He'd been worried and now he was getting aggravated.

"No Daryl no, it's nothing like that, I promise."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled just a little, not really enough to move her hand, just enough to let her know he wanted to, "What is it then Beth? Tell me. Please."

She started moving her hand down real slow and in a sad little voice she told him, "I have a pimple."

He almost started laughing but something told him that would be all kinds of wrong. She'd get pissed at him for sure. "Lemme see." He looked at her chin and he was thinking it was no big deal. "That ain't nuthin' girl. I can hardly see it."

"You're just being nice is all. It's gross and I look ugly."

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Look at me Beth." She didn't really want to, she was sure all he'd see was that big nasty pimple, but she did what he asked.

Who knows what came over him then? Who knows how he knew the words he should say? But thank God he did. "Ya know the first time I ever seen ya was when ya opened your Mama's kitchen door. I remember ya hollered, 'Mama Daryl's here.' It was all I could do ta take my eyes off ya. I knew for sure, you was always gonna be the prettiest girl I'd ever see."

"Really?"

"Well I ain't gonna lie about sumthin' that important am I? Yeah, really. He gave her a quick kiss and asked, "Ya want a Lifesaver? Will that help?"

Now she was smiling too, "Sure, if you have a cherry one then I know it will."

He smiled as he handed her the candy, "Now how did I know that?"

She smiled as she popped it in her mouth, "Thank you Daryl, you're so sweet."

"Pfft, no I ain't. Anyway what're ya doin' out here?"

She laughed just a little then and it seemed all was right with the world, "I almost forgot, I'm looking for Daddy. The farm insurance man called and Mama said she needs to ask Daddy a question."

"He said sumthin' about mendin' some wire on the chicken coops."

"Alright, I'll find him. See you at lunch." She smiled that big soft pretty smile and he hurried and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

00

That Saturday was their last day together before school started and they were spending the afternoon walking the woods. They had their bows and they figured they'd shoot a rabbit or a squirrel if they happened to run into one, but that wasn't really what this time was about. It was really just about them and being together.

He was holding her hand and she asked him, "I can't decide what to wear for the first day of school. Should I wear that blue dress with the little yellow flowers or the pink gingham? Which do think?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed, "Shit Beth, whaddya think I know about that kinda stuff? Shouldn't ya be askin' your Mama them kinds a questions?"

"I'm not trying to make Mama happy Daryl, I want to know what you like best. It's you I want to look pretty for."

He stopped and set his bow down, then he took hers and set it down, then he put his arms around her. He held her real close for a minute, then he inched back just enough so he could kiss her. But there was something different about this kiss.

He hadn't really planned it that way, it was just that it happened like that and well, he liked it. If felt good. It gave him that warm feeling and he knew what was happening to him, his body was reacting to her. It seemed to happen all the time when he was around Beth.

He hoped she wasn't mad at him for doing what he was doing, sticking his tongue right in her mouth that way, but she wasn't fighting him. She was sticking her tongue in his mouth right back. And he could feel it, it was like they'd moved even closer together. Everything about the two of them holding each other that way, and kissing each other like that, it seemed so perfect.

Eventually though they had to breathe. He still felt like he needed more air when he told her, "Sorry Beth, ya ain't mad at me for doin' that are ya?"

She seemed a little breathless too, "No. I always thought that kind of kissing sounded so gross and slobbery, and it probably would be with some other boy. But not with you Daryl. I liked it with you. I liked it a lot."

"Can we kiss like that some more then?" He was smiling but his neck and ears were bright red and she was sure her cheeks were too, "Yes."

They didn't stop again until they both had sore lips. Once they'd caught their breath she said, "You never answered my question."

He was so serious looking, while he was absentmindedly brushing back the stray strands of blond curls from her face, "I always have liked it real well when ya wear pink." That was something he never thought he would ever admit to anyone, but it was the truth so that's what he said.

"Really? I thought you hated pink."

"I do except when you wear it. It looks real pretty on you."

He saw her cheeks turn a real deep shade of pink and she had that big pretty smile on her face and she leaned up on her toes and kissed him, saying, "Thank you Daryl." That was another thing he used to think he'd never admit to her or anyone else, how pretty he thought she was. Now he thought it was probably a real good idea to let her know it all the time.

00

The very first morning of school he talked Merle into taking him just a little early. Sure, he had to put up with Merle's usual bullshit, "What is it kid? Ya ain't seen that pretty little blond since way long ago on Saturday, an now you're havin' withdrawls?"

And just like that he said it, he admitted it right there in his brother's Dodge pickup truck, "Yeah, as matter a fact I do miss her. I wanna be there at the elementary when the school bus drops her off."

To his surprise his brother just laughed a little and said, "Well shit I better give it the gas then. I don't want ya bein' late for that."

She got off the bus and hurried over to where he was waiting, but they knew they couldn't give each other even a hug there at school. What he could do was something they both liked real well, he took her hand. He smiled and said, "C'mon girl, I'll walk ya ta school."

He'd talked to Merle and Mister Hershel about it and they were all in agreement, Industrial Arts was probably where he would be happiest and also excel. Merle had clapped him on the back and told him, "Ya wasn't but nine or ten when ya about had that bike a mine tore down an put back together. I never saw anythin' like it. Ya got a knack for anythin' with an engine an anythin' mechanical."

And Mister Hershel agreed, "Daryl I've never come up with one thing at the farm you couldn't figure out how to fix. It's a talent, a gift you were given. I can't see any reason to turn your back on it."

He had to take all the academic courses like math, English and history, but he still managed to fit in two shop classes that first semester. Auto shop and metal shop. He'd already decided that before he graduated he would take every kind of shop class they had.

Each day when the bell rang he'd hustle over to the middle school just as fast as his feet could carry him, usually arriving just about the time she was walking out those double doors. After a day of classes he couldn't think of anything he'd like seeing more than he liked seeing that soft girl, with her soft hair and her soft eyes and that big soft smile.

They were both still spending most any free time they had working on that truck. Even when she wasn't doing the mechanics Beth was doing something. Her Mama had helped her make a pattern and she was determined to make a cover for the big bench seat. Daryl had teased her when she first mentioned it, "It ain't gonna be pink is it?"

She managed to keep a straight face when she said, "Well yes but not solid pink, there's big white polka dots too."

He almost dropped his wrench, "Go on now ya crazy girl, you're gonna make me screw sumthin' up."

She amazed him though, she'd caught on to it all real well. He'd showed her how to change a tire, change the oil and the filter, change the air filter and put on new belts. "Maybe when ya get ta high school ya oughta forget takin' all them home ec classes an take shop courses instead."

"I just might do that."

* * *

When November rolled around Merle took off early one day and took him to the Georgia Department of Motor Vehicles to get a learner's permit. They both thought it was pretty ridiculous, Daryl had known how to drive for as long as either of them could remember. But like Merle told him, rules were rules and they wouldn't let him get his driver's license without six months of driving experience with an adult over 21.

The good things about it were he got to drive Merle's truck as far as school in the mornings, and whenever Merle or Karen had to go somewhere they'd let him drive them. The Missus and Mister Hershel had always let him drive various rigs and equipment around the farm, but now the Missus also let him practice in her car. Just out there on the rural roads around the farm, but it was driving.

What he really cared about was getting that pickup running right. It wasn't just that he wanted his own rig and the independence that came with that. He wanted to take Beth on a real date, just the two of them. In the mean-time Merle and Karen had started taking him and Beth both out with them on Friday evenings, while the Missus and Mister Hershel watched Evie.

They'd go to the movies and him and Beth would sit just as far away from his brother and sister in law as they possibly could. They'd slide down real far in their seats, hold hands and kiss when they thought no one was looking.

When they all went bowling it was a little tougher, there just wasn't any real privacy in the bowling alley. But on those pitch black rural highways on the way back to the farm, that's when he'd try real hard to be sneaky, so he could kiss that soft little blond.

* * *

Some big changes happened at Christmas. The best one being Evie. She was walking around like a champ now. Daryl loved how proud she was of herself. He loved everything about that little girl. He especially got a kick out of how she'd try to run and she'd laugh and then clap her chubby little hands together. He couldn't resist picking her up and twirling her around, "What Evie? What ya gonna do? Ya gonna be a track star some day?" She'd just laugh more and he had to hug her. Evie and Beth were the two prettiest, sweetest and softest girls he knew.

The other thing was Beth's sister Maggie came home for Christmas and she announced some big news. She told her Mama and Daddy she had a boyfriend and they were in love. He saw the concerned look on her Daddy's face when he started asking Maggie a million questions about that guy, "Well now who is this boy? What's his name and where's he from? How long have you known him? Does he work? What does he plan to do after college?"

It made him wonder if Mister Hershel and the Missus were going to be upset when he asked Beth on a date. Did they think maybe he wasn't good enough? He worried over it quite a bit after that.

Maggie though, nothing seemed to worry her and she didn't ever back down. She just smiled when her Daddy asked those questions and she told him everything. "And Daddy, I already invited him to come here for a visit next summer, you can quiz him all you want then."

00

By Merle's 26th birthday the truck was done, ready to drive and Daryl was more than ready to drive it. But there were still two weeks before his 16th birthday. Merle went out to the farm with him and they drove that truck all over those backroads. The problem was he couldn't bring Beth. He was only allowed to have one licensed driver with him in the vehicle, no passengers.

Merle wouldn't let him risk it and he and Beth had agreed they didn't want to. It was getting too close and they didn't want to take a chance he'd get caught by the sheriff. They both wanted him driving.

He'd asked her, "Once I get my license are ya gonna let me take ya out, just you an me?"

"Daryl you know I am. I'm your girlfriend, of course I want to go out with you."

So he asked her Daddy if it was alright. Mister Hershel he had a rule, she couldn't go out with a boy until she was 15. She would be 14 two weeks after Daryl turned 16. But her Daddy said, "I wouldn't say yes to any boy but you Daryl. I know I can trust you to be extra cautious when she's in the pickup, and I know you won't try any monkey business."

Daryl felt guilty right away. Her Daddy would hate him for sure if he knew about him sticking his tongue right in Beth's mouth. He'd better pray to God Mister Hershel never found out.

The other person he had to talk to was Merle. His brother still never wanted him in a situation where he, or he and Beth, were alone. He practically begged, "C'mon man I'ma be 16. Shit why do I gotta have a chaperone? It ain't fair."

"You're right kid, you're too old ta have a babysitter an it ain't fair. But I know ya know why. If I didn't think it had ta be that way all these years, it wouldn't have been. I'll think about, I'll talk ta Karen about it. We'll decide by tomorrow."

He couldn't believe it when his brother told him the big news, "Yes." He and Beth got to have their date.

The young couple were so excited they could hardly control themselves. They made their plan. He'd pick her up at the farm Saturday night and they'd start off having dinner. Burgers, fries and milkshakes. They sat next to each other in the booth and he remembered when he used to think she always sat too close. That she squished him. Now he thought they couldn't get quite close enough and he was the one squishing into her.

He watched her eat those damn fries the way she did and he couldn't help but laugh, "You are one strange girl Beth Greene."

"Oh yeah, well I happen to think you like strange girls Daryl Dixon."

He smiled at her, softly nudging his shoulder into hers and said, "Yeah I do."

From there they went over to the Picture Show movie theater. It was only two blocks and it would have made sense to just walk. Except that he was on his first official date, he was a 16 year old boy with a pickup truck, and he had that brand new license to drive it. They drove over and pulled around in the alley behind the theater, parked it and headed in for the movie.

They'd picked a scary one and just like he hoped it would, it sacred Beth enough that she was getting just as close to him as that stupid armrest would allow. He was holding her hand and watching her as much as the movie, and every once in awhile he'd lean in and give her a fast kiss.

They had a plan for after the movie too. They were going to cruise the main drag for a little while, just to show off his new pickup, but more important than that, to prolong the evening.

They were holding hands, smiling and nudging shoulders as they walked around to the alley and Daryl made to unlock the pickup door. That's when it happened, that son of a bitch grabbed Beth and he had a gun held to her head.

Daryl had never seen Beth look so frightened but he was sure he was even more scared than her. He knew what the man was capable of. He held his hands up, "No, not her. C'mon Dad, not her." He quickly dug his hand in his pocket as he talked fast, "Here, here take my wallet. I got money in there, more'n fifty bucks. An here, here's the keys ta my truck here, it's yours. An look here, Merle just give me this watch for my birthday, it's yours, here take it. You can have it all, just don't hurt her, not her, not Beth."

"Ya little fucker I shoulda killed ya a long time ago. Fuckin' hittin' me like ya done. I'll give ya one thing, that's alotta balls for a seven year old. I bet this little gal here owns your balls now, huh? You're such a candy ass you're just gonna give up everythin' for her? Fuckin' loser is what ya are, that's all ya ever was an all yer ever gonna be."

"You're right. I get it, I'm a loser an I deserve ta get the shit beat outta me. Go on then an do what ya gotta do. Just please, please don't hurt her, not her. Ya go ahead now, ya kill me if ya need to."

It all happened so fast. Beth cried, "No Daryl!" And suddenly she was on the ground, and just as Daryl was trying to get to her he took a hard right to his jaw. The old man was on him, beating the crap out of him but all he could think about was Beth. Was she okay?

Then he heard her, "Stop! Stop! Leave him alone! Stop!"

Daryl was fighting back but the old man was bigger, bulkier, angrier and he'd gotten the drop on Daryl. Plus he was no doubt high on speed, giving him that almost super hero kind of strength, and anger. It seemed to go on forever but Daryl didn't care, as long as his Dad was hitting him he wasn't hurting Beth.

He'd just had that thought when he realized she'd thrown herself on his Dad's back. He could see she was pulling his hair and beating on his back and all the while she kept yelling, "You let him go! Let him go!"

He was trying to tell her, "Run Beth, run," but the warm liquid was filling his mouth and he could taste and smell copper. He had a vague realization it was his own blood.

And then he heard his brother's voice, "Get offa there girl!" And suddenly his father was off him and Daryl heard his brother say, "Ya goddamn muthafucker I'ma kill ya right here."

Then it was Beth, she was taking his hand in both of hers and he could hear that soft voice say his name, "Daryl, Daryl." And he was out.

00

 **A/N Well then. It all started out the way we like, then it got rough there at the end. That's where we'll pick up next week. I thank you all so much for reading, for the follows and faves. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. There's a chapter photo of our favorite couple on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. I hope to see you all back her next week for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi everyone and Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for commenting and the follows and faves. You guys make me soooo happy!**

 **The previous chapter had a rough ending and now we'll see how everyone fared. We'll learn why Merle happened to be so close, and what was going on in his mind. There's a special treat for all of us too. Well, I think it's special. We'll see if you agree.**

00

The paramedics pushed the gurney carrying Daryl through the doors of the emergency room. Nurses and other hospital personnel were on high alert, they'd gotten the call the ambulance was on its way with a badly injured young boy. There was already an IV bag containing a clear fluid hanging from a pole, with the needle in Daryl's forearm, and there was a stiff collar of some sort wrapped around his neck.

Everything about the small emergency room seemed loud and overwhelming. Organized chaos.

Merle had rushed in right behind the patient. The sheriff, Karen, Beth and a deputy hurried behind him. Merle was agitated, angry and running on a massive dose of adrenaline. Every nerve ending in his body was ready to jump into action at the drop of a hat. His mood was less than pleasant.

Karen had found the closest payphone and quickly called Beth's parents and Evie's babysitter. She returned to her husband's side in time to see the man was becoming more and more worked up.

He felt like in a fast two minutes he'd answered a thousand of their questions. At first he tried to be patient with it all, but patience wasn't part of his nature. His voice was raised and his frustration obvious when he hollered, "Screw this! Just take care a my little brother for gawd sake, we can worry about all this other bullshit later!"

That's when Karen put her hand on his forearm and gave it a light squeeze. He looked at her, took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself as he said to the nurse, "Sorry, I'm just worried. The kid took a helluva beatin'."

All the while the sheriff had also been standing with Merle, just in case. So when another nurse scurried over and said, "We're going to need proof you're his legal guardian before you can sign the consent for treatment," The sheriff could see the potential for all hell breaking loose.

He quickly intervened, "No you don't. You've got my word as sheriff. Merle here has had legal custody of his brother for years."

Merle tried not to look as stunned as he felt when he gave the sheriff an appreciative nod.

That's when the doctor stepped out of the exam room and told him, "We're going to take Daryl to x-ray. I'll be out to talk with you as soon as I have some more news. For now he's stable."

Daryl wasn't the only one they were checking over. Beth was in an exam room as well, they were just waiting for her folks to arrive. Five minutes later they did and a nurse escorted the Greenes to the exam room.

All the while Will Dixon lay on a gurney cuffed to the rail and awaiting treatment.

 **Merle and Karen**

He'd tried so hard, he'd done the best he could to make the kid's life as normal as possible. At least what he thought was normal. He himself had never known a bit of normalcy growing up, but when he went to work for the Greenes he saw a kind of life he thought was an example of what that was. It was what he wanted Daryl to have. When he met Karen she showed him even more about what family could be.

The time since him and little brother left that shack seemed to have passed so quickly. It was almost impossible to believe Daryl was already16 years old. And things were changing. Merle knew his brother and that little gal had something special going on between them.

It had been that way since they were kids, back when Daryl had tried to hard so convince himself, and everyone else, that she was nothing but a pain in his ass.

Thinking back on those days might have brought a smile to his face, if Merle wasn't so pissed and so concerned and feeling like such an idiot.

It was just a simple every day thing the kid had asked for. All he wanted was a chance to take his girl on a date, something teenagers did all the time. He told Merle exactly what they had planned. "It ain't no big deal Merle. We're just goin' ta Nina's Burgers n Shakes for dinner and then to a movie. Maybe we'll drive around some after that, just a cruise down Main. Beth has ta be home at eleven, an then I'll be right back here. I'll keep change in my pocket so in case I need ya I can call ya. Shit, c'mon Merle, it's all public places, the sumbitch won't do nuthin' in front a witnesses."

Merle still couldn't quite bring himself to say yes but then Karen urged him, "Merle, honey he's 16, a big strapping boy who I'd bet can do a pretty good job of taking care of himself. And I think he's right. Surely your father won't try anything out in the open."

So he agreed. But that didn't mean he felt good about it. The thing was Karen didn't really understand. How could she? His wife had never met their Dad. Even Daryl didn't really know. He'd been gone from that shit shack so long now, and he'd been so young when they left. He couldn't possibly remember how bad it really was.

And anyway, Merle had a lot of things about those days he kept to himself. Things he never told his little brother. He couldn't see a good reason to add to Daryl's pain. That's why he never told him about what happened when their Dad found out their Mama was pregnant with him. He didn't tell him how that drunken son of a bitch had beaten the shit out of her, trying to kill his own baby. Daryl was a survivor even then.

So in his mind what Merle did was he split it down the middle, and then he told the kid, "Yeah, we'll give it a try. Ya take your pretty little girlfriend out an have ya a good time. Just keep some coins handy an ya call me if your plans change. Then ya come straight home here after ya get her home safe. K?"

He'd seldom seen little brother so excited and he sure didn't want to ruin this for him, but he just couldn't take a chance. Karen thought he was crazy and overprotective but she packed up some snacks, a thermos of coffee and got the neighbor lady, Carol, to sit with Evie. If her husband was going to insist on doing some crazy thing then she was going to do it right along with him.

They'd taken Karen's car, Daryl wouldn't notice it the way he would Merle's pickup. He got to the burger place about 10 minutes after he figured Daryl and Beth would arrive. He parked around the corner but facing the small diner. The lights inside were bright and that helped his cause, he had a clear picture of Daryl and Beth through the big front window.

They sipped their coffee and watched the two. Karen was smiling as she put a hand on her husband's knee, "They're just so cute together Merle. Usually I look at a couple so young and I think it's just puppy love. One of those fleeting teenage romances. But with them it's different. For some reason I've always felt like the two of them would be together forever."

He glanced down at her, laughing softly as he replied, "As corny as that shit sounds I kinda think you're right. But then I also think we're a pretty damn cute couple, at least your half of us is." Then he leaned in and kissed her before he resumed keeping a watchful eye on things across the street.

He got concerned when his brother pulled into the alley behind the theater to park, it was dark and deserted. Why would he choose that? There was street parking available. But he forgot his concern when Daryl and Beth came walking around the corner holding hands and everything seemed just fine.

He and Karen waited fifteen minutes before he bought their tickets and they slipped in the theater. As soon as Merle's eyes adjusted to the dark he saw the young couple, seated about halfway down and way over at the far end of a side section of seats. He and Karen sat a few rows behind. They'd smile and elbow each other every time Daryl leaned in and kissed her, and it was all Merle could do not to holler out, "Quit kissin' on that girl little brother!" Shit, Daryl would work him over for sure.

He and Karen left ten minutes before the movie ended, happy to get out. Karen shook her head, "That has to be the worst and dumbest movie I ever had to sit through."

Merle threw an arm across her shoulders pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head, "Yeah well sweetie them kinda movies ain't made for watchin', they're made for makin' out. If we hadn't been babysittin' that's what we'd a been doin'."

They got in the car and waited for the young couple to exit the theater. Fifteen minutes later there they were, smiling, holding hands and lightly bumping shoulders.

Merle wasn't too concerned when they didn't pull out of the alley right away. He supposed they were taking advantage of how dark it was, doing a little making out in the pickup. After all, little brother was a healthy teenage boy and Beth was a pretty young girl. Merle would expect nothing different. But after a few minutes worry took over. He quickly got out of the truck telling Karen, "Ya wait here, I'll be right back."

She did for a minute or two but then something, maybe intuition, made her grab her purse and go after him.

It took her a minute to digest what was going on. Her husband was beating on some man with a ferocity and rage she had never seen from Merle. Daryl was lying flat on his back and there was blood everywhere. Sweet young Beth was crying as she held his hand and she just kept repeating, "Daryl, Daryl."

She could see Merle already had the man whooped but he wasn't letting up at all. She realized it had to be their Dad and she saw where it was going. Merle was angry enough to beat his father to death. She couldn't let that happen. There was an urgency in her plea, "Merle stop, Merle please stop. Think of Evie, think of Daryl, think of me. We all need you home with us."

He slumped his shoulders, his big hand still clutched around Will Dixon's throat, but he'd eased the grip some. He shook his head as if to clear it. She could see him twitching all over and she knew he wanted so badly to do what he'd set out to do. Instead he told her, "Quick, call the ambulance an the cops. I'll take care a things here."

She didn't question him, she ran to the payphone next to the movie theater. She called the ambulance first and then the sheriff before running back to the scene. She saw her husband kneeling over his little brother, his open hand resting gently on Daryl's cheek, "C'mon kid, look at me kid." He was trying to sound so calm and collected, but she knew him and she heard the fear and the anger in his voice.

She put an arm around Beth and tried to comfort the young girl, "It'll be okay honey, the ambulance is on their way and I just know he'll be fine." That's when she saw Beth had her own wounds. Bloody scrapes and skins on her arms, a nasty cut on her forehead and bruises coming up on her face. "Did Daryl's Dad do that to you?"

She was crying so hard she was having a little trouble speaking, "Yes, he threw me down hard on the ground, really hard, but I'm fine, it's Daryl…what about Daryl?"

About that time they heard a kind of grunt come from Will Dixon. Merle turned to make sure he didn't get up. At the very least he wanted the son of a bitch to have his ass thrown in jail. That's when he heard the sirens. First the Sheriff's car and then the ambulance and then a second patrol car rolled in the alley.

They loaded Daryl in the ambulance and radioed for another for Will Dixon.

She saw the sheriff pull his cuffs from his duty belt as he walked toward Merle. That's when she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, and spoke loudly and clearly, "I can tell you exactly what happened Sheriff Grimes. Merle didn't cause it, he saved me and Daryl."

The sheriff looked at Merle, of course he knew him, everyone in town knew who Merle Dixon was, "Is that so Merle?"

"Yeah, ya probably can't recognize him, the kid's my little brother Daryl. Beth here is his girlfriend. I know ya don't need me ta tell ya who that sumbitch is that went after 'em."

The sheriff simply pursed his lips and nodded his head once, he did know. "We'll sort this out and I'll be takin' reports from all of ya. For now we better follow behind the ambulance and get to the hospital. Beth, it looks like you're hurt too."

Karen hurriedly picked up Daryl's keys, the watch and his wallet, stuffing everything in her purse. The Sheriff made Merle ride with him and Beth and Karen with the deputy.

As it turned out Daryl had a number of injuries. His hands and knuckles were cut, scraped, bruised and swollen from trying to defend himself. He had some broken ribs, a fractured eye socket, and a broken nose. He had a small chip out of a front tooth and both eyes were blackened. The doctor was most concerned about his concussion and his bruised and swollen spleen.

"You can plan on Daryl being here a few days while we treat the injuries he's suffered and keep him under observation. I don't want to remove that spleen if I don't have to."

Beth's injuries weren't severe. Mostly road burns, bruising and scrapes. There was just the one bad cut on her forehead that needed stitches. Her Mama held her hand and her Daddy kept his hand on her back while the doctor did his work.

But she wasn't crying because the suturing hurt, she wanted to see Daryl. "I have to see him. I just have to. Please, please." She just kept repeating it over and over. It was mostly the fact that she wouldn't give up, and she was driving everyone half-crazy, that made the doctor finally give in.

Karen had gone home to be with Evie but Merle wasn't going anywhere. Daryl was out of it and his brother had no intention of just leaving him lying there alone. He stood over him, his hand resting lightly on his little brother's head. Every few minutes he'd quietly ask, "Ya in there brother? Ya still in there kid?"

Eventually Daryl opened his eyes, at least as much as was possible considering the swelling. They were red and rheumy and Merle could see he was having a little trouble focusing. He rubbed bother's head and softly said, "Hey kid, welcome back."

Suddenly Daryl tried to sit up, like he had to hurry off somewhere. "Hey, hey kid, lay back. Ya ain't s'posed ta be movin' around too much. Your insides gotta heal up now."

"Beth?"

That made Merle smile, "Yeah kid, don't ya worry, your pretty little girlfriend is doing alright."

Daryl relaxed then, his eyes drifting shut again. From the corner of his own eye Merle saw the door open. He just smiled at her as she tiptoed over to Daryl's bed, standing opposite Merle.

She needed to hold his hand and she knew he needed to hold hers, but his hands looked so hurt. They were so bruised and so swollen. So instead of taking his hand she carefully slipped hers under his. The smallest of smiles appeared on his face. He'd know that soft little hand anywhere, he whispered, "Beth."

"It's me Daryl, I'm here." And at the reassuring sound of her soft voice he was out again.

They kept him five days and Beth was there for every one of those days. There was no way she wouldn't be. Either her Mama or her Daddy took her. They had to, there'd be no living with her if they didn't. She'd sit with Daryl and they'd sit with her, Mama crocheting or Daddy reading a western. Whatever else went on it really didn't matter, Beth didn't care, she just knew in her heart Daryl needed her to be there. And she needed to be with him.

Merle was just the same except he came at night. After work and after having dinner with Karen and Evie he'd head over and just sit with little brother. He wasn't inclined to have him there alone. It didn't matter that the old man was under police watch, Merle was never going to be comfortable leaving Daryl alone again. Not until their old man was locked up for good.

The thing of it was, Will Dixon had finally done something he couldn't hide, something he couldn't get out of. He'd physically assaulted a fourteen year old girl and a sixteen year old boy. The girl had needed medical care, but the boy had been so hurt he was hospitalized. It wasn't just that though, the doctor had pointed them out to the sheriff. The marks on the boys back, the telltale proof of past abuse.

Not only did the police press a number of charges against Will Dixon, the Greene's filed a civil suit. They didn't consider themselves vengeful people, quite the opposite. And it certainly wasn't that they wanted the money, it wasn't like they thought Will Dixon had a pile of cash hidden away. It was the principle of the thing. Their own child had been injured, and a young man who they thought of as their own had been badly injured. However much the man could be made to pay, if it was no more than fifty cents, it didn't matter. He just had to pay.

(((())))

 _As time went on it would turn out that neither the judge nor the jury were inclined to show mercy to a man who'd ambushed a young girl, holding a gun to her head and threatening to kill both her and her young beau. A man who had wounded the girl and caused serious bodily harm to the boy. The jury had seen the pictures of the young man's injuries, and they'd also seen the pictures of the scars on his back. Will Dixon was going away for so long he'd die long before he was due to be released.  
_

 _The civil case went no better for him. It took less than two days to try and convict him. What he did own became property of the Greenes. That meant someday what they'd been awarded would belong to Daryl._

(((())))

The first 10 days home from the hospital that's where he stayed, home. Beth came to see him every single day, there was no getting around it for her folks. But at least with him there at home and his father locked in the county jail, it was a little easier and a little more enjoyable. They'd all take a slow walk to the park and it was nice, real family time. Daryl needed to be up and moving, but he also needed to take it easy for a while. He and Evie set the pace.

Sometimes after lunch, the adults would leave a napping Evie there with Daryl and Beth while they walked down to the cafe for coffee or a lemonade. The Greenes didn't worry or think twice about leaving their daughter there alone in a young man's room. As physically injured as Daryl was, those teenagers wouldn't be getting up to anything they shouldn't be.

Karen had his bed all fixed up real nice for him. She'd gotten one of those big firm pillows, the kind like a backrest folks use for sitting in bed reading. It had armrests and everything. Daryl had his radio and he had his books and he was mostly just about bored to tears. He was restless, starting to go stir crazy. This was only the fifth day since he got home.

That was the day it happened. Evie was down for her nap and the adults were all going for a walk to the library that day. Two seconds after the front door closed behind them, Beth crawl up there on the bed with Daryl. They fit just right together on that great big pillow, and being with each other like that made everything in their little world feel just about perfect. He was holding her hand, his hands were better now. They weren't completely healed, but healed enough. And his lips and mouth had healed up quite a bit too, and he kissed her just as much as he could.

They were taking a little break from that kissing and he was playing with some loose strands of her hair. She could see he was a little unsettled. Then he told her, "I wanna get up an do some stuff. Shit Beth I'm sick an tired a just layin' around all the damn time. Things are better now, I'm better now. I'm ready ta go back ta work."

She put her hand on his arm and tried to reason with him, "I know you want to Daryl but the doctor said you have to wait a couple more weeks. You don't want to have to have that operation they talked about. You don't want them taking out your spleen, do you? You'll really be laid up then."

"Ah, that ain't gonna happen. They're just tryin' ta scare me is all. I'm fine, just fine. Maybe I know how I feel better'n some doctor knows. He ain't me."

"I swear Daryl Dixon you can be so stubborn."

He looked at her and his eyebrows were raised and he laughed right out loud. "I'm stubborn? Is that what ya think, it's me whose stubborn? Cuz I heard all about how ya been drivin' everyone nuts ever since I went ta the hospital. I heard how ya won't quiet down an give anyone a minute a peace 'til ya get your way. That's what I heard. I think you're the stubborn one, girl."

"Oh yeah Daryl Dixon? Well I happen to think you like stubborn girls."

He wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he was real, real serious-looking when he stared into her eyes. His hand went to her face and he lightly placed his palm on her cheek as he told her, "Nah, that ain't true at all. I only know one real stubborn girl an I'm pretty sure I love her."

00

 **A/N Well holy mole! Daryl's on the mend, his Daddy's locked up, and wait, did he just tell her what I thought he just told her? That was the treat. I thank you all for reading and hope you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of our couple is posted to my tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee. Please check it out. I hope to see you all back her next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I say it every time and I mean it every time, thank you all so much for reading, for following and favoring. I appreciate it. We left off with Daryl making quite the declaration and we pick up right there.**

00

 _"I swear Daryl Dixon you can be so stubborn."_

 _He looked at her and his eyebrows were raised and he laughed right out loud. "I'm stubborn? Is that what ya think, it's me whose stubborn? Cuz I heard all about how ya been drivin' everyone nuts ever since I went ta the hospital. I heard how ya won't quiet down an give anyone a minute a peace 'til ya get your way. That's what I heard. I think you're the stubborn one, girl."_

 _"Oh yeah Daryl Dixon? Well I happen to think you like stubborn girls."_

 _He wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he was real, real serious-looking when he stared into her eyes. His hand went to her face and he lightly placed his palm on her cheek as he told her, "Nah, that ain't true at all. I only know one real stubborn girl an I'm pretty sure I love her."_

xxx

He couldn't believe those words just came right out of his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't mean them, he did. He'd felt that way about her for a long time. It's just that he never thought he'd really have the guts to tell her. Then it was like those words just had a mind of their own or something, and they came spilling right out of his mouth. He wasn't upset though, he was glad. It was done now and it kind of felt like he finally told her something he wished for a long time he had the balls to say.

For a second she just stared at him, her eyes were big and wide and then just above a whisper she said, "Oh."

"Oh? Is that it? Is that all ya got ta say?" His tone was a mix of disappointment and confusion.

"I mean…oh…like…well…Daryl I've been wishing you'd say that to me since I was six years old, but then you did and…well…I…I…well Daryl gosh don't you know? I love you too."

Now his smile was big and even his eyes looked happy as he ran his fingers through her hair and, said, "Shit Beth, I'm usually the one who can't get my words out right." Then he got real serious again, "I guess this is it then girl, we're in love. Ya wanna go steady or sumthin'/"

"I thought we were already going steady."

"We were? Okay, then we still are." And finally he took her soft pretty face in his hands and he kissed her as hard as those sore lips of his would allow.

That summer when Daryl was 16 and Beth was 14 was different than any summer they'd ever had. It wasn't so much that they behaved differently toward each other. It was more like there was a new level of freedom now that they'd admitted their feelings out loud.

But it wasn't just that it was the summer they first admitted they were in love. It was a lot of things.

There was the work. The doc said he had to be kind of careful for the next four weeks. No bouncing around on the tractor or in the 4-wheeler, no bucking hay. Four weeks seemed like a damn lifetime to 16 year old Daryl. That's why he told Mister Hershel, "I guess I can't work for ya this summer. I'm real sorry an all, but if I can't do nuthin' then I just ain't gonna be good for nuthin'."

But her Daddy told him, "That's not true Daryl, I've got a whole lot of things I've got planned for you. Why ever since the day we got married Mrs. Greene has been adding things to my to-do list. You're about to get that list caught up for me."

"A to-do list?"

"Yes son, you may as well learn all about to-do lists because someday your wife will have one for you."

 _Wife? What wife?_

Holy shit there was a lot of things on that to-do list. The very first thing for him and Mister Hershel and Beth to do was head to the library. Daryl was going to need some books. He got a book on home repairs, but then he also got one on electrical repairs, and plumbing repairs and small appliance repair.

From there they figured they may as well see if there was anything helpful over at the video store. Well they didn't have any luck there, at least not with anything having anything to do with any kind of home repair. What him and Mister Hershel did find though was a video all about big game hunting in Alaska. They were pretty sure they needed to see that. Her Daddy rented it.

Just as they were walking out of the video store Hershel Greene ran an open hand over his head and said, "I don't know about anyone else around here, but I could sure go for a scoop of vanilla ice cream."

He wasn't even one little bit surprised when his soft and pretty little blond ordered herself a sugar cone with scoop of strawberry, and she asked the girl behind the counter, "Could you put some of those sprinkles on top please?"

When her Daddy stepped up to order, and his back was to them, Daryl couldn't help himself. It was like it just happened all on its own. He leaned in and kissed her cheek real quick and she looked at him and smiled that soft pretty smile. That's when Mister Hershel, without even turning around, said, "Daryl, would you please try to control yourself. I can see your reflection in the glass."

Daryl and Beth both turned the color of her ice cream cone and Daryl hurried up and said, 'Yessir Mister Hershel, I'm real sorry sir. Beth I'm real sorry."

And then her Daddy mumbled, "Oh I'm sure she didn't mind at all."

Sheesh. Being in love could be so embarrassing.

Over the next four weeks he ended up doing every dang job around that old farmhouse that the Missus had been trying for twenty years to get someone to do. That someone being none other than her husband.

Daryl put in a new kitchen faucet, the fancy kind with a sprayer. He put a new utility sink in the laundry room, practically took the whole washing machine apart and rebuilt the motor. When he was done it had quit making that noise that had been driving the Missus insane.

He put a real nice ceiling fan with a light in the living room, and smoke detectors downstairs, and upstairs in every bedroom. Just like she wanted.

He fixed the leak under the bathroom sink and put a new faucet in there too. Then he took all the guts out of the toilet tank and put new guts in. That kept the damn thing from running all the time and driving the Missus insane.

Those things were just the tip of the iceberg. Daryl fixed everything around that old house that had been driving the Missus insane. Then he did the new stuff she wanted done, like the ceiling fan in the living room that she liked so much she had him put one in her bedroom.

He was a big hero around the Greene farm, and not just as far as the Missus was concerned. He'd gotten Mister Hershel off the hook, the man's to-do list was wiped clean. At least for right now it was. The thing was, now that she knew who could get the job done, and get it done fast and without non-stop complaining, Daryl became her go-to man.

He didn't mind helping her out at all. He loved the Missus like a mama, just like Karen. It was just that he didn't think he ought to be getting paid for helping her out. Mister Hershel on the other hand thought the young man deserved a raise.

The doctor had also put the kibosh on Daryl riding his motorcycle until after that four week time period was up. And the Doc told him, "I wish you'd never ride the thing again young man. They're dangerous."

Daryl didn't feel like hearing about it so he just nodded and grunted.

He was trying to be happy about what he could do, and what he could still do was drive his pickup. And he could still take Beth tracking in the woods and fishing. They learned some new things about setting up snares, and he took up wood carving and she took it up with him. It was just the way they liked doing things, together.

Except for singing. He didn't sing. But things really had changed because now he was always asking her to sing to him. He didn't care what she sang, she could sing all the damn Disney tunes she wanted. He just loved hearing the sound of her soft voice and looking at her pretty face when she sang.

It was all that kissing stuff they were doing that was getting tough. Well not really the kissing part, they liked that part just fine. Heck they couldn't get enough of it. It was just that they were craving a little bit more than just kissing.

Truth was they had a lot of opportunities to experiment a little more. They had their times out in the woods and over at the pond. Then there were those Saturday nights. That summer they were allowed to go out on Saturday evenings.

They went to the movies and they cruised Main, and they had burgers and shakes, or they skipped the burgers and went straight to the ice cream parlor. One Saturday night they even had banana splits for dinner.

Then they'd be in the pickup, alone. And that next level of closeness was tougher and tougher to resist. He'd end up with his hand under her shirt, rubbing on her back, and she'd end up with her hand under his shirt rubbing on his chest. It took every bit of his self-control to resist rubbing her chest.

Then one night they decided to try something new. They decided to trade hickey's. That sounded like a real good plan. But they knew those marks better be hidden from her Mama and Daddy or all hell would surely break loose. So they thought the best idea was to put them on each other's stomachs, right above the belly button.

He pulled up her shirt, just enough, and he almost felt guilty leaving a mark on the soft white skin. Once his lips touched her there he forgot his guilt. And he didn't just give her a hickey, his lips lingered there. He just couldn't seem to stop kissing her and sucking lightly all along her tummy. They were both feeling that warm all over loving feeling.

That's when there was a loud knock on the pickup window. It startled Daryl so bad he flew up off her and bumped his head hard on the headliner. He hurried to pull Beth's blouse down and they both hurried to sit up.

He looked out the window and there was Sheriff Grimes, flashlight on and staring in at them.

He rolled the window down and the Sheriff said, "Good evening Beth, Daryl. Nice to see y'all tonight. What I don't think is nice to see is the two of you carrying on that way. I don't know how Merle would feel about this Daryl, but Beth I'm pretty sure your Mama and Daddy wouldn't be one bit happy. What do you think?"

Both their faces were fire engine red and Beth could hardly look at Sheriff Rick when she answered, "No sir, they wouldn't be happy at all."

That's when Daryl started talking fast, "I'm sorry Sheriff, it was all my fault, all my idea. It was wrong an you're right, I shouldn't be actin' that way with Beth. I'm sorry Beth, real sorry."

Poor Sheriff Grimes was biting his tongue so hard to keep from laughing he was afraid he might bite right through it. "Alright, well I'm gonna give you kids a break this time and keep this incident between the three of us. But if I catch you two actin' up like this again I'm gonna have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Greene."

"Yessir Sheriff Grimes, I'll take Beth home right now. Thanks a lot sir, an like I said, I'm real sorry."

He rolled the window up and as the Sheriff walked back and got in his car, Daryl asked her, "Ya okay Beth?"

"Yes, just embarrassed is all. I thought I was going to die right then and there."

"Shit I know, me too. I'm the same. We're gonna hafta find us a more secret place ta park."

* * *

It was the end of July when Maggie brought her boyfriend home. It was right that very day, right when they all just sat down for lunch that Maggie made an announcement. As soon as she did Daryl wished he would have missed the moment, by hours. He didn't like the stunned and sad look on the Missus' face, and he felt real bad when he saw Mister Hershel's shoulders slump. It was that kind of announcement.

Maggie though, she had a way about her. She'd just tell it like it was going to be and not worry about any bad reactions, hurt feelings or consequences. Now the boyfriend, his name was Glenn, he looked like he felt the very same way Daryl did. Like he wished he was anywhere else.

What Maggie said, with a great big happy smile on her face was, "Mama, Daddy, Glenn and I are going to start living together this fall, when the new semester starts." It was a heckuva way to ruin a perfectly nice meal.

The next day Beth told him she heard her Mama crying when she and Mister Hershel went to bed that night. "That was just mean of her Daryl. Maggie should have told Mama and Daddy in private, just the three of them. She knows how they are."

Daryl couldn't hardly stand the thought of the Missus crying and he just couldn't figure out what the mystery was, "Yeah, if they're gonna be livin' together anyway why don't they just get married? Then your Mama probably wouldn't cry at all."

And Beth in her own sweetness saw the logic, "I know, you're right. I don't know what's the matter with her. Sometimes I think maybe she does things on purpose just cuz she knows it'll aggravate them."

"Well we ain't gonna be like that, k? I'd never wanna be the cause a your Mama cryin'."

"Agreed."

00

It was Monday of the week before school started back up that he asked Mister Hershel and the Missus if he could speak to them in private. He thought they looked a little worried but her Daddy said, "Of course son."

They all went in the office there and Daryl took a deep breath, while hoping hard he didn't pass out from a case of the nerves. "Ya know I been drivin' a while now an I'm real careful. I'm extra careful when Beth is in the car. I know ya know I wouldn't ever take no chances a Beth getting' hurt."

Mister Hershel was feeling a little uneasy, not knowing what was coming and all, and he cut it off right then, "Yes Daryl, Mrs. Greene and I are aware. Now what is it you want to ask?"

"Well sir, Ma'am, I's just thinkin' that insteada takin' the bus an all, well I could come by here in the mornins' an pick Beth up. Then after school bring her home. I'd be real extra careful. Promise."

Hershel Greene kind of wanted to laugh, mostly he was probably feeling relieved. He'd been half-expecting bad news. Still he looked all serious when furrowed his brow, and the Missus, she had a hand over her mouth and she was looking down, like there was something real interesting there on the floor. "Well son, won't that add a lot of time to your day? It's a ways for you to drive out here from town every morning, just so you can turn around and go back to town."

"I know Sir, but I don't mind one bit. I really don't. I like ta drive, an like I said, I'll be real real careful. Just like I am every time I take Beth out."

"Alright, I'll tell you what, we'll give it a try. But you come straight home from school, just like you were riding on that bus, understood?"

"Yessir that's my plan. I'll be comin' right out here an get my homework and my chores done. Promise."

So that's how it was that fall when Daryl became a sophomore in high school and Beth began her last year of middle school.

She didn't have to leave home nearly as early as she used to when she took the bus. There weren't all those stops along the way. So even though Daryl always picked her up fifteen minutes earlier than he needed to, it was still later than if she'd have gotten on the school bus.

And they put those extra fifteen minutes to what they thought was real good use. They'd found a secret little spot, hidden in a copse of trees just off the road. That's where he'd pull over and they'd get all close and personal with each other before venturing the rest of the way to school.

They were still trying to keep it mostly innocent, surprisingly it was more Daryl's than Beth's idea. It was just that she was still just 14 and he thought he ought to wait for her to get a little older. But it was getting tougher and tougher on him all the time.

It would have been impossible for them to be any closer to each other, and they did a lot of rubbing on the outside of each other's clothes. But they still kept it as close to innocent as they could stand.

Once they got back on their way to school she'd have to rub her hands along her skirt, trying to get the wrinkles out, and then get her blouse tucked back in real nice. After straightening out her clothes she'd take her compact out of her purse and fix her makeup.

"I don't know why ya even wear that shit Beth, you're so pretty ya don't need it. Besides, if ya wasn't wearin' it I wouldn't be messin' it up." She'd just give him her big soft smile and their world was good.

They made the same little stop each day on the way home. Then it was even more important that their clothes look just right and that they made sure Beth's makeup wasn't smeared, and that none of it had rubbed off on Daryl. They didn't want to upset the Missus.

It wasn't really their way, neither Beth nor Daryl were the type to sneak around and do things they shouldn't be doing, except for this one particular thing. When it came to being together, and being close up together, well they just couldn't seem to help themselves.

* * *

It was early in the spring just before their school break. That's when the young couple had their first big quarrel.

You know how things can escalate. Sometimes you see something and right away it makes your stomach clinch, maybe your heart goes to your throat, or maybe the hair on the back of your neck stands up. Maybe you want to scream, maybe you want to cry. Even when you're not even sure what that something is, or if it's anything at all. But it just hits you wrong, and in a real bad way.

Well, and then, you know, you've been there. The stubbornness kicks in.

That's how it started.

It was a Wednesday afternoon shortly after the end of the school day. Beth was in the student parking lot, standing there by Daryl's pickup waiting for him and wondering why he was late. Then she spotted him walking that way. But he wasn't walking alone. There was a blond girl walking next to him. She was real pretty, and real fashionably dressed. Her hair was just so perfect and her figure was just so womanly. Right away Beth felt her stomach clinch.

The other girl and Daryl were smiling and talking, and when they reached the end of the sidewalk, where Daryl was to turn into the lot, Beth saw the older girl rub her open hand along his bicep. She was smiling a great big smile at him before she turned, gave him a little wave and walked the other way.

That's when Beth felt her heart go to her throat. She felt like she might throw up and she thought maybe she might want to cry. She always had worried about Daryl finding some older, more attractive, more mature and more experienced girl.

She tried real hard to swallow those feelings down. She was determined to act nonchalant when she asked him about that girl. But when he hurried over and he was all smiles and said, "Hey Beth, sorry ta keep ya waitin'. I damn near forgot my history book, had ta rush back and get it."

Immediately her nonchalance crumbled into a million pieces, "Oh really? Was that blond helping you find it?"

His brow furrowed on that, "What the hell ya talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about your new girlfriend, the one whose chest was practically popping out of her shirt. The one who was touching you."

"Shit Beth, ya gotta be kiddin' me, right? That was just some new girl in my history class. I didn't ask ta walk with her, she just started walkin' next ta me. I's just bein' nice. Was I s'posed ta tell her ta back off? Was I s'posed ta tell her I ain't allowed ta talk ta girls?"

She wanted to believe it was that simple, but she'd seen the way that girl looked at Daryl. Beth just wasn't quite ready to ease up. "Well it looked like more than that and maybe it was more and maybe I should just go get on the bus."

Now he was the one all pissed off and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. And his stomach was clinched in an angry and defensive way. "Fine then if that's what ya want. Or maybe it's really that you're gonna go lookin' for your friend Zach, huh? Maybe get him ta give ya a ride home. Is that it? I seen him chattin' ya up more'n once."

"You don't even know what you're talking about Daryl! Zach is just my friend. What? Now you think that I'm some kind of a cheater? Is that what you're accusing me of?"

"Well ain't that what you're accusing me of? Fuck, I can't win for losin'. An there goes the school bus, so c'mon now, get in the pickup. I'll get ya home."

"Maybe I'd rather walk."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I'd let ya but I promised your Daddy I'd get ya home safe every day. An just maybe I'm the one that believes in keepin' the promises I make. Not like some people."

That day there was no pulling off the road into the copse of trees on the way home. There wasn't even any glancing over at each other, much less any talking. Daryl thought he heard her sniffle but as much as her crying always got to him, he did a real good job of ignoring it. He was determined he wasn't giving in. Dammit. She started it.

She didn't want to cry. Not at all. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was just that hurt, or let him know she cared. The truth of it was she did care and she didn't want to fight. But she couldn't give in now. This was all his fault. Him and his dumb girlfriend.

He pulled up in front of the farmhouse and he never even got a chance to get out and go around, open her door and help her down. He'd barely turned the key when she jumped out, slammed the pickup door and ran in the house.

Now he was even more angry. He jumped out and slammed his door and hurried in the house right after her. This wasn't over! There was her Mama standing there and she could see there was trouble between those two. He was running up the stairs after Beth and the Missus called after him, "Daryl! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I know I ain't s'posed ta go in Beth's room, but I gotta. We got sumthin' ta settle an it won't keep."

"Well alright but you leave the door open."

"Yes Ma'am, I will Ma'am." And he turned and flew the rest of the way up the stairs. He didn't bother knocking either, he just burst right in that room, and he was gunning for an even bigger fight than they were already having.

Until he saw her.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding some damn stuffed dog against her tummy, kind of rocking back and forth and crying like someone real close to her just died.

He couldn't stand to see her all hurt and crying. He went right over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Beth stop your cryin' now. Ya know I can't stand that shit, ya know it makes me crazy. Please just stop. Don't cry no more."

Then he sat himself down next to her, tentatively putting an arm around her. And for some reason that made her cry even harder, plus she was doing that weird hiccupping thing.

He was confused and frustrated but he didn't want to see her cry, and he sure as hell never had wanted to have a fight with her. "What the fuck Beth? What're we doin'?" She had those big old alligator tears all down her cheeks and he couldn't have that. He reached in his back pocket and handed her the red rag, "Here."

"A shop rag Daryl?"

"Well it's a clean one an besides, it's all I got."

"Okay, thank you." And then she held it up, covering her face and cried right into it. It was killing him and he started rubbing her back. "C'mon Beth, stop it now. Ya know I ain't interested in no other girl. Ya know I love ya, right? So why ya wanna treat me like that, huh?"

She was shaking her head a little and she sniffled out, "I don't know. I just got shook up I guess. And you know I love you and you're the only boy I'm ever going to love, right? Zach is just a child, not a man like you."

That made him smile, "A child huh? Well shit, then I guess I ain't gotta worry about him."

Then he put his arm back around her a little tighter, and even with the door open he took a chance. He pulled her close to him and he kissed her on top of the head and asked, "Let's not do that no more, k? I don't wanna be fightin' with ya. That ain't us."

"I don't ever want to fight again either Daryl. This is awful." Then she blew her nose real hard right into his shop rag and she looked real sad when she asked, "Will you kiss me?"

He kind of laughed a little. "Shit, if this don't prove I love ya nuthin' will, ya snotty thing." And he was just leaning in to give her a big deep, meaningful makeup kiss when her Mama cleared her throat real loud.

Oh shit, there she was standing in the doorway. "Sorry Ma'am. That was all my fault, really. Beth didn't have nuthin' ta do with it. It was all my idea. I'm real, real sorry."

Mama just stood there with her hands on her hips and sounded real stern when she said, "Whatever you two were fighting about I'm just glad it's over. Now let go of each other, get down those stairs and get that homework done, NOW!"

"Yes ma'am, right now ma'am. I'm real sorry ma'am."

"Sorry Mama."

00

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading along. I would appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick please check it out. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks so much to all of you. I truly appreciate all the comments, the follows and the favors. Last chapter Daryl seemed to get caught a lot, poor guy. The last time was by the Missus herself, ouch. We're going to pick up shortly after that.**

 **FYI: I have a couple of readers who have questioned me about the timing of this story. I never pinpoint exactly when this story takes place. We know it's not today, thus our characters visit the library, they don't google. They don't turn on Netflix, they go to the video store. No one has a cell phone, they use payphones. And things seem just a bit more innocent. I'm guessing it's sometime in the early 80's :)**

 **Our young couple is growing, changing and we're going to see more of that now as they get older.**

00

 _Later that day…_

She and Mama were just finishing the after dinner cleanup. While her Mother wiped down the countertops Beth was sweeping the floor. When the tasks were complete her Mama told her, "Before you go upstairs why don't you sit down here with me and let's have a little talk."

"Sure Mama." What Beth was thinking was that maybe she was worried about her and Daryl fighting, and that she'd ask what it was about. She had her story all ready and mostly it was the truth.

They sat and her Mama took her hand in hers, "I'm sorry you and Daryl had a misunderstanding. By what I saw I'm guessing everything is all worked out?"

"Yes Mama, we both said we're sorry. It's fine now."

Her Mama seemed to be a little nervous when she replied, "Well that's good. You know Daddy and I love Daryl like one of our own, he's such a fine young man. You two have been practically inseparable since you were just little. We also know you've developed a new type of feeling for each other. A much different and deeper feeling. A feeling of a more adult nature."

That's when Beth had an 'uh oh' and 'oh no' moment. She decided the best thing to do was keep quiet and hope to God this talk didn't last too long.

"I want you to understand our feelings about that. We think we're being very reasonable allowing you two to date and to spend so much time together. That's because we trust you both to make good decisions. But we also understand the urges and the curiosity that teenagers experience in…well…romantic situations. That's why we have rules."

Beth just stared at the woman while fighting the urge to jump up and run to her room.

"Kissing and handholding, his arm around you, those are things we expect to have happen between you. What we also expect, well I guess hope, is that it doesn't go any further than that. You're both still so young. Even if you think you're ready, you're really not. Not emotionally. Sex is a big responsibility…"

"Mama! Oh my gosh! Mama! We're not even thinking about that kind of stuff! Why are _you_ thinking about it?!" Beth just knew her face was bright red, she could feel the heat. Her throat was dry and she wished she could just slip through a crack in the floor.

"Really? Alright, well maybe you're not Bethie. But Daryl is a healthy 16 year old boy. It would be hard to believe the thought hasn't crossed his mind."

"Mama you are being so embarrassing! And I thought you just said you like Daryl. Why are you talking about him that way? Please, don't. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well I'm sure you don't, neither do I, but I'm your Mother and its part of my job. And I do like Daryl, like I said, I love him. What I'm trying to tell you daughter is, enjoy each other, enjoy the love you share, it doesn't mean you have to share your body. Daryl's a good boy and very respectful. It's been obvious to everyone for a long time just how much he cares about you. I'm sure he'll be very understanding when you tell him you're not ready."

00

The next morning when he picked her up for school they were once again all sweet smiles for each other. "Hey girl, missed ya."

"I missed you too." And she scooted right up next to him, real close, right where he liked her to be. He was sure glad that old truck had a bench seat, for a lot of reasons.

"Something awful happened last night Daryl. It was the worst."

Instantly he was worried, "Shit, what happened Beth? Is everyone okay?"

"Well yeah, everyone's okay but I thought I was going to drop dead from embarrassment. I swear I'd rather have Mama yell at me about something, anything, than have to go through that again."

"What? Tell me now Beth."

She told him everything and he heaved a sigh, "Damn I hate that shit. An what makes 'em think I'm thinkin' about all that stuff? Sheesh"

"Well do you, you know, think about us doing that stuff?"

Without even realizing it he kind of slowed the pickup to a crawl. She saw the back of his neck pink up and he was chewing that bottom lip, while he looked at her kind of side-eyed. "Well I ain't sayin' I never have thought about it. Maybe I have, but I ain't tried ta do it have I? I know we ain't s'posed ta, not yet."

He was talking fast and flustered, "Anyway, I'm sorry ya had ta go through all that. Merle's forever puttin' me through it too, 'Ya gotta be the responsible one, ya gotta be careful, she's young, so are you, ya don't want no trouble, ya don't want no babies.' Why does everyone always think we're tryin' ta make babies all the time?"

"I don't know, it's just crazy. I mean seriously, can't they just have a little faith in us?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than they were right back to their usual routine. Daryl pulled off the road into that little copse of trees and they just couldn't hardly wait to finish making up with each other. And they were trying real hard to forget all the "talks" they'd been forced to endure.

It was all feeling real good and they were a little lost in the moment, and they just hated to have to break that closeness up. But like Daryl told her, "If we're late for school, especially after I picked ya up early an all, they're all gonna be workin' us over again."

She straightened her clothes and her makeup as he drove them to school. When he pulled in the student parking lot they snuck a quick kiss goodbye before they each hurried to their schools. Everything was great with the young couple, all back to normal. Or so it seemed.

She was waiting for him after school, leaning her shoulder on the door of his pickup and looking in the direction she knew he'd be coming. There he was, and there was that blonde, right there next to him. Beth felt it again, the clinch of her tummy.

When they got to the end of the walk, just where Daryl would turn to enter the lot, that girl did it again. She smiled all big and inviting at him and she placed her open palm on his arm. What was different this time was Daryl's fingers wrapped around the girl's wrist, as he firmly but gently moved her hand away. Beth felt the clinch in her tummy start to ease up.

Then he looked to the girl and tilted his head to the side, motioning her to follow him. Now Beth was confused, nervous and she felt that clinch coming right back. Why was he bringing her with him? They got close to where she waited and she saw the look of surprise on the other girl's face when she noticed Beth standing there.

Daryl walked right up and took her hand, "Hey there." Then he turned to the girl, "Andrea, I'd like ya ta meet my steady girl, Beth. Beth this here is Andrea, she's new at school."

Beth's smile was genuine. Daryl had made it clear, they were together. "Hi Andrea, nice to meet you. I hope you like it here. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends right away."

"Yeah hi, thanks." It was real obvious Andrea wasn't exactly happy. She looked at Daryl with disdain and in a snippy voice asked, "So you like the younger girls, huh?"

He was surprised by her question and he sure didn't care at all for her tone or her implication. He responded with a smile though, as his arm went around Beth's waist and he pulled her close to him, "Nah, I don't like younger girls. I just like Beth."

When they were finally alone in the pickup, and she was scooted up real close to him as they headed to their spot, Beth lay her hand on his thigh, "Daryl Dixon you're the best boyfriend in the whole entire world."

"Pfft, I doubt that."

"Well I don't."

00

It was just a week later, the week before Merle's 27th birthday and four weeks before Daryl's 17th birthday. He got some big news that Sunday night.

Merle and Karen took him and Evie out to kind of a fancy restaurant for dinner. They didn't usually go out to dinner on Sunday, it was a stay home or go to the Greenes' dinner. And Merle and Karen never took him and Evie anywhere even a little bit fancy. That's how Daryl knew something was up.

What sealed the deal for him on that thought was when Merle told him he could order anything on the menu he wanted, and he asked, "Even that ribeye steak?" And when Merle said "yeah" he could, he really started to worry.

He pressed his brother, "What's goin' on? What's wrong? Ya need ta tell me."

"C'mon now little brother, settle down. I'm tryin' ta buy ya a steak dinner. Can't ya just be happy about it?" Karen had her hand over her mouth and Daryl wasn't sure if it was because she was trying not to laugh or trying not to cry.

"Nah I can't just be happy about it, not when ya got me feelin' like you're about ta drop a bomb on me. What is it? Ya ain't sick or nuthin' are ya? Karen? Ya ain't sick or nuthin'?"

"Yes Daryl that's it, you figured it out, I am sick." She was smiling though. If she was sick why was she smiling?

"What kind a sick?"

"Morning sickness sick. Merle and I are going to have another baby Daryl."

"Really? Oh man, that's so cool." He looked to his little niece and she was just smiling away, totally oblivious to what the adults were talking about. But her Uncle Daryl always talked to her like she knew exactly what was going on, and he asked her, "Ya hear that Evie? You're gonna be a big sister an I'ma be an uncle again." Then he looked to Karen and matter-of-factly said, "Well I guess the baby can have my room an I can sleep on the sofa. Or what I could do is, I could move my bed out ta the back porch. It'd be good enough weather for more'n half the year."

Merle just looked at him, shakin' his head side to side, "Kid, ya ain't ever gonna change, are ya? How many times now is it that I told ya? That's your room. It's always gonna be your room til the day ya decide ta move out on your own. We ain't throwin' ya out of it. When the new baby comes it'll sleep in our room for the first three or four months, just like Evie done. Then we'll move the baby in Evie's room. Now this here is supposed ta be a damn celebration, let's order dinner I'm starvin'."

00

His seventeenth birthday brought him one of the biggest surprises of his life.

The Greenes invited all the Dixons over for a Saturday night dinner to celebrate the occasion. Daryl was excited just to have the Missus cooking him all his favorites. Especially that double chocolate cherry cake with the candy bar icing he knew was coming at the end. He didn't want or expect anything more.

He had no sooner finished practically licking his plate clean than Merle helped Evie down out of her chair. He whispered in her ear and gave her a little nudge and she toddled over to Daryl. He put his hand on her head and smiled and she spoke just one word to him, "Barn."

He immediately looked to everyone at that table, "The barn? What you guys? C'mon, what?"

Mister Hershel shrugged and said, "Well if Evie says we better go to the barn, maybe it's best we all go there and see what's what." So that's what they did. They all rose from the table and marched toward the barn.

Daryl was holding Beth's hand and he looked at her, "Do ya know?"

"I know and I'm not telling you anything, that's what I know."

As soon as the barn door opened he felt the air come right out of him. He turned to his brother, "Nah Merle, ya can't be serious brother. It's yours, your prize possession. Why? What? I don't get it, ya can't be serious."

Merle smiled as he clapped him on the back, "Oh I'm real serious kid, real serious. Besides, ya done more'n half the work on it, an you're forever out there in the garage polishin' the chrome an keepin' the thing lookin' new."

"But it's yours Merle, your bike, it always has been."

"Not no more, now it's your bike. I'm older now kid, I got a family. It's time for me ta move on ta other kinds a play. Takin' my kids out fishin' n campin', doin' family stuff. You'll get the use outta it. C'mon now little brother, ya gotta quit always tryin' ta figure out why ya don't deserve things. Just accept the gift an enjoy it."

Daryl hugged his brother, and it was a real hug, "I just can't believe it, thanks brother, thanks, sheesh."

They left him there but not before Mister Hershel put a hand on his shoulder and said, "There will be rules son, lots of rules. We'll talk about that later."

"Yessir, thank ya sir."

As soon as they'd all walked out of the barn he turned to Beth, hugging her hard he told her, "Damn girl, we got us a real motorcycle!"

There were those rules. Her Daddy said she couldn't get on the bike with him until he'd had at least a month's experience riding it on his own. Sure they were disappointed and all but they, well especially Daryl, got it. Daddy was just protecting his daughter. Daryl believed in protecting her too.

In the meantime that summer when Daryl was 17 and Beth was 15, she stood on the front porch every morning and watched him pull up on that big old chopper. Every evening she stood in that same spot and watched as he rode away. It was all a sweet kind of torture.

He looked so manly and sexy with his muscled arms on full display as his hands griped those ape hanger handlebars. She couldn't wait until he'd been riding it for a month, so she could climb up behind him and hold on tight.

There were other new things on the agenda that summer as well.

Mister Hershel took a notion. The notion involved getting a few more cows, breeding them and selling the calves. To put his new business venture in place he decided he needed both a new corral and a calving barn. "Son, this is going to be a big building project, but if anyone's capable of getting the job done it's you. Let's get over to the library and see what we can find that's helpful."

That's just what Mister Hershel, Daryl and Beth did. Daryl picked out three construction related books and one on ranching. He was just sure they would all be of help. Then they all made their way over to the video store, just on the outside chance there might be an instructional video available.

They didn't find one thing that was a bit useful, but they did find a real old cowboy movie called Red River all about a cattle drive. They were just sure they'd enjoying watching that. Mister Hershel didn't think twice about renting it.

As you probably suspected, just as they were walking out of the video store Mister Hershel rubbed a hand over his head and declared, "I sure could go for a big scoop of vanilla ice cream right about now. Anyone else feel like they need ice cream?"

Of course they all knew they needed it, and they headed right over to the ice cream parlor. Beth threw Daryl for a bit of a loop when instead of her usual strawberry, she ordered the raspberry vanilla swirl. At least she did get sprinkles on top. Not everything had changed. He thought maybe he should do something different too, so he ordered the chocolate swirl. Later they agreed, they weren't making those mistakes again.

There was a little something else going on though. The thing of it was, she just looked so pretty holding that ice cream cone he just couldn't help himself. He gave her a little shoulder nudge, and when he was 99% sure her Daddy wasn't looking in the glass, he leaned over real quick and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sure enough her Daddy told him, "Daryl, please try to control yourself."

"Yessir, sorry sir. Sorry Beth."

Mister Hershel muttered, "You're not sorry and neither is she."

00

Daryl decided the corral was the place to start. It was to be traditional, like everything on the farm. No metal fencing for the Greene's, it would be wood split rail. Once he had the corral done he'd have a better feel for the calving structure. Figuring out exactly how much material to buy was the place the job started.

Daryl and Beth sat down with the library books and their math books and they did their best to figure it. Daddy checked their work and approved, "I think you've got it." He ordered everything on the list from the lumberyard and three days later it was all delivered.

In the meantime, Daryl was digging the post holes. Beth had a lot of trouble not watching every minute of that. He was working without his shirt, just that tank top style undershirt he wore, on account of how hot it was and all. And he wore those leather work gloves and a bandana tied around his neck. She was just sure he was the finest looking man on this earth. That was especially true when he'd grab hold of that post hole digger and get busy. It wasn't one of those fancy motorized ones, life on the Greene farm was all about manual labor. And when he was using those muscles of his, working that post hole digger, he was the sight she wanted to behold.

Between him riding that bike and digging post holes, that summer was starting out mighty warm, and it wasn't just the Georgia weather.

For him, well it was pretty simple. It didn't matter what that girl did. She could be walking by in her old baggy dungarees, worn boots, with her hair all up in some cockeyed ponytail, no makeup and a faded old t-shirt on. She always looked good to him. Those thoughts he had, those ones Mama was so worried about, they were getting stronger and stronger. He was trying though, trying with all his might. So far, so good.

Then it happened.

The month was up and he was allowed to take her on the bike, during daylight hours. She had a helmet, the one she always wore when they rode the dirt bike, but he decided this called for her to have something better. He'd bought her a brand new helmet for her birthday. When she put it on, as far as he was concerned there was never a girl as pretty as Beth.

They set out on their ride. She was carrying a picnic lunch in her backpack, while he had bungeed an old blanket to the back of the bike. She set her hands on his waist and that's where she kept them. Well she did until they were out of sight of Mama and Daddy. Then she scooted herself just as close to him as she could get, wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

You can imagine they were both pretty excited, very excited, to be going on this first bike ride together. But it was more than just that. They were excited by each other, the feel of the bike's movement, the feel of being so close to each other, the noise and the power, it all contributed. The truth of the matter was, by the time they got off that bike they were both feeling aroused.

He'd ridden the bike just as far off the pavement as seemed safe. The chopper wasn't made for off roading like the dirt bike. They walked in a little further to a small clearing. It was a perfect spot for their picnic. He knew it would be because he'd checked it out the week before.

But they didn't picnic, at least not right away.

He lay the blanket on the ground, pulled the backpack off Beth and they sat down. Once that happened they were wrapped tightly around each other faster than you can say, "teenagers in love." They started kissing and it didn't take long for things to get intense. They went from sitting to laying on the blanket.

Just as had happened so often, there was some rubbing on the outside of the clothes. Eventually his hand went up the back of her shirt where he rubbed his open palm along her warm smooth skin. She ran hers along his chest and his muscled arm.

They'd ventured that far many times, this time things went further. This time his hand moved around to the front, at first just grazing along her tummy. She didn't ask him to stop as it moved up to her ribcage, in fact she moaned in pleasure. That emboldened Daryl to do what he'd wanted to do for very long time. He slipped his hand up to the cup of her bra.

She let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan and he stopped moving, "Ya want me ta quit it?"

"No," and the warm deep kiss she gave him showed him she meant what she said. He'd never unhooked a bra and he was a bit clumsy, but he got the job done. He couldn't quite believe it was true, but his hand was on her bare breast.

He could hardly breath the words out, "It feels so good Beth. Does it feel good ta you?"

"Yes, can't you tell?"

Her question made him smile, "Yeah I can. There's sumthin' else I wanna try. If ya hate it ya tell me." With that he pushed her shirt up and he began kissing her bare tummy, all the while keeping his hand on her breast, the breast he was teasing with his fingers. Slowly his mouth moved up her abdomen until he put it over her small breast and began to suck.

That's when her hips begin to rise and his hand moved to her bottom, as he pulled her body as tightly into his as was possible. Their bodies began moving together now, rubbing hard on each other, craving that closeness and friction. His mouth was on her breast and everything felt so warm and they were both so aroused, their bodies wanting something they weren't quite ready for. It was all so new and it all felt so good, and it happened. Beth went over that edge and when she did Daryl was so excited that it happened to him too.

Neither knew what to do next. They were breathless and they were embarrassed, but they both also had that satisfied feeling. They weren't looking at each other, they were just holding on and each had their face nuzzled in the other's neck. Daryl spoke first, he whispered in her ear, "Shit, I'm sorry Beth. I didn't mean for that ta happen."

"Darn you Daryl, you quit saying you're sorry all the time. We both liked it, gosh, it's not like we're not in love. Those things are natural, aren't they?"

"Well yeah, I guess so, it's just that, well never mind I guess. You're right. I love ya Beth."

"I love you too."

After a few more minutes of hanging on he said to her, "I gotta, well, I gotta clean up. I'll be right back." He took the thermos of water from her pack and walked a few yards away and behind a tree.

When he was back they got their lunch and and sat back on the blanket together. They were both pink cheeked, still a little embarrassed by what had happened, but they were smiling at each other. His hand moved to her hair where he tried in vain to smooth her curls. "Beth, ya know we really gotta be careful now, ya know, that we don't let it go no farther. You're just 15 an it wouldn't be right."

She put her hand to his face and said, "I know, you're right. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"It's okay girl. I ain't pushin' it. Truth is, I ain't sure I'm quite ready either. I wanna, but well, ya know. This here, what happened, shit I never expected that when we set out today. I think we should just keep it like we done for a while. Whaddya think?"

"I think yes."

00

 **A/N Young Bethyl Love. No one feels quite ready for more, and I think that's for the best. I appreciate you all reading along and I hope you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my Tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee. Please check it out. Special thanks again to Lotus11 for the prompt and also to kevkye for often helping me decide on photos. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Happy Friday! As always, I thank you all so much for reading, commenting and the follows and favors. Our young Bethyl are definitely growing up and facing new situations and challenges along the way. We'll see some of those come into play this chapter. High School - I don't think anyone could survive it twice :)  
**

00

Everything changed that fall Daryl was 17 and Beth was 15. It was the first time in what felt like forever they were going to be in the same school. Beth was in her freshman year of high school and Daryl in his junior year.

It was a lot of happiness mixed with a big sense of relief. They'd waited so long for this. Finally they'd be able to see each other during the school day. They wouldn't have classes together but they'd still see each other and they could have their lunch together. They just knew it, things were going to be so right.

There was another side to it though, Beth was a nervous wreck. Daryl was the only part of high school she looked forward to.

It wasn't her studies that had her worried, she was a good student. It wasn't the boys she was worried about. Daryl wasn't going to let anyone bother her. It was the girls. For some reason she had the very strong and uncomfortable feeling she wouldn't fit in, she wouldn't measure up.

She still had that self-consciousness that her body wasn't "womanly" enough. It was just plain embarrassing. Daryl never complained, he always acted like everything about her looks and her body was just perfect. This feeling she was all about her own insecurities. She knew that but that didn't make it go away. She couldn't shake it, she was sure every other girl in town had bigger boobs than hers.

And there were her clothes. Mama made most of her clothes and they were perfect really. Mama was an excellent seamstress. And her Mama was willing to make her just about anything she asked for. But they were still homemade clothes. The other girls would have all the newest fashions and she'd be in her homemade dresses and skirts.

She decided she needed to talk to someone about all these things that were bothering her. So she talked to the person she always talked to about everything, her best friend. Even though he wouldn't get it at all, she knew he'd listen. She knew he'd try and make her feel better about everything.

"The hell ya talkin' about girl? Ya always look pretty. Only problem you're gonna have is all them other girls are gonna be jealous of ya. Anyway, why ya wanna look like everyone else? Look at me, do I look like I got the latest fashions on?"

"Well no but it doesn't matter for you Daryl, you're always foxy no matter what."

"Foxy, huh? Pfft only fox around here is you. Quit worryin' about that shit. Anyway, who the hell ya tryin' ta impress? Them other guys?"

She smiled as she playfully gave his shoulder a little push, "Stop it, you know better. I guess I just want to be as good as the other girls."

He was smiling at her now while he rested his hands on her shoulders, "Why ya wanna only be as good as them? You're better'n them. There never was a girl as soft, an sweet, an pretty as you Beth Greene. How many times I told ya that?"

His words didn't make her feel any better about being accepted by the other girls. But right then it didn't matter because Daryl always had that way of making her feel special, and he really was the only person whose opinion mattered to her.

Beth wasn't the only one with insecurities. Daryl, often needed a little bit of that positive input from her. One particular day, shortly before school started, it was all about that. About him feeling like he wasn't good at things, like he was inadequate, a screw up.

Sure, all along he'd gotten praise from Mister Hershel and the Missus, and plenty of pats on the back from Merle and Karen about the work he'd done. But even when Beth told him he was good it was difficult for him to accept. He was so darn hard on himself, more demanding than anyone else, and a lot more critical.

This one day though, Beth just reached the end of her rope with that. She got after him.

He was feeling down that day. Mad at himself and real disappointed. He'd gotten the corral done and it had all gone real smooth. It was good to go and Mister Hershel was real happy and said how proud he was.

It was when he put that calving barn up that he ran into some trouble. Everything seemed just right, and it looked real good, real professional. Then out of nowhere came a hard summer rain and damn if that roof didn't leak like a sieve. Right over in the far right corner. He'd screwed something up.

He figured it out and he got it fixed up and everything was aces. It wasn't a big deal at all. Except to him. It felt like a real big deal to him. Like a failure. Like he shouldn't have messed up in the first place, like he should have known better.

That was his mood that warm August afternoon just about a week before school started. That day he and Beth went fishing. They were sitting there under the shade of a big old oak tree, sharing some lemonade from a jar, and he was glum. No one could beat Daryl Dixon when it came to putting on the glum face.

In her way, the soft spoken and gentle way she had, she gave him a real tough talking-to. She folded her arms across her chest and the tiniest of huffs came out of her. Then she told him, reminded him, of all that he'd accomplished just in the time she'd known him. "Daryl Dixon, you stop acting that way right now. For pete sake, why don't you just stop feeling crabby long enough to see all the things you do so right. You tell me one person, just one person you know who's never made a mistake. Go ahead, I'm waiting." Her tone was downright sassy, her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed. She was doing all she could to give him her best stern look.

He tried his best to keep his grouchy attitude intact. "Stop. You're just tryin' ta make me feel better is all, an it ain't gonna work."

She didn't back down, "Well of course it isn't going to work, how could it possibly work? You don't want it to work. You'd rather sit around moping about one mistake than think about all the stuff you did just right. Working on motorcycles and dirt bikes, fixing up the truck, getting every single one of Daddy's chores done for Mama, building that corral and building that calving barn. And guess what Mister grouchy boy? When it had a little problem you fixed that little problem. I'm just plain sick and tired of this. I came out here to catch a fish with my boyfriend, and hopefully to kiss him – a LOT. Not to sit around and watch him feeling all down on himself."

Something about her getting after him that way, her soft voice sounding so firm and so sassy, and her just telling him the way it was. For some reason it made him feel happy. But he was trying real hard to be tough with her, "Is that right little Miss Tough Stuff?"

"Yes, that's exactly right."

"Whaddya gonna do, work me over?"

"I might have to Daryl Dixon because you have worn my patience just that thin."

He set the jar down and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and told her, "I guess I better start that kissin' 'fore I get hurt." And that's what they did. There wasn't any fish caught that day and neither of them seemed to care one tiny bit. They were both feeling a lot better about themselves and life in general. They were keeping busy holding onto each other, feeling that warmth that was hotter than an August day in Georgia.

00

Just a few days later, on that very first day of school they did just like they'd been doing every day since he'd started driving them to school. They stopped at their spot in that little copse of trees. In between kisses he told her how she'd be the prettiest girl in the whole school, and how proud he was to be seen with her.

She told him how he was the best boyfriend any girl could ever have, "And Daryl, I bet there's not one other boy in that whole school who knows how to do all the things you know how to do. I'm so lucky."

It went real good for them both. Daryl had been keeping his grades up ever since he'd come to work for the Greenes, back when he was just eight years old. At first the Missus saw to it, but now he did it because he wanted to do well. He wanted to get his diploma. He wanted to prove to himself he could.

He wasn't an "A" student, not in those core classes like English and history, but he was an "A" student in all those shop classes he took. And so much of what he did in those classes required math, he was getting close to being an "A" student in his math course.

Beth liked school, the regimen of it suited her personality. She did real well in everything, a solid "B" student.

So as far as their studies went, it was all just fine.

There were just a couple of ongoing problems. One of those problems was named Andrea and the other problem was named Randal. Randal was a new kid in town, the kind of guy with a big nasty attitude and something to prove. Mostly he proved just how ornery and unlikable he could be. Other than that, it seemed he'd made up his mind there were a lot of things he wanted to prove to Beth Greene. He was the trouble with boys she didn't think she was going to have.

Then there was Andrea. She was that person. That person you see walking toward you in the hall. You know they know you're there, but they act like they don't see you at all. Then they bump their shoulder hard into yours as they walk by. She did that to Beth every chance she got, and she never said she was sorry, she'd just give Beth a disgusted look and keep walking.

Beth in her sweetness didn't get why the girl would behave that way, not at all. Well really why would she get it? If you think about it logically it makes no sense at all. Daryl had been honest with the girl in a real nice way, he'd let her know Beth was his steady girl. And Beth had never spoken one cross word to Andrea. She even started off that semester trying to be friendly, smiling and saying "Hi" when their paths crossed. She eventually gave up on that.

Then the snarky remarks started coming. After bumping her Andrea would say just loud enough for Beth and only Beth to hear, real mean things. Things like, "You smell like cow shit farm girl," Or "You have a chest like a 12 year old boy." As much as Beth didn't want to let those things hurt, the fact was they did.

She never did tell Daryl. What could he do? She had to be tough enough to get through this herself. Surely a sexy looking girl like Andrea would get a boyfriend soon, then she'd have no reason to bother Beth. Right?

What Beth didn't know was the girl hadn't given up on Daryl. She was still approaching him every chance she got, still coming on to him. Daryl didn't tell Beth because he couldn't see the point. She'd just get her feelings hurt, or worse maybe she'd even worry he might be tempted. He never would, Beth was his only interest. So he kept the girls' attempts and the things she said to him to himself. Hoping she'd soon tire of hearing "no" and move on to some other guy.

Then there was Randal. He was the relentless type. No matter how hard Beth tried she just couldn't seem to avoid him. She'd try telling him just as sweetly as she could that she had a steady boyfriend and she wasn't interested. She knew for sure he was aware of her being with Daryl, everyone at school was. He either thought he could win her away, or he just didn't care.

The only time he wasn't around her was when Daryl was. That didn't mean Daryl hadn't noticed him, he didn't miss much when it came to Beth and he'd asked her a couple of times, "That guy botherin' ya Beth? Ya want me ta have a talk with him? Straighten his ass out?"

She did, she really did. Daryl could be almost as intimidating as his big brother. If he said something Randal would surely back off. But again, Beth thought she should handle this herself. But mostly it was because she didn't want to take a chance on Daryl having trouble, like he'd had when he fought Len. So, she just kept assuring him everything was fine.

It all came to a head one Tuesday morning just before Halloween.

It started with Randal. Daryl said goodbye to Beth as they got to the school's big entry doors. He walked off toward his class and she turned to walk to hers. Randal must have been waiting in the wings. He came right up behind her and wrapped his arm tight around her waist, pulling her into him in an overly familiar way, "Hey there Beth, why don't ya dropkick that redneck and give me a chance? I'm ten times the guy that worthless piece a shit ever was." And as he spoke he grabbed himself right in the crotch while he leered at her.

Beth thought she was going to throw up right then and she was struggling to break free of his hold. But the more she struggled the tighter he held on to her, it seemed to excite him. He had a nasty smile on his face and he was trying to put his mouth on hers. Beth was trying hard to push him away, she was scared and angry, "Let me go! You get away from me Randal! Don't! Don't! I told you a hundred times! Leave me alone! Don't you ever touch me again!"

The homeroom teacher heard the commotion and came out of the classroom in time to see a little bit of what was going on. Randal and Beth both had to go to the school office. Fortunately for Beth there were plenty of student witnesses to corroborate her side of the story. Still the school had to call her folks and the sheriff and there was a report taken.

Randal and his folks had to accompany Sheriff Grimes to the station.

All that was good, it was fair. The problem was Beth knew Daryl would hear all about it, everyone in school would be talking about it. Daryl was going to be angry. Not at her. She wasn't worried about herself. It was the not wanting him to get in trouble. She worried maybe he'd go looking for Randal.

She begged her folks to let her finish out the day. She didn't let on to them, but she wanted to be there so she could talk to Daryl at lunch, and after school when they drove home. She wanted Daryl to hear this from her, not from school gossip. As disgusted as she felt by Randal's actions, she was far more worried about Daryl's reactions.

That was her state of mind, upset and worried, when the next thing happened. The thing that pushed sweet, soft Beth Greene right over the edge.

She was on her way back to classes, she had the note in her hand from the principal, her excuse for being late. It just so happened Andrea Harrison was in the hallway as well. She'd gotten a pass to use the restroom.

Beth tried walking just as far from Andrea as she possibly could, but Andrea made a beeline right toward her. "I could smell cow shit all the way down the hall, and sure enough, here it is. Just look at you, with your boy body and your ugly farm girl clothes. I bet you're Mama's a big old ugly cow who smells even shittier than you."

That was the straw that broke her back. Beth's voice was angry and had an uncustomary edge to it, "Don't you dare talk about my Mama that way!" And Beth pushed the other girl's shoulder hard. The fight was on. A full on fight. Beth may have been a sweet and soft kind of girl, but she was also plenty tough. Andrea was bigger and athletic. The match was pretty even.

The English teacher heard the noise and came hustling out of his classroom. That was just about the time the fight hit the floor. Those girls were punching and clawing and pulling hair. He was just grabbing hold of Beth by the waist, trying to pull those girls apart when two things happened.

The first thing was Andrea threw a haymaker that hit Beth in the cheek. The other thing was the History teacher came rushing out of the classroom across the hall and grabbed Andrea, but not before she kicked the woman. There was no question, the kick was deliberate.

Beth's Daddy and Mama got back to the farm to the sound of the phone ringing off the hook. They listened to what the principal said, went back out to the car and headed back to school.

Beth could have gotten off with no punishment at all, since both teachers had only seen Andrea being the aggressive one. The problem was Beth was too honest. She admitted to having pushed the other girl first.

So Beth was still in plenty of trouble. Rules were rules and Beth ended up with a punishment similar to the one Daryl had gotten back in middle school. Three days automatic suspension for fighting.

Daddy and Mama made sure those three days were all about work, no fun. But they didn't go too hard on her. Secretly they may have been just the tiniest bit proud, their girl had stood up to two aggressors in one day. She had her Mama's fire.

Andrea would pay a far more serious price, she'd struck a teacher. She would eventually be expelled from school, just like Randal.

That evening Mister Hershel and the Missus agreed to let Beth and Daryl have a little time to talk about what had happened. They couldn't go anywhere though, just right there on the back porch. That's when they each told the other the truth about everything that had been going on with Andrea and Randal. No one held back, and they agreed from then on they'd tell each other everything.

As pissed off as Daryl was about all of it, and as much as he wanted to track Randal down right that minute and kick his ass into next year, he couldn't help but smile at her. "Damn girl, I always knew ya was tougher'n ya look, but shit, you went all manner a bad ass today. Still though, I shoulda been there, I shoulda kept ya safe."

"Stop that Daryl. How could you have known? Anyway, it's over. Both of them have nothing but big trouble now, but you and me, we have each other. And just so you know, I said I was sorry at school, but I'm not one bit sorry. If I would have known the way that girl was talking to you I would have punched her lights out a lot sooner."

That's when Daryl looked around, and when he felt pretty sure the coast was clear, he leaned in and said, "I believe ya, now how bout a kiss Little Miss Tough Stuff?"

That's when her Daddy called out from the living room window, "Daryl, I specifically said talking, not kissing."

"Yessir, sorry sir. Sorry Beth."

"Don't even bother saying it son. I know neither one of you are one bit sorry."

00

It was just two weeks after Evie's third birthday. Merle knocked hard on Daryl's door and as he shook his head trying to wake up he looked at the clock, one. Must be one a.m. "Yeah, yeah, what?" He called.

Merle opened the door. "Gotta get Karen ta the hospital kid. Baby's comin'. Ya look after Evie now an if I'm not home before ya gotta go ta school ya just go next door an get Miss Carol. She'll stay with her."

"K brother, lemme know."

"You bet. I'll call ya as soon as your new niece or nephew arrives."

As soon as he heard the front door close he grabbed his blanket and pillow from the bed. He was quiet as could be as he slipped into Evie's room. He stood above her smiling just a little as he whispered, "We're gettin' us a new baby Evie, don't worry though, no new baby could be any cuter or sweeter'n you."

He threw the pillow down and the blanket and lay there on the floor next to her bed, just waiting to hear about that baby.

It was just before six a.m when little Wes Dixon entered the world. He was squalling, kicking and squirming with his little hands clenched into fists. His Daddy just held him and smiled so proudly at his boy, "Shit Karen, I think we got one that takes after me. Sorry Honey."

00

It was two weeks after Merle's 28th birthday and just two days before Daryl's 18th birthday. The day he would legally become an adult.

That Saturday there was some sort of outing planned and no one would tell him what it was about, no one. He couldn't even get the tiniest little hint from Beth.

It all should have turned out so great, so perfect really. A wonderful surprise. It should have been one of the best days of his young life. That wasn't the way it would work out at all.

He knew it was some kind of big deal they all had planned, he just had no idea what. And he had that kind of feeling, the one where a person is real, real excited, but at that same time real, real nervous. He wouldn't have been able to tell you why exactly. Some of it was just his way, part of who he was. He worried, got a little anxious. Even when the good came he worried the bad was coming too.

Merle and Karen left Evie and Wes with the neighbor lady, Carol, for the morning. Everyone else, Mister Hershel, the Missus, Merle, Karen and Daryl and Beth piled in the Missus' Suburban. All of them being in that big old wagon together, and him having no idea where they were going, it added to the excitement, but it also added to his case of the nerves. And there was that unexplained feeling of dread he had.

Even though he didn't know where they were going, as they started getting closer to their destination he became more anxious. He felt like that knot in his stomach had turned into something more like a big lead weight. He didn't really get why but suddenly, unexpectedly he blurted it out, "Where we goin'? Ya gotta tell me."

No one seemed to pick up on the desperation of his tone, no one except Beth who laid her hand over his and whispered, "It's good Daryl. Promise." And his brother who reached over the seat and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, "It's good kid."

Everyone else was downright cheerful. Mister Hershel smiled, "You'll see in just a minute son, we're almost there."

They turned off the highway and that's when Daryl knew where they were going. Sure enough, it wasn't long before that dilapidated old cabin came into view. He was having trouble even staying in his seat, it was like he wanted to jump out of the car and run, get as far away as he could. "Nah, nah, I don't wanna be here." He felt it through his whole body. It was like a wave of electricity was coursing through him. But it wasn't positive energy. This was negative energy.

Mister Hershel pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the ignition off. He was confused and concerned. The same as everyone else in the car.

But there was that one person in the Suburban who knew right away what was happening. "Kid, c'mon now, it's okay, he ain't here. Remember now, he's in prison an he ain't gettin' out. C'mon now, I promise, this here is a good thing. Boss Man an the Missus they got this place from him fair n square. They got it for you kid."

His tone was still desperate and his speech was rushed as he responded, "That's real nice y'all, an thanks, an well I'm sorry, I don't want it. I don't want nuthin' ta do with nuthin' about him. Please, can we just go? _Please?_ "

All Beth had to do was look at the young man she'd given her heart to and she knew. This was bad. She saw it in his face and heard it in his voice. Hurt, anger and something worse, something she didn't ever see in Daryl. It was something like fear. She felt tears in her eyes and she reached over, gently laying her hand on his sleeve, "Daryl."

His words would barely come out. And he felt like he couldn't draw in enough air, and his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. "Sorry, sorry, I gotta go. I just gotta go."

For all they shared and all the times they'd comforted one another over the past 10 years Beth knew. Even as young as she was she knew. This wasn't the time she could help him. She could give him all the love and support and hugs there were, and she would. But there was someone else Daryl needed to talk this out with.

Mister Hershel saw it, an anxiety attack that was mixed with a history that still lived deep in him. His life was good, he was happy, but he hadn't completely shaken the past. Her Daddy fired up the car and turned it around to head back to the farm. That's when Merle told Mister Hershel, "If ya would Boss Man, just let me an the boy off when we get ta the highway. Y'all head on home. Me n little brother we're gonna walk back."

If a person were to stop and think about that it made no sense at all. Greene's farm was five miles north of town. Will Dixon's land, the land the Greenes had won in a lawsuit and planned to deed over to Daryl now that he'd be 18, was ten miles south of town. Yet no one argued, no one said a thing. They all knew Merle was the only one among them who knew what was going on inside Daryl Dixon's head.

00

 **A/N Again, I thank you all so much for reading this story. I'd appreciate you leaving a review / comment. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. For those of you in the U.S. I wish you a Very Happy Thanksgiving next week, and yes, I will be back on black Friday with another chapter of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy Day After! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I'm feeling grateful to all of you for reading, commenting, following and favoring. You make me want to write more :)**

 **When we left our young couple things weren't so good for Daryl, we'll pick up right where we left off.  
**

00

He didn't care who saw him. It didn't matter. Before he got out of the big Suburban he just had to, he leaned over and kissed her lips, "I'm real sorry Beth."

"No Daryl, don't you be sorry. I love you."

"I love ya too Beth, thanks."

It was the first time the adults in the car had heard them speak those loving words to each other. They'd all known it in their hearts for years, it just felt like such a big deal to hear them say it out loud. Especially with the way that day was going.

Merle squeezed Karen's hand as he quietly said, "I gotta see ta Daryl now." She just nodded as she gave her husband an understanding smile, "I know."

As they exited the vehicle Merle turned to the Greenes, "Thank y'all an don't ya worry bout us. Me an little brother we're gonna be just fine."

Daryl's head was hung and he was chewing at the side of his thumb, but his brother nudged his shoulder. He looked up then. "I'm sorry, real sorry, an thanks. I'll see y'all later."

She was turned in her seat, watching Daryl as her Daddy pulled the car from the side of the road. She gave him a small wave and he gave her the same back. With tears in her eyes she just kept watching him out that window until he disappeared.

The brothers didn't speak for at least the first mile or so. They just walked in silence. They had a similar stride and both kept their heads mostly down, scanning their path and only looking up at the sound of oncoming cars or pickups. There wasn't much traffic out on the old highway.

It was Merle who broke the silence. His voice was calm, almost matter of fact when he spoke, "We gotta move on from that part a our lives kid. We gotta try n put it behind us. Ya deserve ta have a good life, ya can't let what that sumbitch done keep fuckin' things up for ya."

"I tried, I did. I even thought for a while I's over it all. But I can't be like you Merle, I can't just forget that shit."

Merle stopped in his tracks and his brother followed suit. "Is that really what ya think kid, that I just forgot all that shit?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well that's how it seems, like ya just don't think about it ever an like it just don't bother ya no more."

"Kid I'll never forget the things that sumbitch done ta me, ta you an ta our Mama. When Karen was pregnant with Evie, shit I's so happy an so excited, but I's scared outta my mind. I worried over it every wakin' minute a every day. What if it turned out I's the same as him?"

His brother started laughing then and Daryl was confused, until Merle clapped his shoulder and said, "Only thing that made me pretty much think I wasn't like him at all was you. You could be such a disagreeable little shit an just as ornery as the day is long. I figured if I hadn't given in ta beatin' you I probably wasn't ever gonna beat any kid."

Daryl got a little cranky as he responded, "Gee, thanks brother.'

Merle was still smiling, "Think about it. Am I lyin'?"

"Nah. You're right."

Merle got real serious again, "Ya got any idea how hard it is on me ta look at my own children, knowin' how much I love em, an think about that shit? A man's s'posed ta look at his children with love, be proud of em, not beat em senseless for just breathin' air an takin' up space."

"An kid, ya got any idea how hard it is for me ta look at you an think about the shit he done ta ya? You're my baby brother, for the last 10 years ya been like my kid. When ya hurt like this it hurts me too."

"Sorry."

"Fuck all that bein' sorry shit. I don't want ya ta be sorry. I want ya ta feel proud. I want ya ta look at yourself an all them odds ya had against ya. You're a kid who's been beat on, a kid whose mama died in a fire she caused herself, a kid with a big brother who couldn't seem ta stay outta trouble."

"But we got out, we made it didn't we kid? Ya may not realize it, maybe ya think I'm the one that rescued ya. That ain't how it went though. It was you that rescued me. If I hadn't had ya ta look out for I'd probably be doin' time, or dead from an overdose."

"Don't even talk that way Merle."

"I'm sayin' it cuz it's the truth. Now, let's try n think about this shit here. What're we gonna do now? Old man's in the pen so we ain't gonna be able ta get to him ta kill him. Even though that's what I wanted ta do, many times. Shit I thought about it again today when I seen ya start ta get all upset. Ya think that would make it all better, killin' him?"

Daryl thought about it as he chewed on his bottom lip. "No, probably not."

"Yeah, that's what I think too. Man that night in the alley? I never wanted nuthin' more than I wanted ta kill that mutha fucker. I's ready to an I woulda, an I wouldn't a felt one bit sad or guilty or none a them things. I's a little pissed off at my wife for stoppin' me. But she done the right thing. It wasn't gonna make the hurt go away, or the pain or none a that."

"Yeah, I guess not an ya mighta had ta go ta jail."

"That's right. So, we can't kill the no-good sumbitch, whaddya s'pose we oughta do ta make ourselves feel better about things?"

Daryl just looked at his brother and shrugged, "Don't know."

"It's funny ya say that, cuz guess what?"

"What?"

"We're doin' it kid. We're showin' that mutha fucker every single day a our lives how much better we are than him, how much smarter, how much more we got goin' on, an how much happier we are. It's our revenge. We're showin' him he wasn't tough enough ta beat us down."

"Just look at yourself kid. I don't think there's ever been a piece a machinery built ya can't fix, or tinker with til it's better'n what it was ta start. Damn, ya can fix anythin' an figure out how ta do damn near anythin'. I never could be as good at that shit as you are. An your schoolwork, I'm so proud a ya on that. You're the goddamn whiz kid a the whole fuckin' Dixon family, not that it's a real long list, just you a me, but you're at the top."

That managed to get a laugh out of little brother, "Yeah, big ol brain, that's me."

"Ya know what else ya got kid? Ya got a little girlfriend who loves ya an ya love her back. That old man a ours? He ain't capable a love an ya can bet your ass ain't no one ever gonna love him."

"I don't know if I ever told ya this, but I like your little girlfriend a whole lot. She's real sweet an she's got a good way with ya. She made ya calm the fuck down an enjoy yourself more, an shit that gal's a spitfire. She didn't think twice about tryin' ta beat the old man offa ya that night in the alley, did she now? I heard she worked over that girl there at school real good too. Ain't we the lucky guys, me an you kid? We hit the fuckin' jackpot when it comes ta Beth an Karen, didn't we now?"

"Them's the things ya gotta latch onto little brother, the things ya gotta think about. They ain't gonna make the past just go away, ya ain't ever gonna forget about all that shit that happened. Fuck, we even got them scars ta remind us every day. But we've moved along, we said a big fuck you an we proved we could be happy. Ya been happy right?"

"Yeah, shit yeah. But I worry, I worry about everythin'."

"Ya ain't gotta tell me kid. I wish ya could ease up on that but I don't know, sometimes I think it's just in ya. Now, let's talk about this here gift the Greenes wanna give ya."

Daryl drew in a ragged sounding breath and Merle put a hand on his shoulder, "Ya know kid, that land wasn't always owned by Will Dixon. It was in Mama's family. So think of it as comin' from her. If ya don't want it, sell it. It'll be worth a little money. Five acres with trees, a well, septic an electricity already to it. If ya want, I'll come out here with ya an we'll tear the sumbitch down."

"What about you though? It should be part yours Merle. That's what would be right."

"Nah, I got a nice little house an my family's happy there. I don't need it. Someday you an that pretty little girlfriend a yours are gonna get married an you'll need a place ta live. Spend that money an buy ya a little house for the two a ya."

Married?

Daryl was chewing on his bottom lip again and pulling at his fingers when he said, "Maybe I should talk ta Beth about what she thinks."

"See there kid? Ya get smarter every day. Now let's get after it, we got us a long walk ta get ta your birthday dinner."

It was only about thirty minutes later that Hershel Greene pulled up alongside them. "You fellas need a lift?"

"I don't know about the kid, but I'd take ya up on a ride Boss Man."

"Thanks Mister Hershel, sorry about everythin'."

"You have nothing to be sorry for son. We're all sorry about the way this happened. We'll talk, alright? For now, hop in. Maybe we can all enjoy what's left of this day. And I think you'll be happy to know, Mrs. Greene's busy making all your favorites for supper later."

They got back to the farm and it seemed everyone was apologizing to everyone and all agreed, they needed to talk. But Daryl looked at her daddy and asked, "I'd like for me an Beth ta talk first. Is it okay if we go out for a walk or a ride or sumthin'?"

They didn't go far, just down to a favorite spot of theirs by the pond. The first thing both of them needed to do was to just hold on, and be held on to. That's what they did. They stood in silence, their arms wrapped tightly around one another and their bodies pressed as close as they could get them.

Some time passed and he pulled back just a little, just enough to look at her face, "Shit Beth, it just felt like I couldn't breathe an my heart was racin' an I don't know. Me an Merle we talked a lot. Well Merle talked, mostly I listened. Anyway, I s'pose you an me better decide what we're gonna do."

"What _we're_ going to do?"

"We. Well yeah, I mean, ya know, I don't know, but, well, don't ya think we're probably gonna be together for a long time?"

"That's what I'm planning on, but not just for a long time, forever, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. That's what I hoped ya wanted too."

"Why do you do that Daryl? I've told you a million times I'm going to love you forever. Now will you please just believe me? Gee whiz, you're wearing me out."

Her words made him smile, "Yes ma'am, I'll try n do better. Anyway, the cabin ain't fit ta live in. Never was worth a shit an it's worse now. It's just an ugly, half-burned and broken-down place where even uglier shit happened. Merle said the land's good, five acres an like he said, folks would like that the water, septic an power are there. He says I could think about just sellin' it an usin' the money for sumthin' else."

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the flood gates opened and all those memories came pouring out. For the first time in his life he told another human being, the only person he would ever tell, what it had been like in that house. He told her about the life they'd lived and all about how his Mama died, and how it came to be that he and Merle went to work on the Greene farm.

He had tears in his eyes and she had tears in her eyes.

She put her hand on his and she squeezed it tightly, then she looked in his eyes and said, "We should burn it down."

He just looked at her, "What?"

"We should burn it down. That place has nothing but bad memories for you Daryl. I don't think you can ever go back there and be happy. You've got to stay who you are now, not who you were then. Places like that, you have to put them where they belong, in the past."

"What if I can't?"

"You have to or it'll kill you." She placed her hand on her heart, "Here."

He worked on the side of his thumb for a minute, then looked at her, "K. What about us though Beth, I got a idea in my head, sumthin' Merle brought up made me think of it." He told her his thoughts and she agreed. And when she did it was the first time that day he'd felt truly relaxed, like things were right.

They lay down then in the soft grass and she surprised him when she pushed his shoulder, nudging him onto his back. She leaned above him and with a mischievous smile on her face said, "I owe you a debt and I'm about to pay up. So Happy Birthday Mister Dixon."

He was smiling, he even laughed a little when he nervously asked, "What the hell ya talkin' about girl?"

"A hickey on your belly is what I'm talking about. You've got one coming and I'm sorry it's so late." They were laughing then, but not for long. Things got a little more serious and quite a bit hotter, and laughter was replaced by soft moans.

Merle was right, she had a good way with him.

00

It was just two weeks later, early on a Saturday morning, 5 a.m. Mister Otis let them borrow his big farm truck with a backhoe all trailered up to it. They drove out to the land that was now officially deeded over to Daryl.

He knew and she knew it too, this wasn't going to be easy physically or emotionally. It wasn't going to be fun and games. He felt anxious and out of air. He felt sweat beading up and his heart was racing, but he didn't turn around. This needed to be done and he was determined to prove to himself he could do it.

Merle was there waiting for them and she was glad he was; this was about both the Dixon brothers. Beth stayed in the truck while the brothers went in the old cabin together.

As they climbed up the two porch steps Merle put an arm around his brother's shoulders. They both took in a deep breath as they entered the old place. The plan was to take one last look around, just to be sure there was nothing left there they might want.

It turned out to be a good thing that they did. They found them in the drawer of a beat up old night table. Neither of them could recall ever having seen them. One of those pictures showed Merle standing next to their Mama with his arm around her shoulders, and she was holding a baby. Daryl.

In the other picture Daryl looked to be about two. He was sitting on Merle's shoulders and Merle's hands were clasped around his ankles. Daryl's hands were right over Merle's eyes and it was plain to see they were both laughing. Merle patted his brother's back, "See there kid? In the old days ya used ta like me."

Daryl got a little emotional and real serious, "I love ya, ya know that. You're my brother. Probably be dead without ya." Then he lightened up again, "But ya are kind of a pain in my ass."

"Yeah well kid don't feel bad, ya been a pain in my ass for 18 years now. But ya know I love ya too."

It took the better part of the day to get it mostly down. They started with crowbars and sledgehammers. Beth was right in there with them every step of the way. Merle couldn't help but tease Daryl about the way he tried to salvage any little thing that could be used again, from copper piping, to windows to hinges and door knobs.

Karen had sent a cooler full of sandwiches and Beth had Thermos jugs of sweet tea and water. When they broke for lunch Daryl told Merle the plan, "Me an Beth wanna burn it."

Merle started laughing as he glanced over at the sweet and delicate looking girl, "A prizefighter an a firebug, huh? You're a dangerous girl, I like your style. I say hell yeah, why not?"

"I'll man that hose over there, just in case. It's best ta douse the close-by trees an scrub brush with water, we don't want the fire gettin' outta control. After that, well I got a can a gas in the back a the pickup, you two can do the honors gettin' that old wood ready ta go up. I'll even give ya the matches ta get it started. I'ma lay back an watch, like I'm the damn supervisor."

Now that they had a plan in place they got real serious about the job, finally putting the backhoe to use and moving everything into one large pile.

There was a strange excitement starting to build as the young couple watched Merle soak the trees and scrub brush that grew close to the structure with water. Finally, it was their turn. Daryl smiled at Beth and she smiled back. He took the gas can and doused the pile some, then handed it to her. She took her turn but left some in the can, handing it to Merle she smiled, "You need to do this too."

When it was time the three stood back for just a minute and looked at what once had been a very unhappy home, now just a pile of bad memories. Daryl held a three foot piece of 2x4, they'd soaked one end in gas. Beth lit a match and set the piece of wood on fire. Then she smiled as she watched Daryl carefully toss it on the pile. The old and weathered wood went right up.

At first she stood in the middle between the two brothers as together they all watched the fire do its job. Then she held up her arm, giving the burning structure the finger, and nudging Daryl to follow suit.

Merle smiled at the young pair as they stood giving the old hell hole a final and defiant salute. He told them, "Now ya start a new life, free a this shit."

It wasn't long after that they saw the squad car approaching, Sheriff Grimes had seen the smoke from the highway. He stepped from the vehicle, placing his hands on his hips as he glanced around before asking, "Hey y'all. Whaddya got going on?"

Merle answered with an ear to ear grin, "Just burnin' trash Sheriff. Nuthin' wrong with that, right?"

Grimes smiled at the three and nodding his head just a bit he answered, "Not one thing I can think of, in fact I'm glad to see you finally got to it. Just keep an eye on that fire so it doesn't get outta hand."

Merle was still smiling, "Got it covered boss."

Daryl and Beth dropped the farm truck and backhoe back at Otis' place and headed toward the farm, but they hadn't gone far when he pulled the pickup off the road, turned the ignition off and looked at that soft sweet girl who was so tough. She smiled, "Better?"

He smiled back as he rubbed a hand over her hair, "Much better. I know all the ugly memories aren't ever gonna be gone for good, but I think I'ma start doin' a lot better dealin' with em. I thank ya Beth for bein' you, for bein' my girl. Just knowin' I got ya makes me feel like everythin' is good, like it's all gonna be right."

"It's what we do Daryl. We care for each other and we help each other because we love each other. That's what we promised, right?"

"Yeah an I meant it."

00

That summer when Daryl was 18 and Beth was 16 was a busy one. They had their chores and they still wanted to shoot, and ride the bikes, and fish and track rabbits, but there was something else they were doing.

Once or twice a week they'd get in his truck or on the bike and they'd take a ride through town. Not the main drag, they stayed away from it. They were looking for something off the main drag, something more private. Maybe on the edge of town. They had in mind an older place, just a single story, not too big and not too modern.

They didn't want something brand new and slicked up looking. Daryl wanted something he could work on, something he could fix up the way they'd like it to be. He'd have plenty of time to do it, he still had another year of high school to get through.

They weren't in any kind of big rush, his property was on the market but he hadn't gotten any offers yet. He couldn't buy anything until it sold. But that didn't stop them from looking, or from talking a lot about plans and dreams and the things that mattered to them both.

He worried like he always did. "Ya think we're too young ta think about this stuff Beth? We probably shouldn't be doin' this, huh?"

"Yes, I think we're way too young to think about this stuff, and you're right, we probably shouldn't be doing it. But you forgot to ask me if I care, because if you did ask me I could tell you that I don't. It's not like we're doing anything wrong Daryl. I happen to think we're being pretty darn smart. We're planning, we're looking at possibilities and we're talking about stuff."

"An thinkin', thinkin' a lot."

"And loving each other."

"Loving each other a lot.."

00

 **A/N Daryl and Merle had their heart to heart, and then that nasty cabin went up in flames, and our young couple are making some kind of plans. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll leave a review / comment. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see all of you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you all so much for the great comments on our last chapter. It seems we were all on board with burning it down :)**

 **Burning that shack wasn't the only thing that happened that summer, or that year. A lot happened and I'll tell you all about it.**

00

It seemed every summer brought big changes to the lives of Daryl and Beth. That summer when he was 18 and she was 16 was no different.

He was a property owner now and he'd learned he needed to try and see beyond what the property had once been. Like Merle and Mister Hershel explained to him, he had to think of it as an asset, an investment he planned to sell. Once sold, he'd simply be taking that money from his investment and reinvesting in something he felt proud of.

Of course it wasn't quite that easy to forget what it represented, but Daryl was handling things a lot better than before.

What Hershel and Annette Greene hadn't been quite prepared for was the news of exactly what it was Daryl had in mind for his next investment. It wasn't that they didn't expect it would happen someday, they just never thought about someday coming so soon.

"I don't want to discourage you son, but don't you think maybe you and Beth are a little young to think about buying a house?"

Daryl shrugged, rolling his shoulders and chewing on his bottom lip for just a bit, until he settled his mind and spoke, "Well yeah, we both think that. But we got in mind ta buy sumthin' that'll take me some work, ya know, sumthin' maybe that ain't been taken care of right. I'ma work hard, Beth wants ta help too, an we're gonna make it into the house me an her want."

Hershel Greene was treading lightly, "Well now son you know she still needs to finish high school, and so do you for that matter."

"Yeah I know sir, we get that an we're plannin' on it. Sheesh, I ain't stuck it out all this time just ta quit now. An I want Beth ta finish too. So does she." He was starting to feel uncomfortable having to do all this explaining, "Sir, we ain't gonna be doin' nuthin' right away. We know we're too young, but we're just thinkin' an talkin' an plannin'. Beth's a planner an I am too. Like Merle says, it's in us."

"So Merle knows about this?"

"Well no, not about this, but he just knows me."

"I'm not going to say you can't look, but son, promise me you won't buy anything until we've talked again, alright?"

"Ya know I wouldn't Mister Hershel, an I wouldn't just do it without talkin' ta Merle. Anyway, I can't do nuthin' til that property sells."

Beth's Daddy was suddenly real happy it hadn't sold. Later he and his wife talked about it alone. It wasn't that they'd never discussed the very good possibility Daryl and Beth would someday want to marry. This was just so out of the blue, so unexpected and they were so young. But the more they talked the more they were convinced they shouldn't stand in the way of those kids looking, and dreaming and planning. It wasn't like they were set to do anything quite yet.

Their focus shifted to other things when Maggie came home the second week in June, and Glenn came with her. They'd both graduated from college now and they were about to enter the workforce. Glenn's family owned a very successful chain of pizza restaurants in the Midwest and they'd both be going to work in the family business. Maggie in the accounting department and Glenn in sales and marketing. All of that was real great and all, but there was another side to it. It meant Maggie would be moving away to Michigan.

The couple had one more announcement, they wanted to get married. In fact, they wanted to get married there on the farm, and soon. In one week. They were in a hurry to get to Michigan, setup housekeeping and begin their new careers.

It was one of those double-edged swords for Mama and Daddy Greene. They were happy their daughter had finally decided to make the relationship more traditional. What they weren't happy about was she'd be moving away. Being gone to college was one thing, but this had permanence written all over it.

Daryl had seen the look in the Missus' eyes when she heard the news. She always tried to act so strong but he knew she was hurting and he couldn't hardly take her being so sad. The only person whose sadness got to him more than the Missus' was Beth's.

He waited until she was alone in the kitchen and that's when he did something he'd never done before. He just walked right up to her and gave her a hug and said, "I'm real sorry ma'am. I promise I won't take Beth away from ya. Ya got my word."

It made her tears fall but she was smiling through them, "Thank you Daryl. I swear, for being such a rough and tough little boy you sure did grow into a young man with a gentle spirit. My daughter's a lucky girl to have such a fine man in her life."

She saw both his neck and his ears turn a bright rose color and she let him off the hook, "Now I know you have chores outside and I have a wedding to plan. You get busy and I will too."

"Yes Ma'am."

Just as his hand was on the doorknob she said, "I love you son."

He turned around, and if possible he was even redder. He gave her a slight nod of the head and responded, "I'm lucky for that. I love ya too ma'am." And he was out the door.

The wedding was real small, just the Greene's, Merle and Karen, Evie and Wes, Otis and Patricia, Glenn's folks and two of his sisters.

The Missus had asked him if he could make a sort of wooden platform for the bridal couple to stand on. Daryl thought that was pretty weird, well and maybe dumb, but he'd never tell her no. He got it done and painted white just like she asked, and the Missus was real happy. That was all he cared about.

The morning of the wedding he and Merle hauled out the giant picnic table from the back of the barn and Karen helped the Missus and Beth set everything up.

Karen took care of doing the flowers and the Missus, she'd cooked enough for a small army. Daryl wasn't one bit sad about that, he'd be getting ham sandwiches for a week, not to mention the leftover potato salad, Jell-O and macaroni and cheese.

It was real nice and all but Daryl never did quite understand why all the women cried when they were happy.

It was later that evening. After the wedding and the wedding lunch. After Maggie and Glenn and Glenn's family had left for the airport. After Mister Hershel, Merle and Daryl had cleaned up the outside, and Beth and Karen and the Missus had cleaned up the kitchen. That's when he asked her Daddy if he could take Beth for a ride.

"I know it's been a long day Sir, an I promise we won't be gone more'n hour. I just feel like goin' for a drive."

"Sure son, if you're back in an hour I think that's just fine."

They didn't go far, driving wasn't really what was on his mind. He only drove as far as that little copse of trees where they usually stopped before and after school. That's when Beth thought she knew what he wanted, but no, that wasn't quite it either. At least not right away.

What he wanted to do was talk and he seemed so nervous it made her nervous, and kind of scared. After all, they talked all the time, about everything. Was he going to tell her something bad? "Daryl, what's wrong? You're making me a nervous wreck. Whatever it is, please just spit it out."

"Well I'm a nervous wreck too, dammit Beth. This shouldn't be so hard, but ya know. Well fuck, ya know you're only 16, shit even though I'm 18 that still ain't all that old." And then he seemed to crawl right into himself, chewing on his thumb, then chewing on his lip, then back to his thumb, and fidgeting.

"I swear you're going to make me cuss Daryl Dixon. Now you say what you have to say. For gosh sake, it's me, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well it's just that, ya know, we got all these plans but there's that one plan we ain't ever talked about. I'm just wonderin' if it's part of our plan."

"What plan? Please Daryl, just tell me."

He looked at her, obviously anxious but keeping his eyes on hers, and she looked right back into his eyes and finally the words came out, "Is part a our plan that we're gonna get married?"

Her breath caught right in her throat, she hadn't expected that. The only word that would come out was, "Oh."

"Oh? That's what ya said the first time I told ya I loved ya. What the fuck does 'oh' mean now?"

That's when she scooted up as close to him as she could get, she was practically in his lap, she took his face in her hands and said, "It means oh my gosh you caught me completely by surprise, and oh my gosh if I didn't marry you who exactly do you think I would be marrying? And oh for gosh sake, haven't I told you two million times that I'm planning on us being together forever? And then it means OH YES!"

He started laughing just a little while he wrapped his arms around her and told her, "You're crazy girl."

"Oh yeah Daryl Dixon? Well I happen to think you like crazy girls."

"Nah, that ain't right. I love one crazy girl. Maybe ya know her, her name's Beth Greene."

Then it was time for all that other stuff, the kissing and the touching and the doing everything they could think of to do that wasn't that one thing. That one thing they were still trying to hold off doing until she was older. It was getting tougher and tougher to keep that plan in place.

00

The Missus was having a time of it, in a sort of quiet but a little bit of a sad way. She was missing having little kids around the place so she talked to Karen. The two women made a plan of their own. The plan was one day a week, Wednesdays, Karen would bring Evie and Wes out to the farm and the Missus would keep them for the day.

It was a real nice thing for Karen, she had a day to do her shopping, maybe get her hair done. Visit with her friends. Whatever she wanted to do that's easier to do without little kids around.

Having those two little ones around all day just about wore the Missus out, but in a real good way. Mister Hershel liked it real well too. Why nowadays they went for ice cream every Wednesday and it was the whole lot of them. Evie, Wes, Mister Hershel, the Missus, and Daryl and Beth.

That soft little Evie was like his soft Beth, it made Daryl smile just to watch those two girls he loved so much eating their strawberry ice cream cones with sprinkles. Wes, well he was a little bit young but that didn't mean Mister Hershel didn't slip him plenty of tastes of his vanilla ice cream. He'd smile at Daryl and say, "Don't you go telling on me now son. It's what old folks do, spoil young folks."

That was the change that was hardest on Daryl. He'd watched it coming over the last couple of years. Thinking about it now he knew he shouldn't be surprised. Mister Hershel was 59 years old when him and Merle first came to work on the farm. He was 69 years old now.

He still worked every day, but there was no getting around the fact he was moving slower, and he had a tougher time with a lot of that work. The Missus was always getting after him, "stay off the ladder, quit trying to lift this, let Daryl do that." It was all those little things. Daryl was working a lot harder just to cover what the older man couldn't quite get done. He didn't mind at all, it was just that he worried.

00

School started that fall and Daryl was both excited and a little scared. Senior year had finally come. His last year of high school. He'd be graduating in just a few months and then he'd be off to set the world on fire. That was the scary part. Just what the hell was he going to do once he graduated?

He'd talked to Merle about it and Merle had a couple of good ideas. "You could always come ta work at the mill kid. I already talked ta the supervisor about ya. With 24 hour a day, seven day a week shifts, they're always looking for someone ta keep that machinery up an runnin'. He tells me they send ya ta a special training program an everythin'. Pay's good, benefits are good an ya got vacation an regular holidays."

It did sound good, on the surface. Daryl just wasn't sure if he was the kind of guy who could work in a real structured 8 to 5 setting. He'd spent the past 10 years working outside. But he didn't completely rule out the idea.

The other suggestion Merle came up with was for Daryl to use part of the money from the sale of his land and set himself up in a small business. "Shit kid, ya can fix anythin', build anythin' and you're nice an respectful. Just the kind a guy folks want workin' for em. Ya know how ta do shit, there's plenty a folks who don't know shit about doin' shit."

Merle made himself laugh and Daryl just mumbled, "Geez brother, not only are ya dumb ass, you're a corny dumb ass."

"Is that right kid? Ya feelin' like you're ready ta take me on now that you're a big tough senior?"

"Nah Merle, I know I ain't ever gonna take ya on. Don't mean I ain't gonna give ya shit though." Things were different now that Daryl was older.

Beth she had all the confidence in the world in Daryl. She was sure he was going to do well at whatever he wanted to do. It was him that worried and he told her he didn't know if he could make enough money to make her happy. She got a little angry with him over that, "Since when did I say I needed a lot of money to be happy? You're what makes me happy. I swear Daryl sometimes your worrying just wears me out."

What she was worried about was something she'd worried about more than once. When he graduated she'd still be in school. He'd be a grown man. An adult. Maybe he'd decide she wasn't old enough, not mature enough, and as much as he acted like she was sexy and appealing, she was still a little self-conscious about her small, slim figure.

He worried too, worried he wouldn't be there with her. He'd seen the way other guys looked at her. Once they knew he wasn't around would they start pestering her? Wanting her to give them her time?

Things between them had changed though, now they talked about all those feelings and little insecurities. After talking they did everything they could to reassure each other there was nothing to worry about.

The first morning of school that fall Daryl pulled into their little spot in the trees. Just like he'd done every morning since he'd started driving them to school. They started kissing like they hadn't seen each other in months, instead of just hours. He pulled away from her and smiled his little crooked grin, "Ya know you're the prettiest girl in school, right?"

"You just think that because you love me. The truth is, you're the most handsome guy."

"Pfft, not even. But Beth, ya know it right? I mean ya know I love ya? I just want ya ta remember that."

"I will and you just remember that I love you, and I want you always to remember that. Okay?"

And then they set about showing each other just how much they meant those loving words. Until it was time to hurry and get themselves to school.

School was going real well and they were both just trying to live each day and not worry too much about what the future might bring. They were still taking a ride around town and checking out properties, but only on Saturday mornings. Daryl was too busy with school and farm work to go during the week.

As busy as Daryl was, well that also interfered with them having their "private time." Those little tracking and shooting and fishing expeditions weren't happening either. It wasn't like Daryl resented Mister Hershel not keeping up like he used to, he'd never feel that way. It was just that he was 18 and she was 16 and they were in love. He missed being alone with his girl.

That lead to the bright idea. He asked her and she was a little nervous, but she was also excited and ready for a little alone time with him too. Like a lot of plans, schemes and bright ideas though, sometimes when you think you have it all worked out, well, you know, everything goes to hell in a handbasket. That's what happened with the bright idea.

Wednesday was the day Evie and Wes would be at the farm and the good news was, he knew for sure Karen would be there too. She and the Missus had their own plan, a jam making and canning plan. Merle would be at work. It was perfect really, it was. Plenty of kids went home for lunch, that's just what they were going to do. Take their lunches and go over to Daryl's house.

So that's what they did. As soon as the bell rang for lunch they hurried right to his pickup and they were on their way. Giddy with excitement for not just the time together, but the thrill of doing something that wasn't quite right, and getting away with it.

They slipped right in the kitchen door and they set their lunches on the table, but they didn't stop to eat them. No, instead they went right to Daryl's bedroom.

It didn't take long until he had her laying on that bed and he was laying above her and things got real toasty real fast. It wasn't long at all before her blouse was off, then her bra, then his shirt. There was moaning and there was whispering of sweet words, all accompanied by a little squeaking of the bed.

There was just the one problem. Merle. It seems Merle had come down with a bad case of something. He suspected the flu. He'd come home from work late that morning, got the jack down from the cabinet above the fridge and took two quick shots to cure himself. Then he got in bed.

He woke with a pounding in his head and a body that ached all over. He wondered if he'd ever be able to get up out off that bed again. That's when he heard noises. Noises that sounded like they were coming from Daryl's room. He glanced at the clock, 12:40pm is what it read. It couldn't be Daryl. Daryl was at school.

An intruder, the thought gave him the punch of adrenaline he needed to rise from that bed, go to the small safe in the closet and get his handgun. Then as quietly as he could he opened the bedroom door, practically walking on tiptoe as he followed the sound. Hmph, yep it was coming from Daryl's room.

He listened closely, it didn't exactly sound like an intruder, it exactly sounded like something else entirely. He flung that door wide open and there they were, caught red-handed and half-naked. When that doorknob hit the wall with a bang Daryl practically flew off that bed, crashed into his desk, stumbled over his chair and was now on his ass on the bedroom floor.

Beth had scrambled herself, grabbing up Daryl's t-shirt and covering herself as best she could. Daryl he was shook, pissed and loud, "The fuck Merle?!"

"Oh no kid it don't go like that, it goes like this, the _fuck_ little brother?!"

It got pretty miserable for Daryl and Beth after that. They got dressed in a hurry, and then they all sat down at the kitchen table. That's when a sick, out of sorts and generally pissed off Merle proceeded to give them both "the talk."

Daryl was sure it must be the hundredth time he'd had to endure it, but he was smart enough to know now was the time to just shut up and listen. The worst was having to endure it all with poor Beth. And that girl was pretty sure she was going to drop dead from embarrassment over the entire incident. Merle did take a little more pity on her than Daryl, "If it's any comfort ta ya girl, I didn't see anythin' of a personal nature."

And it was a comfort to her. The thought of any man besides Daryl ever seeing her boobs was enough to cause her to lock herself away for life.

They were eventually released from custody and made their way back to school. Stopping halfway there to catch their breath and talk for just a minute. "Shit girl, man I'm so sorry. Merle ain't ever missed a day a work in nine years. Why the fuck did he hafta get sick today?"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault Daryl. I wanted to do that as much as you did."

"Ya wanna try again next Wednesday?"

"Sure."

As soon as Daryl got home from work that night his still sick-as-a-dog brother said, "C'mon, get back in the truck kid. You're takin' us ta the drugstore." Karen assumed they were going to buy Merle some kind of medicine.

Daryl didn't know you could buy such a big box of those things, and Merle bought two of them. Once they were back in the truck he tried to protest. "I don't need them things Merle. Shit, how many damn times I gotta tell ya we ain't doin' that stuff? We don't need no protection."

Merle just snorted out, "Famous last words of a surprised Daddy." Then he stuffed a big handful in Daryl's glove box. Then said, "Gimme your wallet kid." Daryl gave him the hairy eyeball but also handed over the wallet. Merle stuck a couple more in there and instructed, "Ya put the rest in your night table."

Daryl didn't argue, he just made up his mind he was buying a lock for his bedroom door.

Daryl and Beth considered themselves kind of lucky in one respect, Merle kept it between the three of them. She was sure she'd die if her Mama and Daddy ever found out.

00

Senior Prom was just around the corner. Now in a million years Daryl would never think the Senior Prom was anything he'd have the least bit of interest in attending. But then he knew that soft pretty girl would surely like to go. And there was a certain excitement building up around school. There were posters everywhere and there were announcements every morning over the P.A. system. Fuck, what else could he do? He bought two tickets.

When he told her what he'd done, well he was pretty sure the look on her face and the sparkle in her eyes was worth whatever nasty grief it was going to be for him.

He thought about renting a tux, but after talking to Mister Hershel he decided to buy a suit. Then he'd have one for graduation too. Her Daddy told him, "Every man should have at least one suit." Beth seemed to be just fine with that idea. She was just so darn happy they were going.

Her Mama made her a real pretty yellow dress and as much as he liked her in a pair of cutoff jeans, well he had to say it, "Ya look so beautiful Beth. I'm so proud ta be takin' ya." And he meant it.

It turned out they had a real nice time. Before the dance Karen had everyone over to their home and she made a real fancy dinner. Mister Hershel took pictures of the couple, Merle took pictures of the couple, and Evie just kept looking at Beth, touching her dress and saying, "Pretty Beth."

The Missus smiled at the little girl, "You know Evie I think I have just enough of that fabric left to make you a little dress."

Karen had showed him how, they'd practiced every night for two weeks. Still, he was sure dancing at that prom was going to be pretty much the worst thing he ever had to do. He was surprised to find he liked it. He wouldn't have liked it with any other girl, but he loved it with his girl.

She knew this was all about her, that he would not be doing any of it if he didn't love her and she loved him all the more for it. They were dancing slow and she whispered in his ear, "Let's have a Daryl day tomorrow, we'll go fishing."

And that was what they did. Right after Sunday dinner they went to their spot at the pond, spread out the blanket and cast a line. Then he got in his tackle box and took out the jar. His buddy Caesar had given it to him. Moonshine. What's the harm in a couple of drinks? No one would ever know, right?

Daryl had some once before, Merle had let him sip on a little. He'd also had a few beers here and there. But for Beth it was all new. "That's the most disgusting thing I ever tasted."

"Yeah I know, but Merle say it gets the job done in a hurry."

She took another little swallow, "The second round is better."

"Yeah, he also warned me a that, the more ya drink the easier it goes down. Better take it easy. Drink lotsa water with it."

They did take it easy, they were real careful. The thing of it was though, they hadn't had any experience with strong drink and it wasn't long before they were both pretty darn drunk. Especially Beth. When the sun started sinking he knew he had to get her back home, but there was a problem. Beth was having a little trouble walking.

He thought fast. He wrapped up the gear in the blanket and left it there by the tree. He could come back after it in the morning before school. He got her on her feet, scrunched down a little in front of her and said, "Hop on."

She just looked at him, "Are you serious?"

He turned his head to look back at her, "Yeah. This is a serious piggyback. Jump up."

He probably shouldn't have said it, but when she did hop on he said, "You're heavier than ya look."

She slapped him playfully on top of the head, "You're in so much trouble Daryl Dixon. I'll make you pay up later."

As it turned out they were both in trouble. Big trouble. Mama and Daddy were not one bit happy about their drunken shenanigan's. And yes, her Daddy called Merle, "Daryl won't be making it home to his own bed tonight." Then he told Merle just why that was.

Although Merle would have some strong words and a lot of advice for Daryl the next night, he didn't go quite as hard as Mister Hershel and the Missus did the next morning. Those kids went to school Monday morning with raging hangovers from the drink, and burned up ears from the tongue lashing.

Of course Daryl he tried hard to take all the blame, he told her Mama and Daddy. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's all my fault, it really is. Beth didn't wanna even try it. I forced her right into it. Please don't punish her, not her. It's all my fault. Ya punish me all ya want. I got it comin', I know I do, but not her."

Things had changed though, just as things do. Her Daddy and Mama didn't get to speak a word in rebuttal, Beth was too fast. She took his hand, "Stop it Daryl. You can't always take all the blame you know, it was my fault more than yours."

Other than the major tongue lashing the punishment really wasn't too severe. No Saturday nights out alone for a month. Although, Daryl did get to come by on Saturday nights for cowboy and Disney movies and to share a big bowl of delicious buttery popcorn. The best part was, that soft pretty girl squished up just as close to him as she could get. He always did like that.

There was another thing too, thank goodness they had those Wednesday lunch hours.

00

It was just two days before Merle's 29th birthday, just over two weeks before Daryl's 19th. That's when Daryl Dixon graduated from high school.

It was a day of pride for both the Dixon family and the Greene family. Daryl was a nervous wreck and he wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was the walking up in front of all those students and teachers and families to accept his diploma. Whatever it was his stomach and his head both hurt.

It helped when Beth put her arms around his waist, right there in front of everyone and said, "Do you even sort of know how amazing you are Daryl Dixon? You showed everyone and I'm so proud."

They had a real nice party at the farm, the Dixons, the Greenes, Otis and Patricia, even the Dixon's neighbor Carol and her new husband Zeke. Mama made sure there was way too much of all his favorite foods and no one, especially not Daryl, had one single complaint about any of that.

Beth waited until they were alone. That's when she gave him a present he would treasure the rest of his life, something he never even knew he wanted. It was special for a lot of reasons, mostly because it came from her. It was a leather vest with angel wings on the back.

He looked at her and she smiled that soft pretty smile, "You said I was your angel Daryl, well I just want you to wear that and remember, I'm always going to be with you."

00

There's always a plan and the plan was that Daryl would work all summer on the farm, his last summer there. Come early fall he'd be striking out on his own. There was an offer on his property and he and Beth had talked about it. He was going to take some of the money he'd make from the sale and start his own business.

Like nearly every plan that ever came before it, that plan hit snag. In this particular case a major roadblock.

It was just two weeks after Daryl's 19th birthday, just a few days after Beth's 17th birthday.

That day started out no different than any other day, who would have guessed it was the day that would so drastically change everyone's lives forever?

It was the day of the accident.

00

 **A/N Well we made it through Daryl's senior year. Daryl and Beth got caught a couple of times, like most teenagers do, and Daryl graduated from high school. We'll learn all about that accident next week. Thanks so much for reading along. I'd appreciate it if you left a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick - please check it out. I hope to see all of you back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all again for the great response. I love reading your comments. This chapter sees big changes for all of our characters, especially Daryl. He very quickly goes from being a teenager in high school, to being a man with a lot of responsibility.**

00

That summer when Daryl was 19 and Beth was 17 things didn't just simply change. It was far from being that simple. That summer life as they knew it was _forever_ changed.

You could question why he'd even try such a ridiculous thing. It would have been dangerous for a man half his age. But if you made that argument you'd be coming from a place of logic. The truth is, logic didn't have anything to do with it. Hershel Greene simply took a notion.

Maybe he wanted to prove something just to himself out there in the orchard. Maybe he just wanted to smile and say to himself, "Yep, I can still get the job done."

No one who knew and loved him judged or criticized him, they all just prayed to God he'd recover.

It was a day in the early summer. Daryl had been busy all morning mending fence over on the western most property line. At noontime he hopped on the 4-wheeler and made his way back to the house for lunch. He was hot from working in the sun, hungry and ready to sit for a few minutes.

He pulled up just as Beth was coming back from the garden with some fresh vegetables in a basket. The sight made him smile, she was his favorite farm girl. They went around to the back porch, took off their dirty work boots and washed up before entering the house.

The Missus was just putting the food out on the table and she greeted them with a big smile, "I hope you two are hungry, I made way too much."

Beth smiled and told her, "Mama you always make way too much."

Daryl smiled as he corrected her, "Nah, nah ya don't. I happen ta think your leftovers are real special."

Then the Missus asked them, "Have either of you seen Daddy? He's usually the first one to arrive at mealtime."

They all smiled because it was true, Daddy was always the first one at the table. Daryl asked her, "Where was he gonna be workin'?"

"He planned to walk the orchard. Honestly, I thought he'd be back in by eleven. Just in time for his usual pre-lunch nap in his easy chair."

They weren't about to eat without him. They all just sat there at the dining room table, chatting about their mornings, half-starved and waiting. After fifteen minutes, when Daryl's stomach growled so loudly it embarrassed him, the Missus told him, "Son maybe you best go after him. He must have lost track of time."

That's what she said, like it was all no big deal, but they all knew. Something had to be wrong.

Daryl got on the 4-wheeler and he drove it just as fast as it would go to where the Missus said Mister Hershel would be. At first he sensed it, something bad, then he saw it. There was the farm truck, there was the ladder laying on the ground, there was the chainsaw on the ground next to it and still running. There was Mister Hershel laying there unconscious and blood was everywhere.

Daryl jumped off the 4-wheeler and rushed to him. He kneeled next to the injured man and saw right away what the problem was. Mister Hershel had damn near cut his leg off with the chainsaw.

Daryl was acting on instinct now, his adrenaline level on max as he grabbed his knife from its sheath. He hurriedly cut off the sleeves of his work shirt, tying those sleeves together and then using the fabric as a tourniquet around Mister Hershel's leg in an effort to stem the bleeding.

With a strength Daryl didn't know he had, he managed to pick the older man up and lay him in the bed of the truck.

He quickly jumped in the cab and made his way back to the house. He wanted to put the accelerator to the floor but he was worried about jostling the injured man, fearing he'd make a terrible situation even worse. Other than that, the only thing he was thinking about was getting medical help and fast. He pulled up in front of the house, threw the old truck in park, ran in and told Beth and the Missus, "We gotta go. Get in the truck, NOW."

They didn't need to hear the urgency in his voice, they could tell by the look on his face whatever was going on it was bad.

Once the truck was in drive and they were on their way he told them, "He had some kinda accident, ain't sure what he was tryin' ta do, sumthin' with the chainsaw an the ladder."

The Missus was sitting up stick straight, eyes focused ahead, stoic. She simply nodded, "Okay." Maybe it was a kind of shock. Beth looked as white as a ghost and he could see she was trembling, but she had her arm around her Mama's shoulders trying to comfort her. "He'll be okay Mama. You always say Daddy's strong and brave."

Beth just wished she believed it because when she glanced out the rear window what she saw wasn't encouraging.

Daryl pulled up to the emergency entrance, ran in and hollered, "Got an injured man, it's real bad, lotta blood an he's out, unconscious."

Staff took one look at Hershel Greene and they wasted no time getting him on a gurney. They rushed him in the O.R. where doctors and nurses were giving him their full attention. Beth found a payphone and called Maggie.

Mama gave blood, Daryl gave blood, Daryl called Merle who rushed down and Merle gave blood, Beth gave blood.

Other than that, there was nothing they could do. They sat, they worried, they wondered, they prayed. Merle went to the desk several times and asked for news. They just kept hearing the same thing, the doctor would come speak with them as soon as he was out of the O.R.

It was late, six o'clock that night when the doctor finally did come. He looked concerned, tired and his voice was strained. They learned Mister Hershel was stable, his vital signs were good. The doctor confirmed what Mama always said, "He's a strong man, he's putting up a good fight." That was all good news.

The news that knocked the wind out of all of them was when the doctor said, "I'm sorry. We couldn't save his leg. The damage was just too extensive and we had to make a choice. What we're focusing on now is getting him through the next forty-eight hours, then I think we have a fighting chance."

At first they were quiet. Beth sat on one side of her Mama, Daryl on the other. Merle was pacing the floor. Daryl did the only thing he could think to do, he put an arm around the Missus' shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and he did his best to console her, "Don't you worry Ma'am. I'll take care a the farm, ya know I will. You just worry about takin' care a yourself an Mister Hershel. These folks here, they'll get him fixed up, you'll see."

That was when Merle saw it all real clear. He'd probably always call Daryl "kid," but little brother wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man now.

It was four days into a two and a half week hospital stay, that's when Mister Hershel was finally able to tell them what he remembered about how it all happened. "I know it was foolish, I let my pride get the better of me. I saw the tree had a broken branch about halfway up, I decided I'd just saw that right down. I went back to the tool house to get what I'd need."

"I knew I didn't need a chainsaw for the job but I hadn't used it in a while. I'd been falling back, letting Daryl do all the hard work. I guess I thought I had something to prove, and I even thought it might be kind of fun. Maybe I'd find some other things I could saw up. I just did one stupid thing after another."

"I couldn't reach the branch of course, so I set up the ladder. I knew once I was up on the ladder I wasn't going to have the strength and leverage to start the saw. I thought I'd get it going then climb up and show that branch just who was boss. I pulled the cord and started the saw, put a foot on the step and lost my balance. I felt the saw slip out of my hand. I felt it hit my leg. The thought flashed in my mind, I knew I was in big trouble, and then I was out."

He looked at each of them and said, "I'm so sorry. I've brought a terrible burden on you all."

Mama took his hand as she scolded him, "Don't you talk like that Hershel Greene. It's done, there's no sense dwelling on it. We're all going to pull together now and move forward. We're family, it's what families do."

For the first time in all the years he'd known the Greenes Daryl didn't wonder if that included him. He didn't question whether he was part of the family. He knew he was. They'd made him feel it for a long time.

If there'd been any doubt in his mind about his status, Mister Hershel put it to rest once and for all. He looked right in Daryl's eyes and he told him, "It's all up to you son, you're the man of the family now."

As they all knew he would, Daryl took his new responsibility very serious.

* * *

Daryl and Beth had found that little house just two days before Mister Hershel's accident. The one they thought was going to be perfect for them. When the accident happened they agreed. No house mattered as much as this mattered. Another house would come along. They felt the same about Daryl's business. He could wait on that, start it up another time. There was no urgency. For now, he had far more important business to tend to.

While Beth's Daddy was in the hospital and then the rehab center things were even busier than usual at the farm. There was some temporary help though. Maggie came for two weeks and took care of the house and the cooking. That freed up Beth to concentrate on farm chores. In the meantime, Mama stayed busy keeping Daddy company at the hospital and learning how to care for him once he was home.

Besides farm work Daryl had some other work he needed to take care of, and fast. It was a two-story house and all the bedrooms were located on the second floor. There was no way Mister Hershel was going to be able to navigate those stairs anytime soon. Maybe he never would.

Daryl told mama the idea he had and she was in agreement. Merle came by that first Saturday morning and they moved all the furniture out of Hershel Greene's downstairs office. They took all of it, except for his desk, out to the store room in the barn. The one that had once held Daryl's dirt bike.

They kept the desk in the living room though. They knew Mister Hershel would want it for paper work. They made a place for it by also moving an occasional table and lamp out to the barn.

Then Daryl got busy, there was lots of work to do in that room.

He had an idea to make that office into a real nice bedroom for the elder Greenes, just like they had upstairs. Not only a suitable place for Mister Hershel to sleep. Mama had made it perfectly clear they would not be having separate bedrooms. Daryl agreed and he wanted it to be nice for her.

It was going to be a bigger project than a person might think. There were built-in bookshelves on two walls and no closet. As soon as they got the furniture out that's where Daryl started, taking down bookshelves. Then he started roughing in the closet.

He worked right through to dinner time, dismantling as carefully as he could to save the wood. He had plans to use some of it for closet shelving, and some of it to make a couple of night tables for either side of their new bed. They'd be getting one of those fancy adjustable kinds.

In the meantime Beth did much of the work her Daddy would have been doing that day. Mister Otis came by after lunch and pitched in for a couple of hours too. Maggie did Beth's chores. Karen and Merle came back at supper time with a real nice dinner Karen had fixed.

That's how it went at first, everyone just trying to figure out how to get everything done and be ready for Daddy's homecoming.

It was taking Daryl every minute he wasn't doing farm work to work on the bedroom, but it wasn't the only room. The older couple would need a bathroom. There was a bathroom next to the office but it had no tub or shower. He figured he'd cut a door in from the bedroom so they wouldn't have to go out in the hall for access; and add a tub and shower combination.

He got a little heartsick when he went to the library to check out books on his own, he didn't even bother with the video store. But he did stop at the ice cream parlor. He got a carton of strawberry for Beth, cherry chip for the Missus, and double chocolate for himself. He even got a carton of vanilla for Mister Hershel, he'd smuggle that to him when he visited him on Sunday.

He was doing great, on schedule to have everything done before Daddy got home, but it meant that he was always working on something. He never complained, he never would. He'd do anything to help them out, and he knew it wouldn't always be this crazy. They'd get it figured out, get into a new routine and life would calm back down on the farm.

It was Beth that couldn't stand to see him working so hard. It wasn't just that they never had time for each other, Daryl never had time for himself. He wasn't even getting enough sleep. The Missus was so busy caring for Daddy she wasn't aware. But once Beth talked to her mama about Daryl's 14 hour days, mama hired a young man from their church to help out. Patrick was a real nice kid, willing to do his part. He just wasn't much for strength.

Daryl and Beth decided to give him the chores that had mostly been hers. He was more than capable of caring for the garden. He took care of the chickens, feeding them, gathering eggs and keeping the coops clean. He also got the job of caring for the horses, keeping them fed, and keeping them watered, groomed and exercised. Of course, there was also mucking out the stalls.

Patrick seemed to think Daryl was about the greatest and toughest guy on the planet, it was like hero-worship and it made Daryl just a little uncomfortable. The good part was, anytime Daryl mentioned something he'd like the boy to do, Patrick got busy on it.

* * *

It was just one of those things that happens, like it was the natural way for things to progress. It made sense. It would be easier for all concerned. Merle didn't put up any kind of fuss. He just put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and said, "Ya know kid, ya always got a room at our place. Ya might have ta share with Wes, but there's always a place for ya."

With his brother's okay Daryl moved into Shawn's old room. Mama couldn't deny she had some concerns about him being just down the hall from Beth, but reality was reality. He was family, like Daddy said, he was the man of the house now and they needed him there. Not just for the work he did. It went way beyond that. He was part of them, part of their lives.

The magnitude of it was not lost on the young couple. They talked about it and what it meant. Daryl was not just a part of the Dixon family, he was a part of the Greene family too. A big part of it. Mama sat with down with both and said to Daryl, "Son, you know Daddy and I love you like our own. You've been everything we could ever want our son to be. We know how you two feel about each other, we couldn't be happier about that. But we're trusting you to remember and respect our values. We also understand that may not be possible."

Both those kids thought they might die right then. Never would they have expected Mama to say those words to them. Even though Daryl was about to drop dead from embarrassment he felt compelled to tell her. "Ma'am, ya know I'd never disrespect ya. Not that way, not any way."

That didn't change the fact they now lived together in the same home. It was a bit overwhelming knowing that their folks, the Greene's and Merle and Karen, trusted them to sleep under the same roof. They would be so close, just separated by a short walk down the hall. Two doors.

As much as the idea of living together appealed to them, there were aspects of it that were a little awkward.

The tough one for Beth was they would be sharing a bathroom. She was a little nervous about that. She was embarrassed about Daryl seeing all her beauty products. The three kinds of shampoo and conditioners. Special body wash, creams and lotions plus the giant bag of makeup and the manicure and pedicure things. And the ten bottles of polish. Then there were the hair appliances and clips, bows, bands, and the most most embarrassing of all, those sanitary products.

Daryl's entire list of "products" included a bottle of shampoo, a can of shave cream, a razor, toothbrush, toothpaste and a stick of deodorant. He smiled when he saw her supplies. He hadn't shared a bathroom with a woman since he'd moved with Merle and Karen to their current home. He shared the bath there with Evie now, but Evie didn't yet have an abundance of beauty products, or any beauty rituals.

He nudged her shoulder that first day and teased, "Shit Beth, ya don't gotta be shy about it. It ain't like I never seen ya puttin' on makeup, or with your hair all messed up. It ain't even like I don't know about that monthly stuff. Shit it's me girl. But I gotta tell ya, ya don't need all that stuff. Ta me you're the prettiest girl in the world when we go fishin', you ain't wearin' makeup at all, an ya got your hair up in a ponytail."

That called for a real special kiss, right there in the bathroom.

By the time Daddy got home the new bedroom and bathroom were ready. Daryl left a few of the bookshelves and they held all of Mister Hershel's Louis L'Amour books. The rest of the books were boxed and stored in the attic.

All in all it was good, he was home. No matter what else, they were all relieved and comforted to have him with them.

Ten days later though they were hit hard with workload. It wasn't anything they didn't expect, it was harvest time. That's when Merle and Karen stepped up to the plate in a big way. Merle took his vacation time from the mill and they temporarily moved out to the farm. He'd planned to take his family to the coast during that time off, but he and Karen agreed, that plan would keep.

Wes shared Daryl's room, Evie shared with Beth and Merle and Karen stayed in the Greene's old upstairs bedroom.

Everyone worked in the orchard except Patrick and Karen. Patrick continued his regular chores, and Karen did all the cooking and housekeeping, while also caring for the little ones.

Even Merle and Karen's neighbor Zeke pitched in. He offered to do Merle's yardwork and keep an eye on their place. "I'm going to be doing my own yard anyway, it'll just seem like I have a bigger yard. I don't mind helping out, and its money in the bank. Someday I might need a favor from you." He had a big genuine smile and Merle liked the guy.

"Anythin' ya need, ya got it man."

Once they got through the harvest life really did calm down a little. Daryl and Beth finally got some time for themselves.

They went to their spot by the pond and it felt so good to simply be alone. To not feel so pressured by day to day life, to not be working and to just breath in the air and hold onto to each other.

They laid a blanket in the shade of the old oak. He was laying on his back, feet crossed at the ankle and an arm behind his head. She was laying with her head on his chest and his other arm was around her shoulders. He held her close and tight into him and her arm was around his waist. They were content to lay in each other's arms and just be.

He broke the silence, "Girl, I think if we can make it through all we been through this summer, we can get through anythin'."

"You've been our rock Daryl. We never would have made it without you."

"Yeah, ya coulda Beth. That's the truth of it. You're tough. You an the Missus don't know how strong ya are." He looked down then, smiling at her, "You're a real soft an delicate lookin' girl, but I know the truth about ya. You're tough stuff."

That was pretty much all the talking they cared to do. They had a lot of kissing and touching to try and catch up on.

00

They'd talked about it, it was what he wanted to do and he could be every bit as stubborn as she could be. He didn't care if it meant getting up a little earlier, working some before they left in the mornings, and working a little later in the evening. It was important to him that he take her to school every day, and pick her up every afternoon. "It's the way it's s'posed ta be, you're my girl Beth."

After 11 years, it was tough getting used to. Just the idea of her being in town at school, him being out on the farm. It was so different. Even the years they hadn't been in the same school they'd never been more than a block apart. That little bit of time they spent together in the trees each morning and afternoon helped them both feel better about it. It wasn't even just that, the kissing and touching and such, it was the being alone, the sitting close and the talking and sharing as he drove.

As time passed they got used to their new routine, compared to what they'd had to get used to at home, this was easy. And their new routines were mixed with their old routines. Friday evenings they still went out with Merle and Karen and the kids, and now, instead of it being occasionally, the Dixons came to the farm every Sunday for dinner.

00

As the year rolled on Mister Hershel got stronger and stronger and he was getting around pretty darn good. Patrick was back in school and now Daddy was the one caring for the chickens and the horses and the garden. The thing of it was, he was real happy to be doing it. He needed to feel useful and like he was contributing. Most of all he was thankful to be alive. It could so easily have gone the other way.

That year Merle turned thirty years old. Karen said that was a milestone birthday and she invited everyone over to their house for a real special dinner. All the Greenes, the Dixons, Carol and Zeke from next door, and Otis and Patricia.

Daryl saw something in Merle that night he'd never seen before. Karen was probably the only other person there that noticed. Merle was embarrassed. That was a new one. Daryl supposed that just because his brother was big and he could be loud, that didn't mean he wanted everyone sitting around "celebrating" him. Daryl didn't blame his brother one bit.

Merle handled it all real well. He just thanked them all for coming and helping him usher in a new decade. Then he put his arm around Karen's shoulders, smiled real big and said, "Honey this here is the nicest birthday I ever had. Thanks for goin' ta so much work." Merle knew the trouble she must have gone to. Ornery sometimes? Yes. But never with Karen. Stupid sometimes? Yes, but not when it came to Karen.

It was just two weeks later that Daryl turned 20. It was its own kind of milestone. He was no longer a teenager, although truth was he hadn't felt like one for a long while now. He didn't expect any big deals. Like Merle, he'd prefer not to have anyone take any notice. The biggest thing he was hoping for was the Missus making him a double chocolate cherry cake with candy bar icing. A lot of things had changed, but not his favorite kind of cake.

Just Merle, Karen and the kids came for dinner. He was real happy about that. They managed to get through dinner and dessert and no one mentioned anything about anything hidden in the barn or behind the barn, and he was real happy about that too.

Then the Missus, Beth and Karen all cleared the table. Daryl started to get up, that's when Daddy said, "Just stay where you are a minute son. We have things to discuss."

He immediately looked at Beth and he didn't have to say anything, she knew what he wanted to know. "I have no idea Daryl. No one has said one word to me."

He looked across at Merle and his brother just shrugged, "I got no idea kid."

Once the table was cleared the Missus handed Mister Hershel a folder of paperwork, then she sat down there with everyone else. Daddy started talking, "Son, you've been on this farm nearly every day for the past 12 years. You've always worked hard, even when you were a little boy. But we all know, for this past year you've carried the bulk of the load and you've done an excellent job. I don't know what we would have done if we didn't have you to depend on.'

"We've told you many times how important you are to us. You've become one of our own. We probably don't tell you enough, but I hope you know we love and respect you."

Daryl could feel the heat rise on the back of his neck and his stomach was feeling real nervous. Mister Hershel went on, "Annette and I had three children. We lost Shawn when he was just a teenager. Maggie has moved away with her husband and started a whole new way of life in Michigan. She tells us Glenn's folks are going to sign that restaurant business over to her and Glenn next Christmas. We know you and Beth have plans too, for a new kind of life, a business and a home."

"My wife and I have talked a lot over the last year about what will become of the farm. We talked about selling it, but I'd rather not if we don't have to. It's been in my family for generations. We know what we want to have happen. We want you and Beth to be the ones to take over for us, if that's what you both want. We're prepared to redo the existing deed making you tenants in joint with us. That's just a fancy way of saying you'd be part owners. Someday, when we pass on, it'll be yours and Beth's. If that's what you want."

Daryl was speechless, Beth was too. Then the Missus said, "What I think is you two probably should have a very serious talk about all of this and what it means. You have your own plans and your dreams. You need to decide if you want to give those up in exchange for this. And Daryl, you need to talk to Merle too. We want all the family to be happy with any decision that's made."

00

 **A/N Our couple has a lot to discuss. Taking over the farm would be a huge departure from their original plan. I'm anxious to hear what you all think they'll decide. To see the chapter photo please check my tumblr blogs gneebee or bethylmethbrick. If you're in the mood for some Bethyl Christmas Love, please check my new story _The Package_. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Not Her_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N As always, I thank you guys so much. I appreciate all your comments, fun PM's and your follows and favors.**

 **Our young couple have a big decision to make, let's see how they do.**

00

That summer when Daryl was 20 and Beth was 18 was every bit as busy as the summer before, the summer of the accident. This summer was so much better though. This was a much happier kind of busy.

* * *

As soon as Sunday dinner was done they took their bows and went off to do a little tracking and little shooting. Mostly they just wanted to get out, get away. Just the two of them. Not only to be alone together, but to talk about this offer they'd been given.

It was daunting. They stood to become part owners and eventually full owners of a working farm. The farm where she'd lived all her life, the farm where he'd grown up. Her folks wanted to entrust it to them.

That wasn't in the plan, at least not in their plan. Their plan was so perfect. It was just right for them.

It seemed it was always the first thing that happened. Whether it was happy times or sad times, frightened times or thoughtful times or when they just needed that little bit of contact. They'd hold hands. Holding hands was what they did that day.

They walked like that, hand in hand with fingers twined, not really paying attention to the signs. Their minds were on bigger things. They knew it was time for them to talk this out. They sat down in the tall grass, now with just fingers touching as they faced each other. "You have to decide what you want Daryl. You have to say what's going to make you happy."

"Whaddya talkin' bout Beth? That ain't the way it works for us. We gotta decide this together. This is us, an it's our whole damn life."

"I can't see me being happy if you're not happy."

"Ya know I'm the same bout you."

"How about if you just tell me, between the two of us, what do you want Daryl? I thought you had your heart set on starting your own business."

"I did. I mean, until Merle mentioned it ta me it was sumthin' I never even thought of. But then the more I did think about it the better I liked the idea. I do like fixin' stuff an it does seem I got a knack for it. But shit, I been on the farm mosta my life. I love it too. It's not like just a job, it's our life, you an me. It's where we started."

She watched him closely, smiling softly, and nodding in agreement with the things he said. He continued, "I can't see the idea a your folks sellin' it off. Just like that Beth, a great big part a our life is gone for good."

"But our own little house too, Daryl. We talked a lot about that and we looked a long time. What would we do if we stay? Move into Daddy and Mama's old bedroom and live with them? That doesn't sound like you and me having a life together, does it? No one loves their Mama and Daddy more than me, but I want to spend time just you and me in a home of our own."

He reached for her hand and gave it a little tug and she knew what he wanted. She smiled and moved herself around to sit next to him. He put his arm around her and his hand guided her head to rest on his shoulder. Then he flopped himself backward and took her right back with him. She giggled softly as she snuggled into his side and his fingers idly played with the strands of her hair.

They lay there, cuddled up and quiet. Both of them thinking about what it could all mean, trying to be real honest with themselves. Could they do it? Would they be as happy living the new plan as they thought they'd be living the old one?

"Maybe we don't have ta give sumthin' up Beth. Maybe we can have it all."

"How Daryl?"

"Got alotta land here Beth. It ain't all fields and orchards. Maybe we pick a spot. Maybe insteada buyin' someone else's place an tryin' ta turn it into ours, maybe I build us a house."

She leaned up then, feeling excited at this new idea. Her eyes were searching his and she asked, "Serious?"

"Well yeah, I mean I know it'd be alotta work, besides buildin' the house. We'd have ta get a well dug, an a septic, an we'd need ta trench ta get the power to it, but we got the time. I got the money from sellin' the land ta buy the materials an pay ta get done what I can't do myself. Ain't no reason we can't."

"But Daryl, do you really think you'd be happy being a farmer, doing that kind of work for good? What about your business you wanted?"

"I been real happy bein' a farmer for the last 12 years, so yeah. With the business, well I's kinda thinkin' bout that too. Not right away, but maybe after I got us a house built. I got money Beth. Besides the land money, I been savin' most a what I make for years now. Maybe I could build a little shop. Nuthin' big an fancy, just a nice little shop. Whaddya think?"

"What I think is that my boyfriend has been doing a lot of thinking. I think if anyone could make it work it's you Daryl. I do love this life and it's been good to us. It would be a real nice way to raise our kids," She squeezed him a little tighter, "If we had our own home."

Daryl turned himself a bit and leaning in he kissed her, "It would be perfect. You, me an a couple a kids livin' off the land, just like your Mama an Daddy. I don't know what more a guy can ask. I mean I know firsthand, the work is hard an the hours are long, but it's good. An it's like a freedom, ya know? Answerin' ta yourself. Provin' ta yourself every day ya can do it."

"Daryl, if you're happy I know me and those babies are going to be happy."

He smiled at her as the edge of his finger ran slowly and softly along her jawline, "I'm the same about you."

"There's just one person I wanna talk to before we decide, k?"

"Merle?"

"Merle."

They relaxed into each other again, not really needing to talk about it anymore. Now they just needed to hold onto each other and think about all there was to do, and what it would all mean. It was Daryl who budged first, just enough to lean above her. Looking into her eyes he told her what he knew. "I know wherever I am, whatever kinda place I'm livin' in, none a that matters. I just gotta be with you Beth. As long as we're together it's gonna be good."

By the time they got back to the house Merle, Karen and the kids were long gone for home. Daryl gave Beth a quick kiss on the cheek and headed that way.

00

He couldn't just show up and start having some private talk with his brother. His niece and nephew wouldn't have any part of that. First he had to admire the way the doll was dressed and the dollhouse furnishings were arranged, then he had to have a conversation on a pretend telephone and check out a Tonka truck.

It was Karen who finally intervened. "Alright you two, Uncle Daryl and Daddy need to have a private conversation. You let him be now." How did Karen know? She always seemed to know when he needed his brother.

They sat on the back porch and Merle told him, "I'm glad ya come ta talk ta me kid. All this that happened last night at dinner, well that's gotta have your head spinnin'. Did you an your pretty little girlfriend talk it out some?"

"Shit Merle, I still can't even believe it. I guess I understand with the accident an all, ya know, that it made Mister Hershel think a he needs someone ta start takin' over. But shit brother, I never would think he'd want it ta be me."

"Kid." Merle had a little grin but still he shook his head in frustration. "Who better'n you? How long ya been with em now? Ain't ya thinkin' someday you're gonna marry the farmer's daughter? But that ain't all of it, that's just a part of it. I think it's been his plan all along, for years."

"What? Why?"

His brother put a hand on his shoulder as he told Daryl his thoughts, "All them times he took ya ta the library an made ya find the books an read how ta do things. What was he doin'? Don't ya think he coulda just showed ya? Or he coulda done it hisself. He was makin' ya learn it by doin' it _yourself_. Boss Man's been on the farm his whole life. If there's one thing a man like him knows it's how ta fix whatever needs fixin', figure out whatever needs figurin' out. It was you kid. He wanted ya ta learn it. He made sure ta teach ya how ya find out what ya need ta know. Then he sat back an let ya do it yourself. He let ya show yourself you was capable."

Daryl had to stop and think about that for a few minutes. He was working hard at chewing that bottom lip, then he nodded, "Yeah. I see it." Then he laughed just a little, "Yep, all that an he wanted ice cream."

Merle smiled and nodded, "So tell me kid, what're you an pretty little Beth thinkin' ta do?"

"We was thinkin' ta say yes. I mean, ya know I love the life, I have since that first day. I like bein' out in the open. I like figurin' out what needs done an doin' it. Workin' with my hands an my back. I like that feelin' at the end a the day that I accomplished sumthin'. Sumthin' I can look at an be proud of."

"Yeah, I see that in ya little brother. Even when ya was a cranky little shit ya loved it. An ya always have been a real hard worker."

"Yeah, yeah cranky, ya get a little cranky yourself brother. What we want, me an Beth is, we wanna do sumthin' the Missus an Mister Hershel probably ain't plannin' on. We wanna build us our own place. An well, I's thinkin', maybe not right away, but I's thinkin' I wanna build me a shop. Have a little side business. I don't know Merle, whaddya think? Am I wantin' too much?"

His big brother shrugged, "How much ya think is too much kid? If ya want it, then I think ya need ta go for it. Ya know by now, don't ya? I got faith in ya. This offer proves the Greene's got faith in ya too. An kid, yeah, get your own place, even if it's a damn shack. A man needs his own place. I'll help ya however I can."

He left feeling better if for no other reason than for just having talked it out with Merle. Telling his brother his ideas and Beth's ideas. And the knowing his brother was behind him. Now it was all about talking to the Missus and Mister Hershel, that was something he and Beth would do together.

00

They'd decided right where they'd like to build. It was a spot not far from where they'd had their talk. A spot where over the years they'd had many talks. They agreed the best thing to do was to get it all out there in the open, let her folks know their idea.

Now that he and Beth had come to all these decisions he was anxious to begin the building project. It was just a year until she'd graduate and that didn't seem like much time at all.

Monday morning after breakfast he was headed to the fields and she was on her way to the orchard. "Beth, can we talk ta the folks tonight at supper, or maybe right after? Ya up for it? I'd like ta get a guy out here an started on the well as soon as we can."

She reached over, took his hand and softly squeezed it as she smiled that smile of hers. "Right after supper sounds good."

Daryl and Beth already knew her folks would be happy they wanted to accept the incredibly generous gift. What they weren't sure of was how they'd feel about them building their own place on the property.

The Greenes did look dismayed by the news but they managed a quick recovery. When Hershel and Annette talked about it later they agree, it was right that a young couple had their own home. Daryl and Beth would be building their own traditions and their own history on the family farm.

Now that Daryl was older and her Daddy was older, things had changed just a little. When Mister Hershel, Beth and he went to the library Daryl drove. Other than that, they kept their routine.

He checked out books on building and carpentry, on plumbing a house, on running electric. He had about all he could carry. As they took the books to the car he gave Mister Hershel a knowing glance and asked, "Do ya think they might have sumthin' helpful over at the video store?"

"I sure do think it's worth taking a chance on son."

They headed over there and Daryl didn't find one thing he thought would be of any help at all, not when it came to home building. Mister Hershel though, he found a movie he was sure they needed to see. It was something called, "Big Jake" and he knew it would be a good one. Not only was John Wayne in it, but so was The Duke's son.

Just as they were walking out of that video store Mister Hershel rubbed a hand over his head and Daryl and Beth waited for it, "I don't know about anyone else, but I sure could use a scoop of vanilla ice cream right about now."

That was just right with Daryl, he liked watching his pretty girl enjoying her scoop of strawberry ice cream with the sprinkles on top.

They got home just in time for lunch and the Missus was now wise to their ways. She knew they'd all be coming home full on ice cream, well except for Daryl. He always had a little more room. Beth and Mister Hershel got a very light lunch of leftover chicken. Daryl got a real nice sandwich and potato salad. The Missus, she got a carton of cherry chip ice cream.

* * *

Daryl didn't stop at just going to the library. Building their home was going to be a huge project. A project that he and Beth would spend their lives in. He felt the pressure to get it all just right. He didn't know the first thing about drawing up house plans and he didn't know about blueprints. He sure didn't know how to spec out materials for an entire house. But as always, he was willing and anxious to learn.

He knew what he needed was some expert help, and he was pretty sure he knew someone who could offer that expertise. He called on one of his old shop teachers. The teacher that he went to was a fellow named Jim Johnson. Daryl knew he'd been in construction before turning to teaching. He knew the guys' brother was still in the trade. It turned out to be the right move on Daryl's part.

Mr. Johnson's brother, Jack, took a whole Saturday with Daryl and Beth. The first thing he asked them was what exactly they had in mind for their home. They told him what they wanted most, simplicity. A single story, a large kitchen, three bedrooms and two baths. A big front porch.

That's when Mr. Johnson's expertise first came in handy. "Let's think about this. If you're going to be running a farm, well that's a business. Don't you think you'd better have an office? Some place where you can do your bookwork and keep your files?" They'd grown up with it, they'd seen all the paperwork her Daddy did. They agreed.

The man had files full of building plans from various jobs he'd done over the years. He showed them several that were in line with what they wanted. He went over the plans with Daryl and Beth, explaining how to read them and how they could make modifications. He warned of the pitfalls and the things that were most critical.

They settled on the house plan that felt right for them. Mr. Johnson gave the plan to Daryl along with the spec sheet. "You go to the county zoning office on Monday. They can make you copies of these. Then just drop the originals back here to me. Alright?"

There was a price for the help the man had given them. Daryl was glad for it, he wanted to pay for it. The next Saturday he made the payment. He got to Mr. Jack Johnson's place real early, just before six a.m., and he took the man's 14 year old son back to the farm with him.

He had the kid mucking out stalls, mending fence in the noonday sun, killing and plucking a couple of chickens for the Missus, and milking some cows. He got him back home in time for supper. The kid was bug bit, dog tired and his boots were covered in horse and cow shit. His Dad smiled when he shook Daryl's hand, "Next time I tell him to cut the grass we'll see if he complains. And anytime you have any questions, or if you run into trouble, you come by and talk to me again."

Things got started in earnest just three days later, that's when the well driller showed up.

00

That's how it went that summer. Besides all the regular work they did on the farm, Daryl and Beth spent every minute they could working on their new home. Almost every minute. This summer was different because they'd learned something. No matter what else happened, no matter how heavy the work load, they needed to make time for each other.

Every Sunday after dinner they got on the bike, or the dirt bike, or they grabbed their bows, or their guns or their throwing knives or their fishing poles, and they set off to enjoy the rest of the day, alone together.

That fall Beth started her senior year of high school. As much as they hated the idea of being separated, they were excited to have her begin her last year.

She'd already filled most of her required courses so for senior year she was enrolled in all the available business classes. Typing, bookkeeping and business math. They had a new plan and part of that plan was, Beth would take care of the business end of their farming business, and eventually Daryl's repair business. Mama and Daddy would help her build on the basic knowledge she'd learn in class when they taught her how to handle the business affairs of a family farm.

There was still no changing his mind, he'd still be driving her to and from school. That first morning, when he pulled the truck into that little spot in the copse of trees, he felt real melancholy. His arm slipped around her shoulders and she saw the look on his face, like he was in deep thought, "This is it Beth. The last time we're ever gonna have a first day a school. The last first time a sneakin' off in these trees."

"Oh no, I never thought about it that way Daryl. That's sad." And then she changed the mood in a hurry, she always could make him smile. "I guess you'd better make it a time we'll never forget."

That smile did grow, but before he took her up on the challenge he had to say it, "Damn, you senior girls sure do talk dirty."

Just like every year before it, he worried about her being there without him to watch over things. He knew it was ridiculous, Beth could handle herself and surely no one would bother her. He just couldn't help it. He'd always worried over her and he supposed he always would.

Her worries were different than they'd ever been. She wasn't worried about him thinking she was too young, or that he might meet some hot girl. She was feeling bad she wasn't going to be there with him working on their house. She'd have Saturdays and holidays, it was just that it was something she wanted to be part of with him.

"Don't feel bad Beth. How many people ya think build their own house from the ground up? Not many these days for sure. An ya done so much already, an you'll do more. An think of it, if it wasn't for you girl I wouldn't even be thinkin' 'bout houses."

It was a busy year for the young couple with the work on the farm and the work on the house, but it was all good work and they were happy doing it. Especially when they worked side by side.

00

Spring came and she wasn't even going to mention it. They'd gone to his senior prom, she wasn't about to ask him to go to hers. He surprised her. "Beth, it's your turn. You're only gonna be a senior one time. This is it girl, the last year. We're goin'."

It wasn't like when she started High School and she was embarrassed by her lack of fashions. She was more than willing to wear that same yellow dress Mama had made her for Daryl's prom. It was Mama who insisted, "I'll be making my daughter a new dress for her prom and that's that." When Mama made up her mind no one argued.

It was a real pretty dress too, Daryl could hardly take his eyes off her when she walked down the stairs in it. "Ya look so pretty Beth. Better than any a them movie stars. They can't hold a candle to you girl."

The shock had come when Daryl put his suit on. He could barely move his arms in that jacket. Beth just smiled when she teased him, "Daryl all those big work muscles you're earning are about to pop the seams on your coat."

Karen put on another real fancy dinner for them, and Daddy took pictures and Merle took pictures. It was Mama's surprise to Evie that was the highlight of the evening though. She'd made the little girl a dress just like Beth's.

And they danced and when he held her he told her, "Ya make my life so good Beth. I never wanna live a day that I don't hold ya close."

* * *

He hadn't expected to feel so proud of her when she walked up to get her diploma. It wasn't like he'd ever had any doubt she could do it, that she'd graduate. Maybe it was all the things it represented. It was the ending of a big part of their lives. They grown up going to school together, and now those days were gone for good. A part of their history.

At the same time though, it was a beginning. The start of a new phase of their lives. They were grown up. They were a young couple whose lives were all mapped out and in order. They knew what they wanted and where they were going. They never thought that anything would ever come along and disrupt their plan.

Mister Hershel and the Missus put on a real nice little party for Beth's graduation, including all of her favorite foods. Daryl teased her about no double chocolate cherry cake with the candy bar icing, but she knew he didn't really mind at all. He was perfectly happy with the strawberry chiffon pie.

After lunch he got her alone long enough to give her the present he had for her. He'd had to have Mama's help with part of it, the picture part. She had all those pictures tucked away for safekeeping. He took the two he wanted to the drug store, and they sent them off to a photo lab somewhere so they could size them. He was just sure it was the perfect present and Mama told him she was sure it was too, and that he'd done a real good job to think of it.

Beth got tears in her eyes when he put it around her neck, "Oh Daryl this is the most wonderful thing you could have given me. I don't think there's anything that could be more special or mean as much." He'd given her a heart shaped locket. On each side of the heart was a picture, one side was Beth, one side was Daryl. They were school pictures from that first year of school together, back when he was eight and she was six. Back when their story began.

It was just a week or so after her graduation that Merle turned 31 years old. Just two weeks after that Daryl turned 21.

His birthday was real, real special, and not just because he'd reached one of those milestones. It wasn't because they had a real nice dinner with all of his favorites, including the double chocolate cherry cake with the candy bar icing. That made it delicious and all. What made it special and memorable though was, it was the first meal they all shared in the house he and Beth had built.

It wasn't quite done yet. The interior still had a way to go before a person could really live there, but it was close enough and he'd never felt more proud of any accomplishment. They'd built themselves a home.

It was just about a week later that Beth turned 19. It seemed like they'd had a solid month of parties and she told her Mama she just wanted a simple little dinner. Just family, Mama, Daddy, Daryl, Merle and his family. It was after dinner, and after Merle and Karen and the children went home. He needed time alone with her.

"Sir, do ya mind if I take Beth out for a ride? We won't be gone more'n an hour or so." He knew Mister Hershel knew exactly what the ride was all about. Daryl had talked to him first.

It wasn't a drive he was after. Beth knew that when he turned into their spot in the little copse of trees. He left the headlights on and he turned to her, "C'mon, let's get out a minute, there's sumthin' I wanna show ya."

"Really? When were you here without me?"

"Ya ask too many questions, just c'mere." He'd always thought he'd be nervous when the time came, but now he felt like he'd waited so long for the time to be right he could hardly wait to ask. He was happy and excited that this day was finally here.

He walked her just a few feet from the truck, and just as she was about to ask him what the heck was going on, he dropped to one knee. He slipped something from his pocket and then he took her hand. She knew right away and those happy tears were already filling her eyes. "Beth, I love ya girl. Been lovin' you since I's eight years old. I'm always gonna love ya. Will ya marry me? Please."

Her vision was a little blurry through her tears, and as her smile grew she felt those tears spilling out. "Daryl I've wanted to marry you since I was six years old. Yes, yes, yes. "

00

 **A/N *Sigh* Well we all just knew it was coming sometime, didn't we? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave me a comment / review. The chapter photo of our sweet couple is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. It being the Christmas season and all, next Friday is a very busy day for me. You too I'm sure. I'll be posting, but it may be later, heck, it may be earlier :) Whatever it is just remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N She said YES! I don't think any of us are surprised :) Let's have a wedding, and a wedding night.**

00

Just like every summer before it, that summer when Daryl was 21 and Beth was 19 brought big changes. The biggest of the big changes being the ending of one phase of their lives and the beginning of a new phase.

They were no longer those young children who stuck out their tongues at each other. The kids who had run and jumped and teased and protected one another in grade school. They weren't the young teens who fought for each other and who finally admitted their love. And they were no longer the older teenagers who loved and planned and rose to the challenges of new responsibilities.

Now they would be all of those things and more. This summer they would make a lifetime commitment to walk through this life together, forever.

00

They got back from their ride and Daddy and Mama were waiting for them. They had those knowing smiles on their faces and Daryl smiled too as he told them, "Mister Hershel, Ma'am, tonight I asked Beth if she'd marry me an she said she would."

The Missus' eyes were teared up just a little as she rushed over to give them each a warm and happy hug. Daddy hurried over to them as fast as he was able, he shook Daryl's hand and hugged his daughter. "We couldn't be happier. We truly believe this is a match made in heaven."

With those tears still in her eyes Mama smiled, "I guess we have a wedding to plan, have you thought about when?"

"Yes Ma'am. With Beth's help I think we can get the house done in a month. We don't wanna wait much after that. We already waited thirteen years."

Beth was all smiles as she chimed in, "We want to keep it simple Mama. Just our two families, Otis and Patricia and Carol and Zeke. You all are the people that mean the most to us, and that's all the people we need. We're just planning to get married right here on the farm."

Daryl was nodding, biting a little on that bottom lip. Then he said what he said, even though he was a little embarrassed to say these things to her folks. To expose his heart in that way. Beth was the only one he really felt comfortable talking about these kinds of feelings with, but that night he told her parents, "It's where we grew up, grew ta know each other. It's where we fell in love and where we first kissed, and where we plan ta live out our lives together."

Beth took his hand and their fingers twined together. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Mama nodded, "It seems right."

The plan didn't come together that evening though. It was late but there was somewhere he had to go, and he was pretty sure Merle would still be up.

When Daryl told him the news his brother did something he rarely did, he gave Daryl a big bear hug and said, "I'm real happy for ya little brother. I seen it from day one with you an that pretty little gal, you was made for each other. This is a real good thing kid, a real good thing."

00

When he and Beth weren't doing farm chores they were working hard to get the interior of their home completed. Merle came three Saturdays in a row and spent the whole day helping out. He and Daryl got cabinetry hung and countertops in, appliances moved in and finish plumbing done.

Karen helped Beth with the painting while Mama was teaching Evie to do Beth's old chores. The little girl was learning all about feeding chickens, gathering eggs and working in the garden. The Missus even had little Wes working, or at least thinking he was working and helping. She had him taking apples out of one basket and moving them to another, and then back again.

Daddy he'd steal Wes away though, he was already turning the little guy into a fan of cowboy movies.

00

Mister Hershel and the Missus had gotten married right there on the farm themselves, and Beth had always planned that she'd wear her Mama's wedding dress. There was just one thing though, she knew Daryl was hoping she'd wear pink.

Mama had an idea about how they might be able to blend some pink into the mix. The dress was simple, the top was fitted but not too snug, and the sleeves capped. The waist came in tight and the skirt was draped in a softly flowing style.

What Mama did was she made a thin pink sash for around the tight-fitting waist. "We'll get you some pink shoes and you can carry pink flowers, and I'll weave some pink ribbons through your hair. I have a feeling all Daryl will be looking at is your pretty face anyway." And then Mama giggled like a school girl and said, "Maybe you can wear pink underwear."

"Mama! Did you really say that?"

"Well daughter I know a little something about these things. I'm a married woman myself." They both laughed and Mama said, "Let's go shopping!"

Just like Beth and Daryl's relationship, Mama and Beth's relationship was heading into new territory. In Mama's eyes Beth was always going to be her baby girl, but Mama also recognized her daughter was a woman now. She planned to treat her as such.

00

There was that little bit of furniture stored away in the barn and the Missus and Mister Hershel told them to help themselves to whatever they'd like. Daryl had an idea to build the desk for their office himself, but they were happy to have the side chairs and small sofa that had once been in Daddy's office.

They went to the big furniture store over in Smithton and got themselves a bed, a sofa and an easy chair. But that was all they bought that was new. Modern wasn't really them.

They went to several thrift stores and re sale shops and found a kitchen set, occasional tables and a dresser and night tables for their room. They saw some refinishing and staining projects in their future and they didn't mind at all. They both appreciated the quality and craftsmanship of the older furniture and were looking forward to making it their own.

They'd been so busy getting their home ready to live in the big day seemed to have arrive more quickly than they thought it would. They weren't complaining at all about that.

Maggie and Glenn had come in from Michigan to attend, and her sister would stand with her. Of course Merle and family, Carol and Zeke, Otis and Patricia, everyone was there and the mood was not so much like excitement as it was just pure happiness. Everyone that knew Daryl and Beth knew in their hearts the two young people who had always been together, would always stay together. It seemed destined to be that way from the start.

Mama and Beth both remembered how fascinated Daryl had seemed with Beth's hair at Merle's wedding, and Mama worked at recreating that style for her daughter's own wedding, with just a bit more of a grown up look. The pink ribbons, the tiny white flowers all looked so pretty woven into the long loose braid that reached nearly to Beth's waist.

Her shoes were pink and she'd kept them flat. The ground at the farm was uneven. The last thing she wanted was to fall down on her way to join her groom at the little platform he'd made. She'd done her nails pink and her small bouquet was made up of pink and white baby roses. And yes, she and Mama had found some pink underwear.

Daryl was nervous and anxious, but not like he thought he'd be. What he was anxious for was for her to be his wife. He was tired of waiting, he wanted it to be.

He was all dressed in the new suit he'd bought. When he got the old one he'd been so sure it would be the only suit he'd ever buy. Then he found out at her prom he'd gotten a much more muscular physique. Beth had teased him that he was all man and he'd been kind of embarrassed, but also just a little bit proud.

Merle was standing up with him and little Wes would be standing up there too. It wasn't that the little guy had a job to do, but he thought he did. They'd told him he was his uncle's Best Boy. As cute and sweet as the boy was, he was also just a bit wild. Everyone knew as long as he was standing by his Daddy he'd be on his best behavior.

Daryl was pretty sure his brother was wearing the same suit he'd worn at his own wedding. He'd expect nothing else, it wasn't like they were the kind of men who wore suits every day. Merle smiled that great big smile of his and asked, "Ya nervous little brother?"

"No not really just more like I'm ready. I want it ta happen."

Merle's smile grew even bigger as he clapped him on the back, "I'm real happy for ya kid. Ya made yourself a real good life."

"Yeah well, I know it wouldn't a happened the way it did if it hadn't a been for you an the Greenes."

"Ya don't know that kid. There's plenty a folks that got every opportunity at a good life an they fuck up at every turn. Then there's guys that got nuthin' but an uphill battle every step a the way an they make it. It's all in your heart an in your head. Ya gotta want it."

"I had someone besides myself I always wanted ta do it for, Beth. She made me wanna do good."

The preacher from Beth's church stood on the small platform with Daryl, his brother and the Best Boy, and music began to play. It was Otis softly strumming an acoustic guitar.

Evie was in the lead in her fancy new dress the Missus made for her, proudly throwing pink rose petals on the ground. Maggie and then Beth and her Daddy followed behind.

His bride looked so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her, and he couldn't believe this was really happening for him, that Beth was really going to be his wife. Then their eyes locked and she smiled that beautiful smile and he smiled back. He was so caught up in her and the moment a bomb could have gone off and he wouldn't have flinched.

It seemed to take forever for her to get to where he waited so anxiously, but he couldn't wait. When she was just about three feet from him he jumped off the little platform and put his hand on her cheek, leaning down and kissing her softly.

The preacher cleared his throat and teasingly admonished him, "Son, it's not time for that part yet."

Daryl just muttered, "Yessir," as he helped Beth and her Daddy onto the platform. For the first time since he'd known the man he saw tears in her Daddy's eyes. He'd learned all about tears from Beth and he knew those were happy tears.

Their wedding vows were traditional. They felt no need to add to them. They each knew the role they would have in their relationship; the most important one was that they'd always be there for each other. They'd always been each other's best friend and closest confidant and they'd already made a solemn vow to one another, that would never change.

They said their "I Do's" and he slipped the little band on her finger, she slipped a much bigger one on his, and finally the preacher said it, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Now son. Now you may kiss your bride."

He smiled and she smiled and his hands were on her cheeks and he whispered, "I love ya Beth," and his lips were on hers.

With a little help from Maggie and Karen, Mama put on one of her best meals ever. She'd cooked up all of Daryl and Beth's favorites, including their favorite desserts. Double chocolate cherry cake with the candy bar icing for Daryl and a strawberry chiffon pie for Beth. There was even vanilla ice cream for Mister Hershel.

Of course, there was a small traditional wedding cake and they ceremoniously fed each other a bite of that, before going back to the desserts they really wanted.

They'd decided not to go on a honeymoon, not yet with things so busy on the farm. They'd wait until January when there was a slowdown. Besides, the only place they had an interest in spending their first night as a married couple was in the little house they'd built.

They left the small gathering just as soon as they thought it was alright. They walked hand in hand to their little house, never taking their eyes off each other. He smiled at her when they reached the two steps that led to the porch and their front door. And he announced, "I'm startin' here."

He lifted her up in his arms and she laughed softly, "Daryl…"

He bent down just far enough to turn the knob, then nudged the door open with the toe of his boot. He set her down and they quietly held each other. Then he whispered in her ear, "We done it Beth, we're married."

"I know, I can't believe it. I'm so happy Daryl. This is the best day of my life."

He slipped the boots off and leaning down slipped her little pink shoes off, setting them side by side near the front door.

He smiled at her again, he felt like he just couldn't smile enough, "This is the best day a my life too. I can't believe how good it feels ta know I'm your husband."

He took her hand and lead her to their bedroom. They stood facing each other and she saw he was nervous, then he told her he was. "Ya feeling a little nervous 'bout all this Beth, cuz I am. I feel like we waited forever. What if I ain't any good at...well ya know."

"I'm just guessing Daryl but I think you'll be perfect. Besides, it's like everything else, we're learning together."

He couldn't help it, it came to him and the words came out of him, "Yeah, I suppose if I get it wrong I can go get a library book an read up on it, an shit, I know they got movies."

They had a good laugh and the tension seemed to disappear and his mouth soon covered hers.

He stopped just long enough to take off his new suit jacket along with his tie. Then he quickly unbuttoned his shirt just enough to pull it up and over his head, tossing it aside.

He gently grasped her upper arms pulling her close and his lips went to hers. She responded immediately, her lips parting to allow his tongue to slip in her mouth, while his hands moved to her hair. He pulled back just far enough to tell her, "I hate ta mess up your pretty hair Mrs. Dixon, but I'm gonna." And he did.

He pulled the band loose that held the braid and fanned the hair out, tiny flowers and ribbons coming loose and falling to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I gotta see that hair an I gotta touch it." His smile was small and full of mischief.

His lips were again on hers and his kisses grew more intense, hungrier. As his passion steadily increased her desire grew in kind.

His hands moved to her shoulders as he took his mouth from hers guiding her around until her back faced him. He softly brushed the long blonde hair off her neck, leaned in and began kissing the sensitive skin. She felt a small shiver skitter down her spine as her body reacted to his sensual kissing and gentle sucking. He began to loosen the long row of buttons down her back.

He was halfway down that row when his hands found their way inside the dress and he slipped it from her shoulders. He lightly kissed the pale skin of her neck, shoulders and back, while his hands again dipped inside her dress, moving around front and teasing her breasts. She softly moaned his name, "Daryl…" and her knees seemed to weaken a little.

His voice was deeper, throatier as he whispered, "Love ya girl," and he went back to work on the rest of those buttons. When it was done his hands were again inside the dress and they slid down to her hips. He pulled her body closer into his, and she felt it, the proof of his arousal. Knowing he was ready for her that way and anticipating what was to come increased her desire. Again she quietly moaned his name, "Daryl..."

He slipped the dress off completely and again guided her around so that now she faced him. "Mmm pink underwear, I like it a lot." And then his hands made their way around to her back and he had her bra off and laying with the dress.

He smiled that smile as he told her, "The bra ain't as pretty as these," And his mouth was on her breast. His hands slipped down her back, inside her panties and they clasped her bottom, holding her close as his body rubbed against hers.

The contrast of his rough and calloused skin against her soft delicate skin was strangely erotic and aroused them more. It was her turn to pull back a little as she reached for his belt and unbuckled it, before slipping her hands in his waistband. Her face nuzzled into his chest and she kissed and softly sucked the skin.

She began to push his pants down and he quickly finished the job, kicking them off and away. Their bodies were so close now, only her thin panties and his boxers kept them from being fully skin on skin.

As his mouth moved back to her breast his hands slid up her back, rubbing softly while his fingers kneaded the delicate skin. She mimicked his actions as she moved her hands up his back. He tensed just a little when they grazed over the scars, but when she didn't flinch he relaxed again, easing into the feel of those gentle hands on his body. He felt comfortable, fully believing what she'd told him all along, the scars didn't bother her.

He kissed, sucked and nibbled his way up her chest and neck eventually making his way to her ear where he whispered, "I wanna lay ya down. I wanna lay with ya." She didn't have time to react, he'd picked her up in his arms and lay her body atop the soft quilt.

He stood above her, his eyes so intent on hers, while the tip of his finger traced the curves of her breast and along her abdomen. "Daryl…" His touching and teasing were leaving her wanting more. His hands went to her panties and he slipped them off, then quickly removed his shorts.

He lay down next to her, perched on one elbow. His body was pressed into her and his finger was now skimming along her jawline as he whispered, "Damn Beth I'm so lucky." And his mouth was on hers as his fingers moved to tease her nipples, gently pinching and lightly pulling. His mouth went to her throat where he softly kissed and sucked the skin that was now flushed pink with arousal.

He took her breast in his mouth and his hand moved between her legs, where his finger traced suggestively along the skin of her inner thighs. Her thighs reacted to his touch as on their own they separated, giving him access to that sensitive area he sought. They both let out a throaty moan as he slipped a finger in her.

Her hips began to rise up as her body sought more from him. He rocked his body next to her while he slipped a second finger inside. She squealed at the sensation of it and, he paused, "Ya alright?"

"Yes, yes."

That was the word he needed to hear. He'd found the little spot, the one that seemed to trigger the most reaction from her, and he touched it and rubbed it until he saw what seemed to get the most reaction from her. His goal was to please her, to make it right for her and he was rewarded when she went over the edge for him.

He let her catch her breath for just a minute while he nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "I love that. Knowin' I can make ya feel that good." She smiled at him, "I love you Daryl, you always know what to do to make me happy." They laughed softly smiling at each other. It was supposed to be fun.

But her reaction to his touch, her words and the feel of her hands on his body also excited him. He wanted her and soon. He fondled her breast, tweaking the nipple and circling his calloused thumb along it, and then he scooted up to his knees. He needed one of those packages, he couldn't wait any longer. That's when he noticed two laying on the pillow next to her. He almost laughed again. Merle.

As she watched him open the package and slip the condom on she could feel the excitement growing in her, like a heated mix of desire and anticipation. She'd always gotten an excited feeling when his hardness pressed against her, letting her know how much he wanted her. She knew in just moments he would have her for the first time, just as she would have him.

His hand once again slipped between her legs and again he teased her, further heightening her anticipation of what was to come. At the same time he positioned his body between her legs. He was so ready and she was so ready but before he leaned down he told her, "You're my wife Beth an I love ya."

"You're my husband and I love you Daryl." They both felt those years of love wash over them as at first he slowly and tentatively begin to enter her. She breathed in deeply, anxious but a little scared, a little nervous. She'd heard all the stories about the pain. What made it less frightening was knowing Daryl and knowing he'd be gentle.

He was and he moved slowly, not rushing it. He'd worried about causing her pain and that wasn't what he wanted at all. She seemed to have tensed. He moved his hands up to gently cradle her face, "I'ma go as easy as I can, try n relax. It's me Beth, ya know I'ma be careful with ya."

His words did help her relax and that made everything work so much better for both of them. As he moved in her, going deeper and deeper they both felt it happen. That cherry was gone now. She was his and he was hers in every way.

He continued a slow pace of long even strokes until their bodies got in sync and they moved together. He kissed her mouth and her breast as their bodies rocked and when he knew he couldn't hold out he did what he'd learned. He moved his thumb down to where he knew that little spot was, the one that had put her over the edge before. He gave it his attention and she responded to his touch. When she came he went right there with her.

Now they were both breathless, panting for air while they tried wrapping their heads and their emotions around what had just happened between them. He held her for a moment before hurrying in the bathroom to get rid of the condom. Then he was back in their bed.

He lay on his back, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. Their breathing was still rapid and the emotion flooded over them again as they thought of all the time they had lived loving one another. Now, husband and wife and laying in the bed of the house they'd built together they were fully aware, their lives had changed forever.

00

 **A/N Merry Christmas to all! I hope you enjoyed the wedding and the wedding night. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. As always, the chapter photo of our young couple, now the Missus and the Mister, is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please have a look. I want to thank Lotus11 again for the wonderful prompt. Next week we'll reach the third verse. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Not Her_. If you celebrate it, I hope you have a Very Merry Christmas! I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N As always, I start with a big thank you to all of you for reading, following, favoring and for the comments.**

 **This is the chapter where we arrive at the third and final verse of the song. Most of you figured it out long ago. For those who haven't, I'll tell all in the closing notes.**

 **Like most people, I'd heard the song hundreds of times but I never thought of using it as a prompt for Bethyl. Then FF and tumblr friend Lotus11 came to me and asked, and after thinking on it for a few weeks, this story came to life.**

00

Late summer of that year and the months that followed. The year Daryl turned 21 and Beth turned 19, the year they got married, that's when their new life began.

That year brought changes in such different ways. These changes were all wrapped up in making adjustments and getting into the rhythm of living with another person; and building a life with that other person.

It wasn't like they hadn't lived together in the same house. Daryl had been staying with her and her folks for quite some time, but this didn't feel at all the same. This was just them making their own life in their own home. They'd been so anxious for it to happen. They'd finally be really grown-up and it would be just them, together.

Of course sharing a bed had been a big part of what they'd both wanted. They weren't at all disappointed in the way that was working out. They were young, they were in love, they had a long-established friendship, they had deep trust and a familiarity with each other. That all worked together making those intimate times just as special as they'd always hoped they would be.

But that wasn't the only kind of sharing they did, they were sharing in new and different ways. The simple things. Or what you'd think were the simple things. The "who does what around here and when" things. And the "that really gets on my nerves" things.

What Daryl and Beth had though, that many young couples don't, is a long history of "talking it out" and making a plan. That's just what they had to do when it came to mealtime. It wasn't really Daryl's fault and Beth understood that. He'd been watching Daddy and Mama's relationship for too long.

Daryl just assumed it would be the same with him and Beth. She would cook the meals and serve them to him, and she'd clean up. Beth didn't think so.

She let it go on for a couple of days, she kind of got a kick out of how he just settled into the old-fashioned ways. Then she straightened him out. That third night, as he was enjoying a plate of venison roast, mashed potatoes and green beans, she educated him.

He was shoveling in a big mouthful of mashed potatoes when she took his hand. He looked at her questioningly. He got his answer, "Daryl, you know one of the things I've always enjoyed is watching you eat. You love every bite like it was the first and like the food is the best food you've ever tasted."

He smiled, nodding his head, "It always seems like it is."

"Uh huh. That's very nice. I just want to explain some things to you about that. It doesn't just magically appear you know, someone has to make it appear. It's looking like you expect that person to always be me. And I guess you think I'm the one whose job it is to always clean up. Is that right?"

He stiffened as he stared into her eyes not at all sure what to do or say next. Then it came to him, that realization. "Shit I been actin' like I'm Mister Hershel an you're the Missus, ain't I? I shoulda been actin' more like I'm Merle an you're Karen, huh?"

"You catch on quick Mister Dixon." She wasn't mean, she was smiling. Daryl was Daryl, he wasn't trying to make her do it all, he just needed that reminder.

For him, what got under his skin was something else entirely. Clutter and little messes. It was the clothes casually tossed on the bedroom floor. Water and tea glasses left here and there. But by far the bathroom was the worst. Her "girl stuff" was everywhere. It covered every surface. Curling irons and blow dryers, mascara and face cream left on the counter, along with her comb, her brush, her hair bands and her body lotion. There wasn't a spare spot for him to set the can of shave cream down long enough to shave.

He'd never noticed any of these things before. Then it dawned on him. The Missus kept everything real nice and tidy. She'd been the one cleaning up after Beth. But they weren't living with the Missus anymore.

It was at the end of that first week he finally had to tell her. He started off the easy way, "I love ya Beth."

She smiled, not realizing there was more to it, "I love you too Daryl."

"Ya know what really bugs me though?"

 _That's_ when she knew. "What Daryl? What really bugs you?"

"Stuff layin' all over. Ya know, like clothes on the floor, dishes here an there an a bathroom that's harder ta navigate than a minefield. That stuff."

She wanted to laugh. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Mama had been getting after her Beth's entire life. "You're right. I promise to be better and to start picking up after myself."

Those were the little things and they walked through them easily enough.

Then there were the big things they faced together. Things on the farm. Now that Daryl and Beth had made their commitment to life on the farm, and life with each other, Daddy and Mama were turning over more and more of the responsibilities to them.

That first year they learned a lot about the business and planning side of farming. They knew about the labor part. The fencing, the field work, the harvesting and the caring for of the animals. Keeping the equipment and the vehicles running. The gathering of the eggs and the milking of the cows, the tending of the garden. All those things were just a part of life on the farm. Those were all the things they were used to.

There was so much more they didn't know. There was the planning. The trying to guess the weather based on the Farmer's Almanac, the government's long-range weather report and the feel in your gut. When would be the best time to plant? Would it be a wet year or a dry year? Questions arose each year like, should they plant corn? Or would there be a glut in the market this year and prices would be so low there would be no profit?

Then there were the finances. The budgeting, the taxes, capital expenditures and long-range planning. Those were the things that kept a farmer up at night.

Daryl and Beth relished in it though. This was the life they'd chosen and the life they wanted. They were determined to keep the farm successful, just as Daddy and Mama had done.

Even though so many things had changed, other things in their world stayed constant. They still went out with Merle and Karen every Friday night. Sometimes the children were included but not always. On Saturday night's they still sat as close to each other as they could get while they watched a movie with Mister Hershel and the Missus, and enjoyed delicious buttery popcorn. Once every couple of weeks they thought of a reason they needed to go to the library and the video store. They always asked her Daddy to come along and they always stopped for ice cream.

Merle and Karen, Evie and Wes still came every week for Sunday dinner. But there was one thing that changed on Sunday. Daryl now attended church with Beth. He'd just taken the notion one day, if he was her husband he should be doing this with her. He thought the whole thing would be awful but that he could stand it for an hour or so. He found it wasn't bad at all, especially with Beth sitting next to him.

When they weren't working on the farm or visiting, they worked on their home. Like their work on the farm it was mostly a labor of love. Even the messy and tedious parts, like sanding and staining the second-hand furniture they'd purchased. The pay-off for the work was they were truly making it theirs.

When they found an errand needed to be run, a trip to the grocery, or the hardware store, or the feed store, they'd go together. Daryl would pull into that little copse of trees and they'd smile at each other, they'd kiss and maybe his hand would wander inside her t-shirt. They'd smile again and tell one another how much they loved each other, and how they couldn't wait to get back home and finish doing what they'd started there in that little spot.

It wasn't long before Merle's 32nd birthday and Daryl's 22nd, that was the first time Daryl was in-charge of when and what would be planted. Even though the responsibility was huge he was glad it had been given to him. He was honored to be trusted and happy to know everyone, especially Beth, saw him as capable to make this big decision. And that summer, the summer when Daryl was 22 and Beth was 20, their hard work and planning paid off.

The house they'd built together felt complete. It was truly their home. Even the piano he'd been listening to Beth play since he was eight years old was now in their living room. The Missus had told him to please take it. No one else played, Beth should have it. Mama said someday when he and Beth had children Beth would teach them to play.

The thought of having children made Daryl smile. He and Beth had been talking about it lately. They'd take their walks in the evening after supper, strolling hand in hand and talking about the things they were so blessed to have and the things they'd like to have. The idea of children was on their minds and in their hearts, but they would wait a bit longer.

Daryl's first harvest was a success. The peaches came in just when he'd planned. The quality of the crop was topnotch, the market price was already high and his crop drew more. These were premium peaches. The corn and the beans were the same. It was a good year on the farm in so many ways.

Throughout that year when Daryl was 22 and Beth was 20 they continued to learn. They continued to grow into their chosen profession. Daryl even started going to the meetings at the grange hall with Mister Hershel and the other local farmers. He was becoming a respected member of the small farming community.

Beth had been cooking and sewing with her Mama for as long as she could remember. But she had new interest now. She wanted to follow in her Mother's footsteps. Not because she thought it was what was expected of her, but because she knew it would bring her both satisfaction and pleasure.

When she had her own little girl or boy, or maybe both, she wanted to be making their clothes. She wanted to be the Mama that donated the home baked cookies and pies and cakes for the bake sales and school parties. She wanted to be the woman who won blue ribbons for her jams and jellies and baked goods at the fair.

But Beth and Daryl were also still young, and still so in love and they still wanted to spend every minute alone together they possibly could. They still took the bikes out. They still went fishing and tracking and hunting. They still laid out on the grass, not far from their house and they held hands and talked, and they always seemed to end up kissing.

The year had been a successful one on the farm. And so that the spring, when Merle turned 33, Daryl turn 23 and Beth turned 21, Daryl and Beth made two big decisions.

The first was to hire Patrick full time. They'd had him on the farm part time for a few summers now. He'd grown, both physically and in his love of the work. He took the job seriously, he worked hard and efficiently and Daryl didn't see how he could ask for more than that.

The other decision they made was to try for that baby they wanted.

It didn't happen for them right away. In fact, they were starting to worry. They'd expected it to happen the first time they made love unprotected. He thought maybe there was something wrong with him. She thought maybe there was something wrong with her.

There wasn't a thing wrong with either of them, it just took the time that it took.

It happened that fall. Daryl took her to the doctor and nervously paced the waiting room while the doctor examined Beth. The doctor confirmed what they both had hoped so hard was true. They were going to have a baby.

They hurried over to the library and they got every book about pregnancy and babies they could carry. From there they went to the video store and actually found a movie they thought might be of interest. They also managed to find Mister Hershel an old cowboy movie from the 50's they were sure he needed to watch, The Searchers with John Wayne.

From there they headed to the ice cream parlor where they bought eight cartons of ice cream. Two strawberry, one for Beth and one for Evie, double chocolate for Daryl, vanilla for Mister Hershel, cherry chip for the Missus, rocky road for Merle, peaches and cream for Karen and chocolate chip for Wes.

They got home, got the goodies in the freezer and made their plan. They'd invite everyone over for dinner the next night to tell them the happy news. For the moment, they took themselves to bed and celebrated in the best way possible.

They were exhausted, happy and glowing from their lovemaking. Daryl lay on his back, one arm resting across his forehead and the other around Beth's shoulders. Her head lay on his chest and they both smiled while they softly shared all of the hopes and dreams they felt for their baby and what they thought their lives as a Daddy and Mama would be all about.

Beth fried chicken and Daryl made the mashed potatoes. There was corn from the garden that she'd canned that summer, and there was a double chocolate cherry cake to go with all that ice cream tucked away in the freezer.

They'd insisted on everyone staying seated while they served the cake and ice cream. Then they stood at the end of the table. Daryl wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulder and she made their announcement. "We have such happy news. Daryl and I are going to have a baby."

Daryl was sure the room would flood there were so many of those happy tears. Even him and Merle had tears in their eyes. In fact, Merle was the first one on his feet to congratulate the young parents to be. He did that rare thing once more, he grabbed Daryl in a bear hug. "Ah little brother, this is the best. You're gonna be a great Daddy an Beth's gonna be a wonderful Mama."

Beth took real good care of herself, Daryl made sure of that. They'd talked and she promised him no heavy lifting, no nothing that had even the slightest potential of hurting her in any way. She ate all the foods that were good for her, lots of fruits and veggies. She tried to stay away from the ones that were maybe not so good. She took her vitamins and except for a few bouts of morning sickness, the pregnancy went just fine.

They got all the baby things they thought they might need. They picked out a stroller and a car seat, a crib and a changing table. Beth and her Mama made diapers and sleepers and onsies. Ladies from the church made blankets and they knitted booties and caps. It was all so much excitement and it was fun for them. They could hardly wait to meet the little life their love had created.

Merle turned 34 that spring, just two weeks later Daryl turned 24, and just over a week later Beth turned 22. One week after her 22nd birthday Beth went into labor.

Daryl came in from the orchard to have lunch with her. She greeted him at the door, all smiles as she hugged him, "Daryl it started, I'm in labor."

His hands went to her shoulders and he held on tight as he leaned his head back and asked nervously, "Ya sure Beth? This is it?"

"I'm sure Daryl."

He took the time to pull her in for a hug. "Okay, okay, I'ma be calm now Beth. I'ma be there for ya, right there with ya every step a the way. I love ya so much. I love our baby."

"I love you too. You get the bag, I'll call Mama and Daddy and Karen."

They'd only been at the hospital 30 minutes when most of the rest of the Dixon and Greene clans showed up. Evie and Wes were with Carol and Zeke.

Daryl had taken those classes with her. He didn't want to take the stupid things. Shit, he'd watched enough things being born and so had she, they knew how it went. But now that he was in there with her he could see, this was so different. This was Beth and she was in pain.

He understood pain was part of the deal. How can a human being push its way out of your body and pain wouldn't be part of the process? He would have gladly gone through the pain for her. But seeing Beth in pain. It was so damn hard.

But he concentrated on being positive and encouraging. He did what he was supposed to do, he told her when to breath, and asked her not to push quite yet, and he let her damn near squeeze the life right out of his hand, and he didn't complain. He did it while telling her often how much he loved her, and how she'd always been not just the prettiest girl he'd ever known, but the strongest one too.

When their baby was born it was euphoric for both of them. The baby, their baby. A tiny fuzzy headed girl. Their perfect little girl.

He stood by Beth as they watched their perfect little baby get all cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. The nurse lay the little girl on her Mama's chest and he and Beth smiled at one another. "I love ya, Beth. I love our baby. You're a Mama now."

She smiled that beautiful smile and she told him, "I love you so much Daryl. You're a Daddy now."

He went to the waiting room and he shared the wonderful news with her Mama and Daddy and Merle and Karen. The baby was perfect just like her Mama. Beautiful just like her Mama.

He couldn't stay away from Beth and he'd hurried back to her. It was about 90 minutes after the birth of their baby girl that Daryl noticed it. It was more of something he felt than something he could see. He just knew something was wrong. Something bad, something with Beth.

He told one of the nurses but she didn't seem concerned. Maybe someone else's husband would have accepted that. But this was Daryl and this was Beth and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Nah, ya gotta get the doctor back in her ta look after my wife. Sumthin' ain't right. I'ma raise hell like ya never seen if he ain't back in here in five minutes."

Although the nurse mostly chalked it up to Daryl being a young and nervous new Dad, she did call the doctor in. He and another nurse spoke and the doctor examined the new mother, then he turned to Daryl and he spoke quickly in a stern, no-nonsense voice, "Son, you'll have to leave the room. Your wife, I'm sorry son you're right, she's in distress. I won't mislead you, it's not good. She may not make it. Go now, let us do our job."

He couldn't believe his ears. He was shocked, he was scared, he was emotional and he was angry. "I can't leave her!" He yelled as two orderlies grabbed his arms. One, a big burly redhead told him, "It's better for her if you let em do what they gotta do. You'll just be in the way."

They dragged him through those big double doors and left him in the hallway as they hurried back. He fell to his knees and he did the only thing he knew to do, he begged and he tried to bargain, "Please God, please don't take her from me. Not her, please. Take me instead. Our baby don't need me. Beth don't need me. But I can't make it without her. She's a good girl God, she deserves ta raise her child. Please take me, not her."

The Greenes and the Dixons had come looking for him, wondering why he hadn't come to visit with them again while Beth was moved to her room. As they turned the corner Merle saw him and Merle knew. Something was wrong, bad wrong.

He ran to his brother and he grabbed him under the arms pulling him to his feet. "What is it little brother? Talk ta me now, what is it?"

Daryl collapsed into his brothers' chest, Merle held an arm tight around Daryl's midsection while his big hand went up and cradled the back of Daryl's head, "What's goin' on kid? What happened?"

Everyone listened intently as Daryl choked out the news. Then he looked to Merle, "They made me leave her Merle, it ain't right. She needs me. I need her. I need ta hold her hand, I need ta tell her I love her. I need ta beg her not ta leave me."

The old Merle came out then. The Merle who didn't give a fuck about the rules and the procedures. The Merle that said, "Come with me kid." He had Daryl by the arm as they pushed through those double doors and back to the room where Beth lay dying.

In a voice that seemed to leave no room for argument Merle demanded, "Ya let my brother be with his wife now. Ain't no reason she should go through this alone. He ain't gonna hurt nuthin'. She'll do better with him here."

By the time the words were out of Merle's mouth Daryl was at Beth's side. He was holding her hand in his and his other hand rested on her forehead. His voice was rough and raw with emotion as he whispered, "I'm here Beth. I ain't never gonna leave ya. Please, please don't leave me neither. I need ya girl, our baby needs ya. Please, please don't go."

00

Merle had turned 38 that spring and just two weeks later Daryl turned 28. It was just over two weeks after that and Daryl and Beth's little girl, Eloise was turning four.

He was sitting on the sofa across from her, watching his little girl just like he'd always done with her Mama. She reminded him so much of Beth in her little pink dress and sitting up so straight at the piano. Tiny fingers hitting those keys while she sang along to the tune she played.

He marveled at how much Eloise was like her Mama, and not just in her looks. There was that, the tiny body, the blonde curls and the big blue eyes, the sweetness of her smile. But it was everything. The attitude and the stubbornness, and all the goodness one small body could hold. He still couldn't believe how blessed he was to have this beautiful child in his life. She was so precious to him.

He thought about the day she was born and what had happened after. He didn't know what it was at the time. Later he'd remember they'd read something about it in one of the books. It was called preeclampsia. He still didn't really understand about it. Just that it had to do with a sudden rise in Beth's blood pressure and there had been pain and bleeding, and that day would forever count as both the best and the worst day of his life.

They'd gotten lucky though. One of the other nurses, she'd come from a hospital up North in Boston. She'd seen a case of it there once. She told the doctor what she thought and he'd agreed. They'd immediately started treating Beth with anti-hypertensive drugs and magnesium sulfate.

They hadn't tried to get Daryl away again. His presence did seem to have calmed the young woman. They administered blood platelets and improvement could be seen.

He heard the footsteps then and turned to see his wife. His own smile went wide when he saw her beautiful smile. She was carrying their baby boy, Cade. He had Daryl's darker hair but with a few soft curls. He squirmed to get down, running toward his sister, trying to say her name, "El, El."

Daryl had gone to his wife and she was in his arms. He never missed a chance to hold her. He'd come so close to losing that chance forever.

They'd had their biggest fight over Cade. She'd wanted another child. He'd told her he'd like to have one too, but that he'd rather have her. The risk was too high. She told him since it had happened once the doctors would be monitoring every breath she took. She'd told him he needed to have faith.

Then she smiled and said, "I'm not trying to be a damn pain in your ass Daryl. I think, no I know, it will be good. We'll be good."

He'd let her have her way just like he always did. Their little miracle boy would turn two in just another week.

Everyone came for dinner that night. Eloise was loving the attention and the little gifts. She was being spoiled by her grandparents and her aunt and uncle, and of course her bigger cousins and her little world was perfect.

Beth and Daryl's world was perfect too, just like they'd always planned it would be.

 _The End_

 **A/N The song is _Don't Take the Girl_ by Tim McGraw. If you've never heard it, and I suppose that's possible, it's on YouTube. It's a funny thing about song prompts, I originally thought I'd write a short three chapter story, one chapter per verse. I guess we see how that worked out. Plans, we talk a lot about plans. I will also tell you I fell in love with the young Daryl and Beth. So many of you told me you hated to see them grow up, I did too. But the good news is, they grew to be good people and they never faltered in their love of one another. Again, I thank Lotus11 for the great prompt, and of course all of you for reading along. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. The final chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I still have two open Bethyls, _The Package_ and _Christmas, Maybe_ , and I'll be posting more Bethyl soon. Thank you all, so, so much. Until next time remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
